My Affair
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Revisi dan republish dari akun RavencherrY
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dan semua teman-temannya

milik Masashi_san.

.

.

 **My affair**

.

.

.

.

chapter 1

.

Suara erangan memenuhi kamar bernuansa abu-abu yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur. Seorang pria berhelaian coklat sibuk mengeluarmasukkan kejantanannya pada liang senggama wanita bersurai pink dibawahnya. Si pria terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya, sangat kontras dengan wanita bersurai pink dibawahnya yang hanya diam memejamkan matanya memeluk tubuh yang sedang menggagahinya. Tidak ada gerakan berarti dari wanita itu selain goyangan tubuhnya akibat kegiatan mereka dan juga nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karna tekanan dari tubuh prianya.

"Aaaah." wanita itu membuka matanya memperhatikan wajah prianya yang melenguh nikmat saat mencapai klimaks. Sendiri, tanpa dirinya ikut serta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucap pria itu seraya mengecup pelipis Sakura dan mulai terlelap karna kelelahan. Meski begitu lengan kekarnya masih sempat menarik Sakura kepelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji-kun." Sakura mencium pipi Neji sekilas lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Neji. Sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, Sakura memperbaiki posisi selimut Neji.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, Sakura duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Diliriknya wajah damai suaminya yang tertidur pulas. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Ini tahun ketiga pernikahannya dengan Neji. Lelaki lembut yang selalu menggumamkan kata cinta padanya. Sakura tentu saja merasa kalau dia juga mencintai Neji. Kebersamaan mereka lebih dari empat tahun menjadi alasan untuk Sakura mencintai Neji dan akan selalu bersama prianya itu. Kehidupan Sakura sangat sempurna, setidaknya seharusnya begitu jika saja wanita berhelaian pink itu mampu menikmati kegiatan ranjang mereka. Nyatanya Sakura merasa bahwa Neji tidak lagi membuatnya bergairah, menginginkan sentuhan dan orgasme. Entah apa yang salah. Sakura merasa tidak begitu menginginkan Neji diranjang. Padahal pemilik emerald itu yakin kalau dia mencintai suaminya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Neji ketika mereka selesai sarapan. Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku akan berusaha pulang sebelum makan malam." Hari ini Sakura mempunyai janji berkumpul dengan teman-teman klub pecinta alamnya semasa sekolah sepulang dari mengajar. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin Neji ikut, tapi suaminya itu menolak dengan alasan ada meeting di jam yang sama.

Tak ada percakapan berarti saat Neji mengantar Sakura ke tempatnya mengajar. Setelah mencium pipi Neji wanita itu keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada mobil suaminya yang menjauh. Tk Sakon. Tempat yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Tempat yang selalu bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum tulus dalam konsisi apapun. Meski dibilang ini pekerjaan, nyatanya ini merupakan hiburan bagi Sakura. tingkah menggemaskan murid-murid imutnya selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan apapun masalahnya. Karna terlalu menyenangkan, hari-hari yang Sakura lalui ditempat ini pun terasa terlalu cepat berakhir. Meski begitu Sakura sangat menikmati waktunya bersama anak-anak didiknya. Karna baginya menjadi guru Tk adalah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan.

"Rei-chan belum dijemput?" Tanya Sakura pada bocah berambut merah yang masih duduk di ayunan sementara lingkungan sekolah sudah tampak lengang karna bel pulang berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Belum. Mungkin ayah lupa." Sakura menghela nafas melihat wajah murung dan bibir manyun Rei. Muridnya yang satu ini memang gampang ngambek.

"Tidak mungkin ayah lupa Rei-chan, mungkin saja sedang macet. Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim dulu?" Tawar Sakura dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Wanita ini selalu tidak bisa membiarkan anak kecil murung terlalu lama.

"Benarkah?" Entah pernyataan Sakura yang mana yang ingin dipastikan oleh bocah itu. Melihat mata Rei yang berbinar-binar saat Sakura memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban dan langsung menyeret Sakura menuju minimarket terdekat membuat wanita itu terkekeh. Rei lebih tertarik dengan es krim daripada menunggu ayahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut memperhatikan wajah ceria Rei saat memilih es krim dan beberapa snack yang diinginkannya. bocah menggemaskan itu memanyunkan bibirnya saat Sakura menambahkan beberapa coklat dan permen kedalam keranjang sebelum membayar kekasir.

"Ayah akan mengomel jika melihat makanan manis ini. Seperti melihat monster." Gerutuan Rei membuat Sakura lagi-lagi terkekeh geli. Wanita cantik itu selalu mengagumi cara Rei bercerita. Bocah berambut merah digandengannya ini selalu mampu menyampaikan pikirannya dengan baik membuat Sakura kagum sekaligus iri. Banyak hal yang membuat Sakura selalu kesulitan menyampaikan isi pikirannya, meskipun pada suaminya.

"Rei...!" Panggilan itu membuat keduanya memandang lebih jauh kedepan dan mendapati seorang pria mirip Rei sedikit berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Ayaaah!" Rei berlari dengan riang kepelukan pria itu. Sakura tersenyum ramah pada pria yang sedang memeluk erat putranya.

"Syukurlah dia bersamamu. Kami pikir terjadi hal buruk karna dia tidak ada disekitar sekolah." Kepala sekolah yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya itu mengungkapkan kelegaannya. Benar saja, disitu ada kepala sekolah dan dua senior Sakura mengajar serta ayah Rei. Mungkin saja mereka mencari Rei sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya..." Ucap Sakura yang langsung dipotong ayah Rei.

"Ah tidak. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf terlambat menjemput Rei hingga menyusahkan kalian semua." Pria itu menurunkan Rei dari gendongannya lalu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya tanda menyesal.

"Jangan sungkan. Yang paling penting Rei baik-baik saja, itu melegakan. kalau begitu kami pamit." Kepala sekolah berlalu diikuti Tayuya dan Matsuri.

"Bagaimana jika ku antar, sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menemani Rei dan bonusnya?" Tawar pria bermarga Sabaku seraya melirik kantong belanjaan ditangan putranya. "Haruno-san akan pulang bukan?" Gaara melirik kesekelilingnya yang kosong tanda Sakura tak membawa kendaraan.

"Tidak perlu Sabaku-san..."

"Ku mohon. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih." Pria Sabaku itu membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura tanda memaksa. Sakura mendesah sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

Mobil itu melaju membawa mereka bertiga. Tidak ada percakapan berarti yang terjadi, hanya Rei yang masih setia mengoceh dikursi belakang dan membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sesekali terkekeh. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang membawa ayah dan anak itu menjauh setelah meminta diturunkan direstoran keluarga, Chidori. Pelayan mengantarkan Sakura kesebuah ruangan saat wanita itu menyebutkan nama Naruto. Mereka memang sepakat Narutolah yang melakukan reservasi karna restoran ini di pilih atas rekomendasi Naruto dan Karin dengan alasan milik teman baik Naruto yang juga kekasih Karin.

"Sakura...!" teriakan ino langsung menyambut pendengarannya ketika Sakura memasuki ruangan yang ditunjukkan pelayan tadi sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Ino..." kata-kata Sakura terputus karna Ino langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan hingga ia hampir terjengkang kebelakang. "Kau gila pig. Tak bisakah kau bertingkah normal?" gerutunya sebal yang pasti tidak didengarkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kau terlambat jidat. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ino mempererat pelukannya. Sakura menghela nafas lalu membalas pelukan sahabat pirangnya yang juga sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu pig." Senyum lembut mengembang dibibir wanita berhelaian pink itu. Sedikit menyesal karna terlambat. Bagaimanapun Sakura sangat merindukan sahabat cerewetnya ini. Mereka sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Ino menjadi pengiring pernikahannya. Ino adalah seorang model yang sangat sibuk dan sering berpergian bahkan sampai keluar negeri, membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Sesekali mereka berhubungan lewat media sosial. Dan terakhir si pirang ini menyinggung masalah calon suami yang sukses membuat Sakura sangat penasaran. Pasalnya tidak ada satupun media yang memuat tentang kedekatan Ino dengan seorang pria. Sakura berniat mencari tau hari ini.

"Hei, kau melupakanku pinky?" seorang pria berambut oranye jabrik bersidekap dibelakang Ino. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Sakura ketika emeraldnya bersiborok dengan sapphire yang selalu menceriakan suasana.

"Kau bercanda!" Sakura langsung menerjang pria kuning itu dan tertawa lepas ketika pria itu memeluk serta memutar tubuhnya.

"Lalu mana suamimu yang sempurna itu?" cibir Naruto setelah menurunkan Sakura. Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal mendengar nada kurang menyenangkan dari Naruto. Naruto memang selalu terang-terangan menampakkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Neji. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Neji enggan berkumpul dengan teman-teman Sakura. Sakura selalu bingung sebenarnya apa yang membuat dua pria itu bersitegang.

"Dia suamiku Naruto. Aku akan marah jika kau menjelekkannya." Protes Sakura.

"Ya ya ya." Sahut Naruto dengan nada yang membuat Sakura makin sebal. "Si sempurna itu membuat kita jarang bertemu. Padahal aku sudah cukup lama kembali dari Ame." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jangan menyalahkannya. salahkan kesibukanmu dan status jomblomu itu." Sakura memukul gemas lengan Naruto.

"Sakura_chan, sibuk dan jomblo tidak ada hubungannya." Erang Naruto.

"Lupakan dia Sakura." Wanita cantik berambut merah menyala menarik Sakura kepelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Karin." Bisik Sakura lembut sembari membalas pelukan Karin.

Selanjutnya Sakura menyapa Kiba yang masih membawa anjing kesayangannya kemanapun pergi. Dulu mereka semua dibuat repot karna Akamaru, anjing Kiba hilang ditengah gunung saat dibawa mendaki. Dan Kiba tak mau pulang tanpa Akamaru. Sakura hanya terkikik saat Kiba memelototinya yang menceritakan kenangan itu tanpa rasa bersalah disertai tawa teman-teman lainnya. Ada juga Sasori, pria berambut merah dengan wajah bagai bayi yang selalu leluasa mencium pipi Sakura meski Sakura menatapnya garang. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa benar-benar marah ketika melihat wajah imutnya. Neji pernah memukul Sasori karna kebiasaannya ini saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu, tapi Sasori tak pernah jera mencium pipi Sakura. Jangan pernah berpikir Sasori menyukai Sakura atau semacamnya. maksudnya Sasori memang menyukai Sakura tapi bukan dalam konteks pasangan. Pria imut itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia membawanya kesini. Pria cantik berambut pirang, Deidara.

Karin dengan antusias mengenalkan kekasihnya. pria tampan berwajah datar dengan onix menawan. kulit seputih porselen yang membuat Sakura iri. Rahang tegas dan bibir menggoda yang sulit dilewatkan untuk diamati. Serta tatanan rambut tak biasa yang justru menambah kadar ketampanannya. Benar-benar tak bisa dilewatkan. Wajar jika Karin sangat membanggakan kekasihnya.

Bonus untuk Sakura, rasa penasarannya terbayar saat Ino mengenalkan Shimura Sai. Pria tampan dengan senyum menawan itu dikenalkan sebagai calon suaminya. Kulit putih cenderung pucat Sai membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya mungkinkah pria itu memiliki hubungan dengan vampir.

Obrolan kesana kemari meriuhkan ruangan itu. Naruto sebagai satu-satunya yang masih single menjadi korban bully dadakan. Masing-masing sibuk menggoda Naruto dengan menceritakan pasangannya. Kiba dengan senang hati menceritakan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua anak kedua mereka. Bahkan keluarga Akamarupun diceritakan membuat Naruto tidak berhenti menggerutu. Suasana hati pria pirang itu makin buruk dengan ikut sertanya Sasori memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Deidara padanya. Ditambah mulut pedas Sai yang mengatakan Naruto kehabisan stok bahagia. Sungguh Sakura tak menyangka pria murah senyum itu bermulut tajam. Semua terasa benar dan menyenangkan bagi Sakura, kecuali onix yang terlalu sering tertangkap sedang mengamatinya. Rasa tak nyaman langsung menjalar dalam bentuk panas keseluruh tubuh Sakura. Sungguh Sakura berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman itu.

"Sakura-chan..." Rengekan Naruto membantu Sakura kembali dari rasa tak nyamannya. Wanita bersurai pink itu terkekeh saat Naruto merengek meminta bantuan membalas ejekan teman-teman padanya. Tentu saja Sakura tak akan berada di kubu Naruto karna malas menjadi pihak yang kalah. Hal itu semakin membuat Naruto menggerutu jengkel.

Tepat pukul tujuh mereka sepakat untuk pulang. Naruto memaksa Sakura agar ikut dengannya semobil dengan Sasuke dan Karin. Tidak ada cara untuk menolak Naruto. Akhirnya Sakura duduk dikursi belakang bersama Naruto, sementara Sasuke menyetir dan Karin disampingnya. Suasana tak secanggung yang Sakura pikirkan berkat kecerewetan Naruto dan Karin.

"Sampai jumpa sayang." Karin mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas sebelum keluar dari mobil saat mereka sampai dirumah Karin. Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Karin. Naruto dengan cepat pindah kesamping Sasuke. Pria pirang kesayangan Sakura ini memang selalu enerjik.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai diapartemen Naruto. Rumah sakura yang paling jauh dibanding rumah Karin dan Naruto, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengurutkannya saja agar Sasuke tidak bolak-balik. Naruto meminta Sakura pindah ke kursi depan saat dirinya turun. Sakura ingin menolak namun Naruto memaksa dengan alasan Sasuke bukan supir wanita pink itu dan berhasil.

"Maaf membuatmu repot Uchiha-san." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum canggung saat mereka meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

"Hn." Sakura menghela nafas saat mendapat jawaban dengan seribu makna dari Sasuke. Pria raven itu tetap fokus menatap jalanan. Ini membuat perasaan Sakura yang memang sedari tadi tak nyaman makin tak nyaman. Padahal Sakura merasa bukan hal asing berdua bersama teman prianya. Tapi entahlah, pria disampingnya ini membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.

Helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibir Sakura ketika mereka sampai dirumahnya. Mobil Neji tidak ada menandakan pria itu belum pulang. Jam makan malam sudah lewat. mungkin saja suaminya itu lembur. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih lalu membuka pintu mobil berniat turun.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Sasuke, Sakura?" pertanyaan sederhana yang entah apa artinya seolah mencekik Sakura. Nafasnya tercekat tanpa alasan jelas saat mendengar nama kecilnya disebut oleh seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya. Seharusnya reaksinya tidak berlebihan seperti ini. seharusnya.

"Y ... ya?" Dengan tergagap Sakura berniat memastikan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ku rasa itu bukan hal yang sulit." Benar. Seharusnya memang bukan hal sulit. Sakura berusaha membuat otaknya tidak berfikir terlalu ekstrim. Itu mempengaruhi reaksi tubuhnya dan menyusahkan.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura lirih. Berharap tidak ada hal diluar kendalinya yang terjadi. Dengan senyum canggung Sakura keluar dari mobil setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sakura langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menunggu mobil Sasuke pergi.

"ini terasa menjengkelkan. Waktuku seharusnya sudah lewat." Desah Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. ujung matanya melirik jendela melihat bayangan mobil Sasuke yang berlalu. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram baju tepat didadanya.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

KEYIKARUS

25/7/2017


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto dan teman-temannya milik

Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **My Affair**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Pertengkaran dengan alasan yang sama terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya. Neji menggoda Sakura, mengajaknya bercinta dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Seharusnya keadaannya tidak akan seburuk ini jika semua berjalan normal. Ya normal. Sayangnya hal yang terlihat normal terlalu berbeda penafsirannya oleh dua kepala berbeda warna tersebut. Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang menunjukkan perkembangan nilai murid-muridnya tak sengaja menepis tangan Neji yang meraba-raba tubuhnya. Dan Neji marah.

"Aku suamimu Sakura. Apa salah saat aku menginginkan kita bercinta selayaknya suami istri? suami mana yang bisa bertahan jika istrinya enggan disentuh? aku..." Sakura menghela nafas berat menatap Neji datar. Rasa bersalah sudah pasti ada. Tapi entahlah. Sakura hanya tidak ingin bercinta. meski dalam lubuk hatinya mulai bertanya kapan dia ingin bercinta dengan Neji dua tahun belakangan. Selalu Neji yang memulai. Bahkan meminta maaf dan membujuk Neji saat inipun enggan Sakura lakukan. Dengan egois otaknya mampu menghasilkan berbagai alasan pembelaan diri. Salah satunya Neji meminta disaat yang tidak tepat. Cuaca panas. Malas membersihkan diri setelahnya. Apapun. Tapi kenyataannya Sakura hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Dia menginginkan Neji disemua kondisi kecuali bercinta. Dia ingin menyalahkan Neji karna memondasi rumah tangga dengan sex. Tapi apalagi? rumah tangga dibentuk agar kita bebas bercinta dan menghasilkan keturunan bukan? lagi-lagi entahlah. Sakura merutuki hormon sialannya yang menghilang dan membuat malam-malamnya berisi pertengkaran.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dan pikirkan kesalahanmu." Ucap Neji seraya membanting pintu kamar mereka mengakhiri omelan panjangnya. Mungkin malam ini suaminya itu akan tidur disofa atau... diluar?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menghela nafas berat. Apanya yang dinginkan kepala, yang marah-marah itu Neji bukan dirinya. Lelaki menempatkan sex di urutan pertama dalam rumah tangganya, dan Sakura benci tidak bisa memenuhi hal wajar itu. Dia pikir kasih sayang dan kesejahteraan sudah cukup untuk membangun rumah tangga bahagia. Nyatanya dia salah. Ada saatnya Sakura ingin kembali ke masa di mana dia sangat menginginkan bercinta dengan Neji. Masa bahagia mereka disetiap malam.

Paginya sikap Neji sudah seperti biasa tanpa ada gurat kekesalan sedikitpun di wajahnya. Sakura mencium pipi Neji lalu ia melambai pada mobil suaminya yang menjauh. Selalu begini. Kehidupan mereka sempurna di siang hari. Neji tak akan tahan marah terlalu lama pada istri cantiknya. Meski beberapa kali Neji mengancam akan selingkuh karna masalah ranjang, sakura tidak khawatir. Neji terlalu baik untuk berbuat jahat padanya.

"Rei-chan belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura ketika lagi-lagi menemukan Rei bermain ayunan dengan murung.

"Akhir-akhir ini ayah selalu terlambat menjemputku. ayah juga sering berbohong." Curhat bocah lima tahun itu dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kesal Rei.

"Mungkin ayahmu terjebak macet. Dan tidak baik menyebut ayah pembohong Rei-chan." Tegur Sakura lembut.

"Tapi ayah memang sering bohong." Gumam Rei lirih menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Rei pelan. Dia tersenyum lembut berusaha menghibur Rei.

"Mungkin saja ayahmu memang sedang sibuk. Bukan berarti ayah benar-benar berbohong padamu. mengertilah, apapun yang dilakukan ayahmu pasti untukmu sayang." Sakura berharap Rei mengerti maksudnya. Dia benar-benar payah dalam hal ini.

"Begitu. lalu apa aku dapat es krim jika tidak mengatakan ayah pembohong?" Dengan antusias Rei menoleh pada Sakura.

"Tidak Rei-chan. Terakhir kita melakukannya membuat semua orang sibuk." Sakura tersenyum geli melihat wajah kecewa Rei. "Kita akan membelinya setelah ayahmu datang, bagaimana?" Dengan semangat Rei mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Senyuman lebar yang mampu memikat Sakura terlukis dibibir mungilnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Gaara, ayah Rei datang. Permintaan maaf dan alasan kenapa terlambat terlontar dari bibir pria itu penuh nada menyesal. Tapi Rei sepertinya tidak memperdulikan hal itu karna dengan semangat dia menarik tangan Sakura mengajak keminimarket di ikuti Gaara.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menjaga Rei." Ucap pria bertato Ai itu dengan nada menyesal yang membuat Sakura risih. Sakura hanya kurang nyaman dengan rasa bersalah Gaara, sementara dia baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Dan ku harap ini terakhir kali kau meminta maaf Sabaku-san." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah kalau begitu terima kasih." Dengan senyum menawan Gaara mengubah ungkapannya. Gaara meraih berbagai makanan ringan dipelukan Rei, lalu membayarnya kekasir saat putranya telah menambahkan es krim yang diinginkannya.

"Ku antar pulang Hyuuga-san." Jelas itu bukan pertanyaan. Gaara jelas tau kalau Sakura tidak membawa kendaraan.

"Ah tidak. maksudku aku bisa menggunakan bus." Sakura tidak suka berkendaraan sendiri. Karna itulah Neji selalu mengantarnya. Pulang dari mengajar tentu saja bus, taksi atau lainnya menjadi pilihan karna berbeda dengan jam pulang kantor Neji.

"Anggap saja aku memaksa. aku... maksudku kami bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Hitung-hitung menghemat biaya." Lagi-lagi Sakura tak bisa menolak saat Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura merasa bingung karena jika tidak menawarkan singgah pada Gaara dan Rei akan terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi jika menawarkan singgah Sakura takut ayah dan anak itu akan benar-benar singgah. Tentu saja bukan hal bagus untuk dibayangkan seorang istri membawa masuk pria kerumahnya saat suaminya tak ada. Ya meski ada Rei diantara mereka. Kecuali kalau Gaara cukup pengertian untuk menolak.

"Uhm mau masuk dulu?" tawar Sakura ragu-ragu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah saat emeraldnya bertemu dengan jade Gaara.

"Aku mau. Aku mau. Kita main dirumah ibu guru ya yah. Boleh ya?" Antusias Rei justru membuat Sakura makin gelisah. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menunggu keputusan Gaara.

"Tidak Rei. Besok kakek datang berkunjung. kita harus mempersiapkan banyak hal." Sakura tidak tau Gaara berkata jujur atau mengerti kecanggungan Sakura. Yang Sakura tau, dia merasa lega mendengar penolakan pria itu pada rengekan putranya.

"Tapi yah..." Rei masih mencoba membujuk ayahnya.

"Rei... kita tak bisa mengecewakan kakekkan?" ucap Gaara tak ingin dibantah. Sakura meringis tak enak melihat wajah murung Rei. Tapi ini memang yang diinginkannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi disekolah hari senin Rei-chan." Hibur sakura yang jelas sia-sia karna bocah itu tetap merengut dikursi belakang.

"Kami pulang. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Gaara yang di iyakan Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura berterima kasih Gaara mengerti keengganan Sakura tentang hal tadi.

Beberapa hari kemudian Neji keluar kota. Tapi suaminya itu tidak mengatakan dengan jelas tujuannya. Yang Sakura tau itu berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Sakura tak ingin memperumit keadaan dengan menuntut penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya dari Neji. Lagipula Sakura tidak ingin memastikan kabar yang didengarnya dari salah satu rekan kerja Neji tentang suaminya yang dipindahkan kecabang perusahaan di luar kota. Sakura tak akan bisa membayangkan memilih ikut suaminya atau tetap tinggal untuk pekerjaannya. Sakura tak ingin memikirkannya dan sedikit berharap itu tak terjadi.

Sakura duduk di halte menatap gerimis yang menyelimuti bumi. Ini hari libur, sekaligus hari ketiga Neji diluar kota. Berdiam diri dirumah tanpa Neji membuatnya begitu kesepian. Bahkan niatnya mengunjungi mertuanyapun harus urung karna cuaca. Padahal Sakura pikir akan menyenangkan bertemu Hinata, adik ipar manisnya. Sakura tersenyum membayangkan kekesalan Hinata saat Sakura menyebutnya manis. Padahal gadis itu memang manis.

Emeraldnya menyipit menatap heran mobil yang menepi tepat didepannya. Pikiran buruk mulai berkelebat dikepala pinknya. Terlalu banyak menonton film crime membuat imajinasinya terlalu liar. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusirpikiran konyolnya.

"Sakura..." Suara bariton menghentikan tingkah aneh Sakura.

" Sa... suke." Tentu saja bertemu Sasuke di tempat ini adalah hal tak terduga baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung. Apa peduli pria itu pada apa yang dilakukannya? oke. Hujan. Dihalte. Sendirian. Itu memang terlihat aneh, tapi Sakura rasa tidak cukup aneh untuk membuat Sasuke peduli. mereka baru satu kali bertemu. Bagi Sakura terlalu cepat untuk saling peduli. Jangan membandingkan dengan pendapat orang lain karna Sakura tak mempertimbangkan hal itu.

"Hanya menatap Hujan." Jawaban kalem Sakura mendapat pandangan menelisik dari Sasuke. Sakura mengedipkan matanya bingung ketika pria dihadapannya mendengus.

"Kau akan mati kebosanan jika sendirian." Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memasukkan wanita itu kedalam mobilnya.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura setengah berteriak terkejut saat Sasuke memasangkan seatbeltnya.

"menemanimu." Pria raven itu menjalankan mobilnya tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih. Sakura tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Seharusnya dia marah karna Sasuke seperti menculiknya. Sakura ingin bertanya tentang apa yang dipikirkan pria disampingnya, namun mulutnya yang akan menyuarakan pikirannya tertutup kembali. Wajah tampan dengan sedikit tetesan air akibat gerimis tadi begitu menghipnotisnya. Mungkin benar kata orang, basah itu seksi. Dengan gugup Sakura kembali menatap jalanan di depan berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Sakura tidak akan mengartikan terlalu jauh penyebab debarannya. Baginya sangat wajar perasaan ini muncul saat berada di dekat pria tampan. Tapi sedikitnya ini mengingatkannya pada saat pertama kali bertemu Neji dulu. Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras, berusaha menghentikan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kembali kekenyataan dengan tambahan perasaan canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya... kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Kita sampai." Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan menerobos hujan masuk kedalam cafe diikuti Sakura.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama tiga puluh menit mereka duduk bersama. Sakura memandang hujan diluar yang sedikit bertambah deras. Sesekali jarinya memutar cangkir berisi coklat panas yang tinggal setengah. Sesekali yang lain Sakura menghela nafas dan mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya kelantai. Emeraldnya berkali-kali bergulir melirik pria didepannya yang masih sibuk dengan ipadnya. Menemani apa? ini sama saja dengan saat dia sendirian, sepi. Lebih membosankan karna dia harus berkali-kali berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah tampan di depannya. Belum lagi mengendalikan mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan protes yang akan membuatnya merasa tak enak. Ditambah perasaan gelisah yang dia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan penyebabnya. Benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin cepat pulang.

"Kau mau tambah coklat panasnya?" akhirnya Sasuke bersuara di menit keempat puluh lima.

"Tidak. Umh kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang." Entah kenapa Sakura terdengar ragu-ragu. Seolah dia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak di sukai Sasuke. Ini membuat Sakura jengkel pada dirinya.

"Di luar masih gerimis, Sakura." Lagi. Ada perasaan tak biasa ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan suara seksi pria itu. Oh tidak. Sakura mulai memuji pria selain suaminya. Matanya bahkan menyempatkan menatap bibir menggoda Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menahan bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan erangan jengkel. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

"Ya. Mungkin tidak apa-apa sedikit basah-basahan." Sakura merutuki mulutnya yang mengatakan hal aneh. Sepertinya otaknya sedang tidak bisa mengontrol gerak bibirnya. Dan lebih merasa konyol saat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mungkin bertanya-tanya atau berpikir betapa anehnya Sakura.

"Emm bagaimana kabar karin?" benar. Mungkin topik ini bisa mengingatkan tubuhnya agar tak bereaksi layaknya remaja puber.

"Masih sama." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ini cuma peperasaan Sakura atau bagaimana. Pria raven di depannya terlihat tidak seperti sedang membicarakan kekasihnya. Terlalu datar. Atau mungkin memang seperti itulah sifat Sasuke. Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Dia masih sama Sakura. Padahal aku berharap dia semenarik dirimu." Berbahaya. pria ini benar-benar berbahaya bagi Sakura. Dengan wajah datar dia mampu mengucapkan kata-kata yang mempengaruhi irama jantung Sakura, persahabatannya, pernikahannya. Tunggu. Mempengaruhi yang bagaimana? meski Sakura tidak yakin tapi dia cukup khawatir akan sesuatu.

"Kami memang berbeda Sasuke." Sakura hampir tersedak saat mengucapkan nama pria didepannya.

"Aku tau. Hujan sudah reda. Ku antar pulang." Sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya membuat Sakura tertegun. Pria pemaksa yang sialan tampan. Sakura merasa seperti anak kecil yang hanya menurut tanpa boleh membantah. Harusnya ini menjengkelkan mengingat Sakura yang keras kepala tapi dengan Sasuke ini terasa benar. Salah tapi benar. kepala Sakura terasa berdenyut memikirkannya.

Kesunyian dalam perjalanan pulang tak membuat Sakura segelisah sebelumnya. Mungkinkah dia sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kesunyian yang selalu ada saat bersama Sasuke? mungkin saja. Sakura merasa sulit menahan senyumannya ketika sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Jangan tanyakan alasannya karna Sakura juga tidak tau. Helaan nafas yang Sakura bingung mengartikannya -lega atau kecewa- lolos dari bibirnya ketika mereka sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Sakura berdiri disamping mobil Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat menawarkan Sasuke untuk singgah karna malas menghadapi situasi yang mungkin akan semakin membuatnya tak nyaman. Dan sepertinya Sasuke mengerti.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura." Sakura terpana saat ucapan Sasuke diakhiri dengan senyum menawan. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya saat mobil Sasuke telah meninggalkannya tanpa sempat Sakura menyahuti. Helaan nafas Sakura terdengar lagi saat dirinya menyadari bahwa tadi dia terpesona pada senyuman Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya ketika mendengar ucapan 'sampai jumpa' dari Sasuke. Tanpa sadar hatinya berharap. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang semakin tidak wajar. Sasuke membuatnya sakit kepala.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Pft ada kesalahan fatal di ch pertama. Tapi ku harap itu tak akan terlalu mengganggu. Semakin ke depan sepertinya akan sedikit lebih banyak perubahan mengingat segala hal tak wajar di ff ini cukup menggunung. Setidaknya aku bernostalgia kan...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **26/7/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Affair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa buruk karna Neji baru memberitahukan hal yang membuat Sakura kepikiran akhir-akhir ini tadi pagi. Neji di pindah tugaskan keluar kota. Bertemu murid-murid mungilnya tidak lagi mampu menghilangkan kegelisahan Sakura. Pikirannya berkutat tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lusa suaminya sudah harus pindah. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura makin tak bisa mengeluarkan Neji, pekerjaanya, murid-muridnya dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu dari kepalanya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Matsuri. Sakura tersenyum lesu seraya duduk di hadapan seniornya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Matsuri menatap Sakura sedikit lebih lama sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku di mejanya.

"Ku rasa sesekali curhat tidak akan menyakitmu Sakura." Sakura meringis tak enak mendengar ucapan Matsuri. Sakura tak tau ini normal atau tidak, tapi pemilik emerald itu sama sekali tak punya keinginan untuk berbagi apapun dengan siapapun. Bagaimapun dia sangat berusaha, nyatanya dia tetap tak bisa berbagi. Sakura merasa tak bisa menyampaikan maksudnya dengan baik. Bahkan Sakura merasa Neji terkadang tak mengenalinya dengan baik.

Sakura sampai dirumah pukul tiga sore. Pikiran ruwet membuatnya sangat lambat merespon sesuatu. Dia tertinggal di Tk sendirian. Berjalan ke halte butuh waktu dua kali lipat dari biasanya membuatnya harus menunggu bus berikutnya karena tertinggal. Sampai di rumah pun Sakura tak berselera melakukan apapun. Hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sakura." Panggilan lirih Neji membuatnya yang sudah setengah tertidur terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya memberengut melihat Neji yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf. Kupikir aku sudah cukup pelan, ternyata masih membuatmu terkejut." Dengan lembut Neji membelai surai merah muda istrinya yang kusut.

" Jangan dipikirkan Neji-kun. Ini sudah biasa terjadikan?" dengan senyum malas Sakura berusaha menenangkan Neji yang terlihat merasa bersalah. Melihat senyum Sakura, mau tak mau membuat Neji ikut tersenyum. Melupakan rasa bersalahnya.

" Apa kau kepikiran dengan kepindahanku? tak biasanya kau masih berantakan jam segini. Ah jangan-jangan kau belum makan?" wajah khawatir Neji muncul lagi mengingat kebiasaan Sakura saat banyak pikiran. Sakura mengangguk dengan cengiran tak berdosanya. Perlahan wanita itu beringsut memeluk lengan Neji dengan manja.

"Aku harus bagaimana Neji-kun? pekerjaanku tak bisa ku tinggalkan begitu saja. Kau tau ini impianku. Kalau pindah... kurasa butuh waktu."

"Aku tak akan memaksamu ikut. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti aku tak bisa menolak kepindahanku."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya memandang Neji tak percaya. Suaminya itu terkekeh melihat wajah tak terima Sakura.

"Hmm bukankah kau yang tidak mau ikut." Goda Neji dengan wajah pura-pura kesal.

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku." Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya memojokkan dirinya. Sungguh dia tidak berniat mempersulit keadaan.

"Aku tau. Aku akan tetap pergi lusa. Dan kau tetap disini. Tidak bersama bukan berarti tidak saling cintakan? aku sangat mencintaimu." Neji mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. Suami istri itu saling tatap yang berlanjut pada ciuman panjang. Gerakan lembut bibir Neji membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Pikiran Sakura mulai memberontak ketika tangan suaminya menelusuri lutut menuju daerah intimnya dengan sangat lembut. Tapi dengan sangat memaksa logikanya yang lain berhasil menekan keengganan dalam otaknya yang akan merusak malam berkualitasnya bersama Neji. Sakura memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati sentuhan Neji. Wanita itu berharap malamnya kali ini akan berakhir dengan indah.

Keesokan paginya dengan inisiatif Sakura mereka melakukan liburan dadakan ke pantai. Tentunya setelah keduanya mengurus ijin tak masuk kerja. Pada pukul sepuluh mereka telah sampai dipantai. Tidak ramai. Bahkan cenderung sepi. Datang bukan pada hari libur merupakan pilihan tepat untuk keduanya yang sedang butuh suasana tenang untuk di nikmati. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan bikini, Sakura menyusul Neji melakukan snorkeling. Tentu saja setelah memakai masker dan snorkel serta kaki katak.

Pemandangan bawah laut benar-benar menakjubkan. Warna-warni indah hewan dan tumbuhan laut begitu memanjakan mata. Mereka mengabadikan moment bersama ikan-ikan cantik. Sesekali Sakura memeluk dan mencium pipi suaminya. Suasana indah membangun mood yang bagus untuk Sakura.

Keduanya beristirahat di karang yang sedikit menonjol di atas permukaan air. Sakura bersandar pada dada bidang Neji yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka menikmati keindahan alam dalam kesunyian yang terasa nyaman. Sakura semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Neji sementara suaminya itu membuat gerakan kecil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Ini terasa menakjubkan." Gumam Sakura memandang titik pertemuan langit dan laut. langit yang tanpa matahari siang semakin membuat keduanya leluasa menikmati ciptaan tuhan.

"Hm. Aku akan sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini." Neji mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyesap wangi helaian pink istrinya dalam-dalam. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati kelembutan Nejinya. Kenyamanan yang dia rasakan seperti bom waktu yang mengusiknya. Isi kepalanya sedang berdebat tentang hal yang seharusnya dan hal yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura hanya bisa berharap perasaannya untuk Neji bisa kembali utuh seperti dulu.

"Ya. Akupun akan sangat merindukanmu, Neji-kun. Sering-seringlah menghubungiku jika sudah di sana." Sakura tersenyum manis. Saat mengecup pipi Neji entah kenapa wajah seseorang melintas di kepalanya. Senyum sedihnya Sakura sembunyikan dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Neji. Sesak dihatinya semakin terasa ketika Neji memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

Waktu bersenang-senang telah habis. Dengan enggan Sakura mengantar Suaminya ke bandara. Tidak banyak yang mereka ucapkan. Keduanya sama-sama tau betapa mereka akan merasa sangat kehilangan setelah ini. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berpisah dalam waktu lama. Empat tahun lebih bersama membuat keduanya terbiasa dengan keberadaan masing-masing tanpa terfikir hari ini akan terjadi.

"Jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa makan. Istirahat cukup. sering-seringlah menghubungiku." Neji tertawa kecil mendengar rentetan pesan wanita yang memeluknya erat.

" Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Katakan kau akan melakukannya Neji-kun." Dengan sebal Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tau aku akan melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu." Neji mencium kening Sakura.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Lagi. Sakura memeluk suaminya erat.

"Hei hei aku harus berangkat Sakura." Neji melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan lembut. Dengan wajah tak rela Sakura membiarkan Neji pergi.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Neji, Sakura mulai merasa terbiasa hanya mendengar suara suaminya. Terakhir Neji mengabarkan betapa orangtuanya sangat marah karna tau kepindahan putranya dari orang lain. Meski Neji mengatakan ini bukan salahnya tetap saja Sakura merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia memastikan Neji benar-benar sudah memberitahu orangtuanya atau tidak ketika suaminya bilang akan melakukannya nanti.

Di hari berikutnya Hinata, adik iparnya datang berkunjung. Tentu saja Sakura merasa senang. Dia benar-benar merindukan wajah manis gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata juga membawa sekantung besar belanjaan. Sepertinya dia berniat membuat Sakura gendut dengan memasakan banyak makanan malam ini.

"Nii-san benar-benar membuat kekacauan dirumah. Oh ya, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu pada nee-chan?" tanya Hinata saat mereka mencuci piring setelah makan malam.

"Ya. Kaa-san sangat marah padanya, padaku juga ku rasa." Kata-kata terakhir terdengar lebih lirih. Hinata memandang Sakura sendu. Dia pikir posisi Sakura pasti semakin tidak nyaman dengan kejadian ini.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran Neji-nii. Dia benar-benar membuat kekacauan." Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata. "Aku benar-benar menymenyayangimu, nee-chan." Ucap gadis indigo itu tulus.

"Aku tau. Jangan khawatir." Sahut Sakura tak kalah tulus.

Sakura dan Hinata menghabiskan separuh malam dengan mengobrol banyak hal. Hal-hal yang selalu Sakura tolak dan membuat Hinata kesal. Salah satunya tetang keinginan gadis itu tinggal bersama Sakura. Alasannya terdengar masuk akal karna tidak ingin Sakura kesepian dan berniat mengantar jemput Sakura pergi mengajar. Tapi dengan tegas Sakura menolak. Mana tega Sakura melihat adik iparnya kerepotan mengantar jemput dia. Belum lagi jarak Hinata untuk pergi ke kampus yang makin jauh. Lebih baik gadis itu tetap dirumah orang tuanya karna jarak ke kampusnya memang lebih dekat. Hinata sempat menggerutu tentang Sakura yang tak mau menggunakan mobil Neji yang menganggur. Tapi gadis itu langsung terdiam saat menyadari jawabannya.

Akhir pekan selanjutnya Sakura mengiyakan saja ajakan jalan-jalan dari Hinata. Katanya sebagai ganti Sakura yang menolak permintaan Hinata untuk tinggal bersama Sakura, tiap akhir pekan mereka harus berbelanja atau melakukan apapun bersama. Tak ada alasan yang bisa menolak Hinata. Sedikit merepotkan tapi Sakura pikir akan menyenangkan menghabiskan satu hari bersama adik ipar manisnya.

Niat awal hanya jalan-jalan tapi justru berakhir dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di masing-masing tangan keduanya. Kaki mereka yang terasa pegal membuat keduanya sepakat beristirahat di cafe terdekat. Sambil menikmati minuman favorit masing-masing, mereka saling berceloteh tentang barang-barang yang gagal di beli karna harganya terlalu tinggi. Tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukan besok. Sampai Hinata mengeluh betapa menyebalkannya aturan dalam keluarganya.

"Jangan nekad melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang keluargamu Hinata-chan. Rasanya sungguh tidak enak." Ucap Sakura dengan Wajah seolah mengenang hal menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku. Meskipun ingin kurasa aku tidak akan bisa. Karna jika pun aku melakukannya, aku hanya akan tetap sendiri. Sungguh aku bersyukur kalian bersama." Senyum sendu mengakhiri kalimat Hinata. sebagian Sakura mengerti maksud kata-kata Hinata. Tapi sebagian lagi dia meragukan pemikirannya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka terjebak pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sakura." Suara bariton yang menyapa Sakura itu membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Sa... suke." Keterkejutan sangat kentara di wajah Sakura. Dia tak pernah terpikir akan bertemu lagi dengan pemilik onix itu. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan cuek duduk disamping Sakura.

"Teme. Kau meninggalkan... Sakura-chan!" suara cempreng Naruto mengagetkan dua orang yang dihampiri Sasuke.

"Naruto. Wah ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan ya?" seru Sakura senang, setidaknya sampai dia menyadari keanehan sikap Naruto dan Hinata saat mata keduanya bertemu, terutama saat Naruto duduk disamping gadis indigo itu. "A... ah kurasa kalian bisa kenalan atau..." Sakura dengan ragu, sangat ragu dengan yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kami sudah saling kenal. Iyakan, Hinata-chan?" Senyum Naruto terlihat aneh dimata Sakura. Lagipula ada apa dengan kata chan? dan tambahan pertanyaan, kenapa Hinata seperti tak berniat menyahuti ucapan sahabat pirangnya.

"Benarkah? sudah berapa lama?" Dengan nada ceria Sakura berusaha mengikis kecanggungan yang ada. Keanehan pada Naruto dan Hinata mengalahkan perasaan entah apa yang membuatnya ingin terfokus pada pria raven dengan wangi memabukan disampingnya. Diamnya Hinata juga merupakan hal aneh bagi Sakura. oke, Hinata memang gadis pemalu. Ada saat-saat Hinata menjadi sangat pendiam. Tapi tidak dengan aura suram seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup lama sampai mengetahui makanan favorit masing-masing." Sasuke menjawab dengan acuh seraya memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi. Sepertinya pria itu tidak tau jika jawabannya semakin membuat tubuh Sakura kaku merasakan sesuatu dari arah depan. Atau memang tak peduli. Sakura bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada di situasi apa dirinya sekarang. Bahkan Naruto yang tak bisa berhenti mengoceh saja terdiam.

"Ah apa yang..." Niat Sakura memecah kecanggungan urung karna Hinata langsung memotong ucapanya.

"Aku lelah. Kita pulang nee-chan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Hinata langsung beranjak dengan membawa seluruh kantong belanjaan mereka menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Eh... Hinata tunggu. Ah..." Dengan sedikit panik Sakura mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya mencari dompet.

"Tidak perlu..."

"Tidak usah..." Sakura menatap dua pria yang mengucapkan sesuatu berbarengan. "Biar kami yang bayar." Naruto menyampaikan maksud mereka.

"Ha ha terima kasih. Tapi aku juga menghasilkan uang. Jangan terlalu memanjakanku." Sifat keras kepala Sakura membuatnya tetap meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja. Mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dua pria di depanya. Setelah itu secepat mungkin Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Hinata yang telah menstater mobil dan langsung menginjak pedal gas ketika Sakura telah masang seatbelt.

Tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura. Keheningan yang tercipta begitu menyiksa Sakura. Banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepala pinknya. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata? Apa Naruto tau Hinata adalah adik iparnya dan sebaliknya? lalu Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan dua orang itu? meski akhirnya tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena bahkan menanyakan apakah adik iparnya itu baik-baik saja pun dia ragu.

Hari-hari berikutnya Sakura merasa ada yang salah. Hinata tidak lagi menghubunginya. Dua minggu terlewati. Akhir pekan yang Hinata wajibkan untuk bersama seolah terlupakan oleh gadis itu. Sakura merasa tak nyaman seolah dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Padahal dari pikiran paling tenangnya dan hati terdalamnya dia yakin tak melakukannya. Benar-benar situasi yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pada Neji di telepon setelah menceritakan kejadian dicafe.

"Mungkin iya...mungkin juga tidak."

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu Neji-kun?"

"Ha ha aku merindukanmu."

"Neji-kun" Jerit Sakura sebal yang hanya ditanggapi Neji dengan kekehan. "Aku berencana ke rumah kaa-san besok." lanjutnya.

"Sakura, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Sakura dengan jelas mendengar nada khawatir suaminya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum lembut terkembang dibibir Sakura berharap menghapus kekhawatiran Neji meski prianya itu tak melihat.

"Minggu depan aku pulang." Ucapan Neji terdengar setelah suara helaan nafasnya. Nada lembut yang digunakan prianya membuat sakura tau bahwa Neji masih khawatir.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi bersama minggu depan?"

"Itu lebih baik. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Aku mencintaimu." Neji memutuskan sambungan. Sakura menatap ponselnya. Neji jauh lebih lembut dari awal-awal pernikahannya. Dan Sakura dengan egois kehilangan sebagian perasaannya untuk Neji. Jika ia dapat mengontrol perasaannya tentu dia tak akan membiarkan rasanya pada Neji berkurang sedikitpun.

Sakura berkali-kali menghubungi Hinata. Tapi adik iparnya itu hanya membalas pesannya bahwa dia sedang sibuk tanpa mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Sakura pikir sesuatu telah terjadi. Tak ada cara untuk menemui Hinata melintas di kepalanya. Dan butuh keberanian lebih bagi Sakura untuk mengunjungi rumah mertuanya. Meski tadinya dia punya niat tapi sebenarnya keraguan besar mengendap di hatinya. Wanita itu mengakui betapa leganya dia saat mendengar Neji akan menemaninya.

"Naruto." Desah Sakura lega saat akhirnya Naruto mengangkat telepon darinya setelah beberapa kali.

"Sakura-chan." Keceriaan dalam suara sahabat pirangnya itu membuat Sakura ragu untuk meneruskan niatnya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya sakura.

"Kau tau? Benar. Aku sedang berada di Ame. Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Oh tidak. Bukan hal penting. Kita akan bertemu saat kau kembali kesini saja. Bye Naruto." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Sakura menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Sakura sering mendesah. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Naruto di Ame. Butuh waktu untuk menemui Hinata. Tapi perasaan tak enak terus bergelayut di hati Sakura. Dia sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Naruto. Mungkin terkesan lancang atau terlalu ikut campur urusan orang. Entah ini hal bagus atau tidak, tapi Sakura berniat menemuinya. Sasuke.

Proses menemui Sasuke bukan hal mudah. Meski juga bukan hal sulit. Sakura harus menghubungi kekasih pria itu. Mengingat dia sama sekali tidak memiliki informasi apapun tentang pria itu. Tatapan menyelidik Karin membuat sakura jengkel dan hampir kehilangan kesabaranya. Karin sangat posesif pada kekasih ravennya. Berusaha tidak kehilangan kendali Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura juga dengan susah payah menjelaskan bahwa Hinata adalah adik iparnya dan Sakura rasa itu alasan terbaik yang seharusnya mengikis segala pikiran buruk sahabat merahnya ini. Sakura juga menekankan bahwa Karin tau Sakura bersuami. Karin menatap Sakura intens. Wanita itu berkali-kali mengingatkan bahwa siapapun bisa tertarik pada kekasihnya. Meskipun sudah bersuami. Sakura percaya. Dan dia yakin jika Karin tau dia pernah bertemu Sasuke selain saat reuni, wanita berambut merah itu akan menjambaknya. Mengenal Karin sejak high school membuatnya hapal tabiat wanita berambut merah itu. Untungnya perdebatan itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Karin menyadari dia bahkan tidak mengenal Hinata jadi dengan berat hati wanita itu memberikan alamat kantor Sasuke, karna Karin tak mau memberikan nomer ponsel kekasihnya pada siapapun. Yang membuat Sakura makin kesal Karin tak berhenti mengomel karna tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanya untuk menemani Sakura menemui Sasuke. Karin seorang wedding organizer.

Gedung tinggi di depannya membuat Sakura berdecak kesal. Pasti sulit menemui seseorang yang bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi jika Sasuke adalah orang penting. Sakura tidak bisa menunggu, jika hari ini gagal bertemu Sasuke maka dia harus menunggu seminggu untuk memupuskan rasa penasaranya. Dan itu tak baik untuk kepalanya.

"Bisakah aku menemui Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada resepsionis cantik berambut pirang.

"Apa anda Haruno Sakura?" wanita berambut pirang itu bertanya balik.

"Ya..." Sakura bingung bagaimana wanita itu tahu namanya.

"Tuan Uchiha berpesan agar anda menemuinya direstoran chidori jam empat sore nanti."

"Oh baiklah. Terima kasih." Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia pikir mungkin Karin sudah menghubungi Sasuke. Dan pria itu hanya mempunyai waktu luang di jam itu.

Pada jam yang dijanjikan Sakura sudah berada di salah satu ruangan restoran. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Setelah pria itu duduk di hadapan Sakura, seorang pelayan menyodorkan buku menu pada mereka. Sakura menatap pria tampan yang bahkan tidak menyapanya lebih dulu. Pria ini selalu membuatnya merasa aneh. Di abaikan tapi di perhatikan. Yah semacam itulah. Dan Sakura sangat tak suka saat dia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya seperti ini.

"Aku menemuimu bukan untuk makanan." ucap Sakura seraya meletakan buku menu di meja membuat Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sakura.

"Setidaknya temani aku makan. Aku bahkan belum makan siang." Jawab Sasuke mengembalikan fokus pada buku menu.

"Sasuke..." Rajuk Sakura. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Sakura sendiripun terkejut mendengar nada bicaranya. Sungguh Sakura tak berniat. Tapi entah rasa apa yang membuatnya bisa bertingkah seolah sedang bersama neji. Sakura menelan ludahnya saat Sasuke menyerahkan buku menu pada pelayan dan memandangnya... entahlah. Sakura tak berani mengartikanya.

"Bawakan dessert, apa saja." Perintah Sasuke pada pelayan yang mengangguk patuh. Sakura tak bisa menerka situasi apa yang menyelimuti mereka sampai-sampai dia takut untuk bicara. Takut akan membuat kesalahan berikutnya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Lega. Sakura sangat lega ketika Sasuke menanyakan hal yang memang menjadi tujuanya bertemu Sasuke.

"Hinata bertingkah aneh." Sakura berdehem menetralkan suaranya. "Maksudku setelah dicafe waktu itu. Jadi... apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Sakura. dia sangat berharap Sasuke bisa memberitahunya sesuatu.

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau ketahui?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengrenyit.

"Jika bisa semua yang kau ketahui tentang itu." Jawab Sakura bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Sakura mengenal Hinata cukup lama tapi sama sekali gadis itu tak pernah menceritakan tentang seorang kekasih.

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura lirih. Dirinya merasa semakin buruk tidak mengetahui apapun tentang orang yang berarti untuknya.

"Sudah lama. Saat Hinata masih high school." Sakura tidak tau, hal itu terjadi lebih dulu atau setelah dia berpacaran dengan Neji empat tahun lalu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mereka terlihat seperti..." Sakura bingung mewakilkan dengan kata apa yang tepat seperti pemikiranya.

"Mereka putus. Tapi masih berhubungan baik setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menggeram kesal. "Aku tidak tau Sakura. Yang jelas hal itu sangat menyakiti keduanya. Dan Naruto tidak menceritakan apapun." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan.

"Begitu." Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya.

"Sakura." panggilan dengan nada berbeda itu membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Kau tau? Betapa senangnya aku ketika Karin bilang kau akan menemuiku." Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Situasi ini menjurus ke hal yang tidak dia sukai.

"Apa nama kue ini? rasanya enak." Sakura menyuap potongan makanan yang menurutnya mahal kemulutnya.

"Eclair." jawab Sasuke. "Kau benar-banar sulit di lewatkan Sakura." lanjut pria itu. Benarkah? Sakura pikir justru Sasukelah yang sulit di lewatkan.

"Habiskan makananmu. Waktuku tak banyak. Ku antar pulang." Sangat otoriter dan menyebalkan. Dengan bersungut-sungut Sakura menyelesaikan kegiatanya.

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Dengan gugup sakura berniat membuka pintu mobil tapi terkunci. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Sementara Sasuke terlihat mengerang frustasi. Sangat berbeda dengan ketenangannya di beberapa pertemuan mereka.

"Ke...napa?" Tanya Sakura melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak biasa. Tanpa di duga Sasuke membuatnya terkurung diantara pintu mobil dan tubuh pria itu. Jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat debaran jantung Sakura menggila. Wajah putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah. Apakah ada wanita yang bisa bersikap biasa saja dalam posisi ini dengan pria yang luar biasa tampan? mungkin. Tapi Sakura termasuk ke kelompok yang tidak bisa.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama aku sudah tak bisa mengabaikanmu." Nafas Sasuke terdengar memburu. Itu sangat mempengaruhi reaksi tubuh Sakura. Wangi khas yang memabukan merasuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Di tambah sorot mata yang terlihat seperti... Neji, sorot mata sangat menginginkanya. Gerakan lembut tangan Sasuke di permukaan lengan telanjangnya membuat sistem pernafasan Sakura tersumbat. Deru nafas Sasuke menyapu wajahnya ketika kembali memangkas jarak mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Sakura?" bisikkan pria itu di telinganya membuatnya tak lagi bisa mengontrol jenis fantasi dipikirannya.

"Sasu..."

"Fantasiku tentangmu adalah yang teliar." Aku mengalaminya saat ini, jerit batin Sakura. Tubuhnya sangat... sangat terpengaruh oleh Sasuke. " Ku pikir tidak memiliki informasi apapun tentangmu bisa membuatku menahan diri. Tapi kau seolah menggodaku. Selalu mengujiku. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

"tapi..." Sasuke membatasi kecupanya di bibir Sakura dengan satu jarinya. onixnya menatap emerald Sakura yang menyayu. "Kata dobe kau seorang istri." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menawan sarat kekecewaan. Sedangkan Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang. Otaknya terasa kosong. apa? Sasuke hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sakura tau. Tapi wanita itu tak bisa mengabaikan nyeri di dadanya ketika kebenaran itu keluar keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Dan yang mengejutkan, aku masih sangat menginginkanmu." Ucapan Sasuke tak lagi masuk ke otak Sakura. Dia masih berkutat dengan perasaanya ketika Sasuke mejauh dan mengecup punggung tanganya. Dengan tenang Sasuke keluar lebih dulu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggilnya lembut.

"Ah... ya." Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil Sasuke. "Terima kasih Sasuke." Setelah mengucapkanya Sakura buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Sakura merosot dibalik pintu memeluk lututnya. Sakura ingin lari dari perasaan tak nyamanya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Sakura terus menggumam tak jelas. Suara mesin mobil Sasuke yang menjauh menambah rasa tak nyaman dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Keyikarus**

 **27/7/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hari ini kelas iguana, kelas yang di bimbing Sakura melakukan kegiatan lapangan. Bermain elang dan anak ayam. Tk Sakon menamai tiap kelas dengan nama-nama hewan. Seperti kelas yang di bimbing Sakura bernama iguana. Kelas Matsuri, komodo. Kelas Tayuya, Kasturi. Dan lainnya. Entah apa yang pemilik sekolah ini pikirkan saat memberi nama tiap-tiap kelas itu.

Sakura membagi anak-anak didiknya yang berjumlah dua puluh menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama terdiri dari Rei, Chouchou, dan lainya akan melakukan permainan terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan kelompok dua berada disamping lapangan untuk menonton. Saat Sakura bertanya siapa yang ingin menjadi elang, dengan semangat Rei mengajukan diri. Setelah itu Sakura meminta anak-anak lainya berbaris memanjang kebelakang. Tiap-tiap anak memegang bahu teman didepanya. Tak lupa Sakura berpesan agar pegangan mereka pada bahu temanya jangan sampai terlepas. Guru cantik itu tertawa kecil saat mendengarkan teriakan semangat murid-murid imutnya.

"Chouchou-chan, karna kau yang paling depan berarti kau adalah induk ayam. Sebagai induk ayam kau harus melindungi anak-anakmu. Kau mengerti?" Chou-chou mengangguk dengan semangat. Sepertinya gadis kecil bertubuh gemuk itu sangat antusias.

"Dan Rei-chan, semangat untuk menangkap anak-anak ayam sebanyak-banyaknya ya." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati bocah berambut merah yang menanggapinya dengan percaya diri.

Permainan pun di mulai. Rei dengan tampang serius berlari mencoba melintasi Chou-chou yang merentangkan tangannya melindungi para anak ayam dibelakangnya. Anak-anak dibelakang Chouchou tampak kesulitan mengikuti Chouchou yang bergerak kesana kemari menghadang Rei. Anak diurutan paling belakang terjatuh dan otomatis pegangannya di bahu temannya terlepas. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan dengan lebih lincah Rei berusaha lepas dari penjagaan Chouchou. Meski sudah berusaha, ternyata berat badannya membuat Chouchou kalah cepat. Anak yang terjatuh tadi berhasil di tangkap Rei. Sementara itu Sakura dan kelompok dua berteriak-teriak di samping lapangan memberi semangat dua anak yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan misi masing-masing.

Mata Chou-chou memicing. Dia sepertinya tak mau kalah lagi oleh Rei. Dengan lebih semangat dia menghalangi tiap langkah Rei tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang memburu. Saking bersemangatnya Chou-chou sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tersungkur. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, teman-teman dibelakangnya ikut terjatuh layaknya domino. Anak-anak di pinggir lapangan tertawa keras. Sakura sungguh tidak berniat, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan tawa kecilnya saat membantu Chouchou dan yang lainya bangun. Tawa anak-anak dipinggir lapangan rupanya menular pada Rei, Chouchou dan lainnya. Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Keseruan bersama murid-muridnya tadi masih mengukir senyum Sakura hingga ia berada di rumah. Seketika Sakura terdiam memandang sekeliling rumahnya. Dia menyadari betapa sepi rumahnya. Tanpa Neji. Mungkin, mungkin seandainya mereka memiliki anak rumah ini akan lebih ramai. Sakura membelai perutnya perlahan.

"Jika saja tidak ada kejadian itu, apakah hidupku akan lebih bahagia?" pandangan wanita itu terlihat kosong. "Atau jauh lebih buruk?" Sakura tertawa getir mengingat kilasan masa lalunya. Sampai sekarang pun dia merasa kehidupanya terlalu... sulit di terima. Meski rasa sesak itu ada tapi tak cukup mampu membuat air matanya menetes. Atau memang tak sesakit dulu. Waktu memang menakjubkan.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menyebut nama seseorang yang melintas dikepalanya dengan lirih. Sakura tak tau bagaimana jika dia bertemu lagi dengan pria sejuta pesona itu. Wanita itu berharap tak akan ada lagi pertemuan dengan Sasuke. Dia sangat bingung menentukan sikapnya. Sasuke berkata sangat menginginkannya. Tapi pria itu juga yang menyadarkan dirinya adalah seorang istri. Sakura pikir, bertemu sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan Sakura akan menghindarinya. mengingkari sesuatu di sudut hatinya yang menolak.

Sehari menjelang kepulangan Neji Sakura berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Sakura berniat memberi tahunya tentang kepulangan Neji. Mungkin saja jika mengetahui hal ini gadis itu akan mau bersama-sama menjemput Neji di bandara. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Hinata masih tidak menjawab teleponnya seperti sebelumnya. Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Memangnya dia melakukan apa sampai Hinata begitu menghindarinya.

 _Besok Neji-kun akan kembali. Jika sempat, ikutlah denganku menjemputnya Hinata-chan._

Sakura hanya bisa berharap Hinata tidak mengabaikan pesannya. Rasanya semakin kesepian saat orang yang ada di dekatmu menghindar. Wanita itu meletakkan ponselnya dan beranjak ke dapur. Suasana hati buruk membuatnya lupa makan sejak pagi. Sedangkan ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Perutnya tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa lapar. Setelah mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai stroberi, Sakura kembali ke kamar seraya memakan rotinya dan membawa segelas susu di tangan kirinya. Wanita itu meraih ponselnya yang berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _Kau sudah makan malam?_

 _-0888xxxxx_

Sakura mengrenyit melihat nomor tak dikenal menanyakan makan malamnya. Apa orang ini akan mentraktirnya sesuatu yang mahal? bolehkah Sakura berpikir begitu? masa bodoh.

 _sudah. kau siapa?_

 _-Sakura_

Tidak perlu menunggu. Pesan Sakura langsung mendapat balasan. Sambil meminum susunya Sakura membaca isi pesan itu.

 _Sasuke. Sayang sekali. Kupikir aku akan bisa melihat wajahmu malam ini._

 _-Sasuke_

Rasa panas seketika menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura. Dengan heran Sakura memandang ponsel di tangan kanan dan gelas susu yang isinya tinggal separuh di tangan kirinya. Dengan pelan sakura menelan susu yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Aku cukup terkejut tidak tersedak." Gumam Sakura. Wanita itu menimang-nimang ponsel di tangannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membalas pesannya atau tidak. Jika dibalas dia akan semakin terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan pria itu. Sasuke mengakui dengan jelas bahwa pria itu menginginkannya. Bahkan dalam pesannya saat ini. Jika tidak dibalas... Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa. Tapi...

"Aaargggh kepalaku pusing!" Jerit Sakura melemparkan ponselnya asal di atas kasur. Sedangkan dirinya berguling-guling tak jelas diatas kasur.

"Dia menjengkelkan." Gumam Sakura duduk bersila. " Dia bahkan membuatku berdebat dengan diri sendiri. Dan sekarang aku bicara sendiri. Uchiha sialan!" dengan gemas Sakura melemparkan bantalnya asal. Perasaannya sangat tak nyaman karna bertingkah seperti remaja labil.

"oke." Sakura duduk dengan tenang. "Tarik nafas..." Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam hingga dadanya membusung. "Keluarkan..." Sakura melakukan hal itu tiga kali. Setelah merasa tenang, dia meraih ponselnya. Berkali-kali pemilik emerald itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun.

 _Benar. Sayang sekali. Kupikir kau tau aku seorang istri._

 _-Sakura_

Sakura menggigiti bibir dalamnya. Dia tahu dengan pasti jika balasannya untuk Sasuke sebenarnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia jelas tahu ada bagian yang tak rela jika Sasuke menghilang begitu saja. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang ingin terus berurusan dengan Sasuke. Meskipun di sadarinya jika itu berarti menyalakan api yang pasti akan membakar dirinya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

 _Kau tau aku tak peduli._

 _-Sasuke_

Sakura melotot, harusnya. Tapi matanya sipit, dan dia tidak bisa melotot. Neji selalu menggodanya karna hal ini. Lupakan. Sakura menjerit frustasi melihat balasan dari Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Antara senang dan semakin cemas. Sakura terdiam, lagi. Melirik ponselnya. Pikirannya mengkhawatirkan masa depanya. Sasuke terlalu menggoda. Sakura tak yakin bisa melewatkannya. Erangan jengkel Sakura terdengar lebih keras.

Ponselnya kembali berkedip-kedip. Satu pesan masuk. Apakah itu dari Sasuke juga? tapi Sakura belum membalas pesan sebelumnya. Dengan ragu Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mendesah lega ketika pesan masuk itu berasal dari Naruto. Wajah lega Sakura berubah menjadi garang setelah membaca pesan sahabat berisiknya.

 _Sakura-chan, kemarin Teme meminta nomormu. Aku tak bisa menolak memberikan momermu, kau tau? kalau marah dia menyeramkan. Ah ya hati-hati, mungkin dia akan menggodamu._

 _-Naruto_

Harusnya kau tau Naruto. Kalau sahabat cantikmu ini sudah mulai tergoda. Sakura langsung memukul kepalanya karna memikirkan hal yang berbahaya. Dengan cepat dia mematikan ponselnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berharap tidur bisa membuatnya lupa akan Sasuke keesokan harinya. Ingatkan Sakura untuk memukul kepala Naruto, penyebab kegelisahan Sakura malam ini terjadi.

Pagi harinya bukan lupa pada Sasuke justru pria itu sukses membuatnya tak tenang. Ada sekitar sepuluh sms Sasuke masuk ke ponselnya. Sakura tidak tau kalau pria berwajah datar itu memiliki jiwa teroris... atau penguntit... apapun yang membuat Sakura tak tenang. Pagi-pagi sakit kepala membuatnya tak berselera melanjutkan harinya.

 _Apa kau akan menjemputku?_

 _-Neji-kun_

Sakura tersenyum manis membalas pesan dari Neji. Setelah itu dia bergegas mandi. Satu jam lagi pesawat yang ditumpangi suaminya akan mendarat dibandara Konoha. Sakura tak mau terlambat untuk menjemputnya. Meski dia sangat kecewa karna Hinata tak menanggapi pesannya.

.

Sakura celingak celinguk mencari sosok Neji diantara kerumunan penumpang yang baru tiba. Senyum manisnya terkembang ketika melihat sosok yang di carinya melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dengan langkah ringan Sakura berlari menuju suaminya yang siap memeluknya.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura langsung melompat kepelukan Neji. " Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau gendutan?" bisik Neji ditelinganya membuat Sakura membeliak. Dengan kesal Sakura mendorong kasar tubuh prianya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Lama tidak bertemu seperti itu salammu Neji-kun?" Sakura bersedekap menatap garang suaminya. Sedangkan Neji terkekeh sembari menarik Sakuranya kembali kepelukannya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Sakura." Sakura hampir terbuai ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan familiar tidak jauh darinya. Reflek Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Neji, membuat suamimya bingung.

"Naruto!" panggilnya pada sosok berambut pirang yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura. Sejenak senyumnya mengembang namun memudar saat sapphirenya bertemu amethys Neji. Sakura mandang Neji sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Suara ceria Sakura membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ya seharusnya aku sekalian minta jemput padamu." Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Iyakan Neji?" Sakura menghela nafas mendengar nada bicara Naruto pada Neji berbeda dengan nada bicara Naruto padanya. Kapan dua orang ini bisa berinteraksi dengan normal?

"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku takut?" Rengek Sakura.

"Apa? kami baik-baik saja Sakura." Dengan lembut Neji merangkul bahu Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura makin khawatir melihat Naruto mendengus tak suka. Sakura sangat ingin tahu sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara Neji dan Naruto.

"Kita pulang Sakura. Aku lelah." Ucap Neji masih dengan nada lembut namun tak ingin dibantah.

"Sudah akan pulang? bukankah kalian sudah lama tak bertemu? ku rasa makan siang bersama bukan hal buruk." Tiga orang itu menoleh mendengar suara lain bicara.

"Teme. Kau gila." Protes Naruto pada pria berambut raven yang baru tiba. Sementara itu tubuh Sakura langsung menegang. Berusaha tidak terlihat terpengaruh Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada Neji. Melihat itu Sasuke menyeringai, membuat perasaan Sakura makin tak nyaman. Sedangkan Neji mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan arti seringaian pria uchiha itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hyuuga?" Sasuke seperti sengaja mengabaikan Naruto yang mengerang jengkel. Entah apa yang ada di kepala ravennya, yang jelas ada dua orang yang merasa tak senang dengan alasan berbeda pada tingkahnya. Sakura dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" tanya Neji pada wanita yang makin tak tenang di sampingnya.

"Ah kupikir sebaiknya kita pulang. Neji-kun butuh istirahat. Benarkan?" ucap Sakura lirih berusaha terlihat wajar.

"Maaf Uchiha, kupikir apa yang dikatakan istriku benar."

"Ah ya. Kau beruntung memiliki Sakura..." Sakura seolah akan mati mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Neji menatap Sasuke tajam. Seolah tak senang dengan ucapan pria itu. Bahkan Naruto penasaran dengan maksud Sasuke. "...yang sangat memperhatikanmu." lanjut Sasuke. Meski terkesan mengklarifikasi, nyatanya sama sekali tidak mengubah pemikiran tiga orang lainya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Neji membawa Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura masih sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan memasang wajah garang saat matanya bertemu onix Sasuke. Sekilas Sakura menangkap senyum Sasuke sebelum dia dan Neji masuk ke dalam taksi. Membuat Sakura ingin mencakar wajah tampan itu. Sasuke seperti sengaja membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi... sebenarnya Sakura takut pada apa?

Malam terlewati dengan tenang. Neji langsung jatuh tertidur karna kelelahan setelah membersihkan diri dan makan malam. Sakura memandangi ponselnya dengan sedih. Dia sudah menghapus pesan-pesan Sasuke dari ponselnya. Tapi wanita itu tak bisa menghapusnya dari kepalanya. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke terlalu frontal. Bagaimanapun Sakura sudah bersuami. Kalau seperti ini terus Sakura tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terlalu mengerikan untuk di bayangkan.

Siang harinya Neji menjemput Sakura di Tk Sakon. Mereka akan berkunjung kerumah orang tua Neji. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Sakura tak bisa mempertahankan fokusnya mengajar. Dia gelisah.

"Ayah..." Sakura tersenyum melihat Rei yang berada di depannya berlari menghampiri Gaara. Ternyata posisi Gaara menunggu dekat dengan Neji.

"Neji-kun." Sakura mendekati Neji.

"Sakura." Sapa Gaara.

"Sakura?" Neji mengrenyit mendengar panggilan pria berambut merah itu pada istrinya. Sakura gelagapan melihat reaksi Neji. Sungguh dia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini.

"Ah maaf. Apakah aku..."

"Ku pikir terlalu berani untukmu memanggil istriku dengan akrab." Tegas Neji seraya merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya berpikir tak ada salahnya lebih akrab dengan guru dari putraku." wajah tak enak Gaara menular pada Sakura.

"Maaf Neji-kun. Maksud Gaara-san baik." ucap Sakura memandang Gaara tak enak. Tapi detik itu juga Sakura berkerut karna Neji memelototinya.

"Kita pulang." Neji langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Sementara Sakura sempat mengutarakan permintaan maaf pada Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu hanya menanggapi dengan Senyum maklum.

"Berniat baik? jangan bercanda Sakura. Apa aku perlu menjelaskan batasan bersikap baik antara guru dan wali murid? Jangan jadi murahan dengan bersikap sok akrab pada semua orang. Oh pantas saja uchiha sialan itu menatapmu tertarik." Nada sinis memenuhi mobil mereka.

"Neji-kun, sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku... aku hanya..." Sakura merasa kesulitan menjelaskan maksudnya pada Neji.

"Hanya apa? Kau hanya tak MENCINTAIKU!" Neji berteriak meluapkan emosinya. Sakura menatap Neji datar. Tak ada lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Semua penjelasan untuk suaminya mengendap ditenggorokan. Dadanya sesak. Dia membenci dirinya yang selau payah menyampaikan sesuatu. Dia juga benci Neji yang selalu membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kau tidak menjawab?! berarti aku benarkan? kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku." Neji meminggirkan mobilnya dan memukul setir dengan frustasi. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam menatap kosong ke depan. Rasa bersalah, sakit hati tidak di beri kesempatan bicara, dan Neji yang memojokannya membuatnya tak mampu bicara. Semua kalimat hanya berputar-putar dikepalanya. " Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! AKU YANG MENYELAMATKAN WAJAH KELUARGAMU!" jerit Neji lagi. Emosinya benar-benar meledak. Ucapan Neji membuat Sakura memandang tajam Suaminya. "Apa? kau bosan padaku? kau akan pergi dengan uchiha itu? atau pria berambut merah itu?" Emerald Sakura makin menggelap mendengar nada sinis Neji yang semakin menjadi.

"Ya. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Karna menyebabkanku kehilangan orang tuaku. Juga bayiku." Desis sakura tajam. Dengan perasaan terluka bercampur marah wanita itu membanting pintu mobil Neji dan secepat mungkin meninggalkan pria yang masih terpaku ditempatnya itu.

Sakura berlari kencang. Dia tidak butuh taksi atau apapun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Tak terpikir akan kemana dia pergi. Dia hanya berlari, berlari dan berlari. Sesekali dia mengusap air mata yang turun begitu deras. Sakura menghentikan larinya ketika nafasnya putus-putus. Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya Sakura bersandar pada tiang listrik. Tubuhnya merosot terduduk di trotoar. Dengan gemetar wanita itu memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh para pejalan kaki.

Entah berapa lama Sakura berada di posisi itu. Yang dia tahu tubuhnya lelah dan air matanya sudah mengering. Perlahan Sakura mendongak memandang sekelilingnya. Matahari sudah rendah di ufuk barat. Sakura merasa tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama berada diposisi itu. Sakura merogoh tasnya meraih ponsel di dalamnya.

"Naruto." Panggil sakura saat teleponya di jawab.

"Sakura-chan. Ada apa?"

"Naruto... hiks." Sakura menyeka air matanya. Padahal dia pikir dia sudah lelah menangis.

"Sakura-chan, kau menangis?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya di sahuti isakan Sakura yang tak mau berhenti. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menghentikan tangisnya tapi sia-sia.

"Sakura-chan, kau dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lebih serius.

"Taman depan gedung stasiun tv." Ucap Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

Tak lama setelah Naruto memutuskan teleponnya, Sahabat kuningnya itu menjemputnya dengan motor sport kesayangan pria itu. Mv agusta. Naruto membawa Sakura ke apartemenya. Naruto tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya berada di kota Ame.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari menyodorkan segelas teh pada Sakura. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam menyeruput tehnya. Naruto menghela nafas. Dari dulu sahabat pinknya ini hanya diam jika ada masalah. Dia selalu membuat Naruto merelakan otaknya bekerja lebih keras menganalisis keadaan.

"Bertengkar dengan Neji?" Sakura mendongak. Mungkin saja dia akan tersenyum geli jika suasana hatinya bagus. Naruto selalu mengatakan hal itu pertama kali ketika Sakura dirundung masalah. Dan kebanyakkan benar. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas ketika mendapati anggukan Sakura. Naruto hanya diam mengamati Sakura yang menyeruput tehnya sedikit demi sedikit. Wanita itu tidak akan mengatakan apapun, jadi percuma saja Naruto bertanya.

"Sakura-chan. Berbagi tak akan membunuhmu." Gerutuan Naruto mengingatkan Sakura pada Matsuri. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi melihat Sakura yang masih bertahan dengan kebungkamanya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan." Bisik Sakura akhirnya.

"Itu yang selalu kau katakan jika bertengkar dengan si brengsek Hyuuga itu." Dengus Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kali Sakura datang padanya ketika bertengkar dengan suaminya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun terakhir. Sakura selalu merasa lebih baik jika dengan Naruto. Meski sahabat sejak bayinya ini terang-terangan tidak menyukai Neji.

"Aku harus bekerja. Kau tidak perlu kembali pada Hyuuga brengsek itu." Sakura memandang Naruto yang beranjak meninggalkanya sendirian di apartemen pria itu. Bukan hanya Sakura, Naruto pun selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika dia datang karna bertengkar dengan Neji.

Kesendirian membuat Sakura teringat pertengkarannya. Kalau dipikirkan sekarang Sakura juga tidak tau letak kesalahan dengan menjadi sedikit lebih akrab dengan wali murid. Yang paling mengganggu Sakura adalah Neji menyangkutpautkan masalah ini dengan Sasuke. Sakura tak mengerti setransparan apa Sasuke membuat rasa tertariknya terlihat sampai Neji menyadarinya. Bagi sakura hal seperti ini benar-benar buruk. Sakura tidak suka saat dia dan Neji saling menyakiti seperti ini.

Ponsel Sakura berkedip-kedip saat ada sebuah panggilan. Sakura memandang nama suaminya tertera di layar ponselnya. Hingga beberapa kali Neji meneleponya, Sakura hanya memandangi layar ponselnya yang berkedip sampai menjadi gelap kembali. Sakura masih enggan untuk bicara dengan Neji. Perasaan marah masih bercokol di hatinya. Sakura tau jika Neji sudah tak marah lagi padanya. Neji tipe orang yang gampang marah dan gampang luluh. Dalam waktu singkat pria itu mampu melupakan kemarahan seperti apapun pada Sakura. Tapi suaminya itu melupakan fakta jika Sakura adalah tipe sulit melupakan sesuatu. Bukan hal mudah bagi Sakura untuk kembali baik-baik saja jika mengalami sesuatu.

Ponselnya tidak lagi berkedip. Mungkin suaminya lelah berusaha menghubunginya. Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mematikannya. Dia tidak butuh apapun saat ini selain sendiri. Dia tau dia akan tetap kembali pada Neji, selalu begitu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Saat perasaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Sakura berbaring disofa memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap saat bangun nanti dia sudah siap kembali pada Neji.

Sakura merasa sesuatu yang nyaman menjadi bantal tidurnya. Dengan lembut wanita itu makin menyurukan kepalanya pada bantal nyamannya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Sakura menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya menjadi bantalnya. Bentuknya seperti... Sakura menyurukan kepalanya lagi, seperti... kaki? tapi... paha? PAHA! Sakura membuka matanya dan... dia mendapati dirinya sedang tidur di pangkuan seseorang. Padahal sebelum tidur Sakura yakin dia hanya sendirian. Naruto? tapi ini bukan wangi favorit pria itu. Lalu wangi ini... dengan cepat Sakura menegakan tubuhnya duduk di sofa.

"Sa...suke." Saking shocknya, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam memandang Sasuke yang menutup buku di tanganya dengan tenang sebelum menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kau terlalu lama tidurnya. Hampir saja aku membangunkanmu dengan ciuman." Ucap sasuke dibarengi seringai menggodanya. Mendengar hal itu membuat wajah Sakura merona. Sekejap kemudian rona di wajah Sakura menghilang di gantikan tatapan sangarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya wanita itu ketus sembari bersidekap. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hanya berkunjung kerumah teman. Dan sepertinya aku beruntung menemukan putri tidur." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Membuat wanita itu memundurkan wajahnya dengan panik.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan gugup Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin dekat padanya. Lagi. Pria raven itu terkekeh.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi."

"Maksudku... sekarang." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya tak tahan dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seolah membakarnya. Degup jantungnya terasa menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Wajah Sakura sekarang bak kepiting rebus.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun jika kau mau." Sasuke berbicara di pipi Sakura. Sakura benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

"Aku..." Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. "...bersuami." Entah sudut kepala Sakura bagian mana yang meneriakan protes atas kata-katanya. Yang jelas sekarang dia hampir tidak bisa membedakan deskripsi suka atau tidak suka di otaknya karna Sasuke.

"Aku juga sudah menjawab bagian itu." Sasuke menggeser sedikit bibirnya menyentuh sudut bibir Sakura. Sakura merasa dia bisa mati sekarang juga merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya, perdebatan otaknya yang merasakan takut dan senang bersamaan, dan terutama bagian bawahnya yang terasa lembab. Ini memalukan. Tapi menyenangkan. Salah. Benar. Sakura pusing.

"Teme. Kau bisa membunuh Sakura-chan." Suara Naruto membuat Sakura mendesah lega dan buru-buru menjauh dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus sebal, menganggap Naruto pengganggu.

"Naruto... antar aku pulang." Ucap Sakura meraih barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar apartemen. Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu melangkah mengikuti Sakura.

"Kau yakin pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto ketika berhasil menyusul Sakura. "Ini tengah malam." Sambungnya saat tak mendapat jawaban Sakura. Naruto memandang bingung Sakura, saat wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik. Menghadapnya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa Sasuke ada di apartemenmu?" Ucap Sakura galak.

"Berkunjung."

"Naruto!" Bentak Sakura tak suka.

"Oke. Oke." Naruto mengangkat tanganya menyerah. "Dia bertanya kenapa aku terlambat kerja. Aku bilang ada kau. Dia langsung meminta kunci apartemen padaku."

"Dan kau memberikanya?!" Sakura merengut sebal. Naruto menjebloskannya dalam bahaya.

"Aku tak bisa melewatkan godaannya. Dia memberiku banyak keuntungan jika menyangkut tentangmu." Sakura percaya. Sasuke memang penuh godaan.

"Kau menjualku. Antar aku pulang." Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkiran.

"Kau tidak terlihat keberatan." benarkah? Sakura melirik Naruto memikirkan perkataanya.

"Bukankah harusnya kau yang mengingatkanku? Aku tidak sendiri, Naruto." Lirih Sakura. Dia sendiri cukup terkejut mendapati nada nelangsa dalam ucapannya.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku tak membiarkannya menikahimu." Balas Naruto tak kalah lirih.

Sakura dan Naruto saling tatap dalam diam. Wanita itu menunduk saat merasa tak tahu harus menjawab ucapan Naruto dengan kata apa. Dalam keheningan Naruto memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura dan mengantar teman baiknya itu pulang.

Sakura tiba di rumah dini hari. Naruto langsung pulang setelah memastikannya masuk ke rumah. Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Gelap. Mungkin suaminya tidak ada dirumah. Mungkin juga sudah tidur. Sakura melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Klik. Saat sakura menghidupkan lampu kamar pemandangan menyedihkan tertangkap netra hijaunya. Nejinya sedang duduk meringkuk di samping ranjang. Perlahan pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Sakura meringis menahan sesak di dadanya. Neji sama terlukanya denganya. Setidaknya Sakura selalu punya Naruto. Nama Sasuke melintas di kepalanya, tapi wanita itu tidak berani menyamakan Sasuke dengan Naruto karna satu kali ada. Sakura mendekati Neji. Dia sangat tau Neji hanya sendiri. Selalu sendiri. Neji hanya memilikinya.

"Sakura..." suara Neji sangat serak. Senyum sendu Sakura terukir ketika dirinya duduk di samping Neji.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... " Neji menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali sembari memeluk erat istrinya. Sangat erat hingga Sakura kesulitan bernafas. Sakura membalas pelukan Neji lembut. Mereka saling berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit masing-masing. Sakura tidak tau sampai kapan hal ini akan terus berulang. Tapi Sakura berjanji akan menjadi sosok yang kuat untuk menjalaninya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

.

Ku harap ini lebih baik dari versi awalnya.

 **Keyikarus**

 **5/8/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

.

.

Sakura menatap suaminya serius. Jelas rasa bersalah tergambar di emeraldnya. Hari ini Neji harus berangkat kembali keluar kota. Jika lebih lama dari ini meninggalkan pekerjaan mungkin Neji akan mendapat masalah. Dan tak ada hal baik di kebersamaan mereka yang singkat, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke Tk sakon." Ucap Neji seraya membelai surai merah muda istrinya dengan lembut.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara." Sesal Sakura.

"Hei. Jangan khawatir. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapan Neji menutup percakapan singkat mereka dipagi hari. Mereka berpisah didepan rumah menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela taksi yang membawanya ketempatnya mengajar. Dia dan Neji akan mengunjungi orangtua Neji saat Neji kembali. Kapan tepatnya Sakura tak tau. Neji hanya berkali-kali mengingatkanya jangan datang tanpa suaminya itu. Sakura tau betapa menyesalnya Neji tadi malam. Dan pria itu mengatakan tak akan menyakitinya lagi dengan membiarkan Sakura mengunjungi orang tuanya tanpanya. Yang Sakura khawatirkan kemarahan yang akan mereka terima nanti bisa lebih besar.

Sakura bertemu Gaara yang mengantar putranya. Sakura tersenyum canggung tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk memulai percakapan. Atau dia hanya perlu mengatakan 'hai' saja. Sementara Sakura berkutat dengan pikiranya, Gaara dan Rei mendekatinya.

"Ohayou sensei." Sapa Rei. Senyum ceria bocah itu mencairkan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti Sakura. Sedikit.

"Ohayou Rei-chan, Sabaku-san." Sakura menatap Gaara kikuk. "Ano... soal kemarin..."

"Jangan dipikirkan... Hyuuga-san." Sakura menangkap nada canggung dalam sapaan Gaara.

"Uhm..."Sakura menggigit bibirnya ragu, dia benar-benar merasa tak enak saat Neji menepis niat baik pria itu kemarin. "Sabaku-san, ano..." ucapan Sakura terputus karna bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura mendesah, membuat Gaara menatapnya bertanya.

"Aku dan Rei-chan sepertinya harus masuk." Jelas sakura akhirnya. Mungkin lain waktu dia bisa membicarakan ini lagi. Atau lebih baik lupakan saja? toh dia dan Neji sudah tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Oh ya. Silahkan." Gaara memang pria baik. Dia masih memberikan senyum menawannya pada Sakura setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Dah ayah." Rei menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura menundukan kepalanya sekilas sebelum meninggalkan Gaara untuk masuk kelas bersama Rei.

Pulang dari mengajar Sakura hanya berdiam di halte. Satu bus sudah dia lewatkan. Langit yang tiba-tiba mendung telah menghasilkan gerimis. Udara pun mulai terasa dingin. Sakura menikmati suara gerimis dan angin yang memikat. Terasa seperti dirinya. Gamang.

Sakura memekik tertahan saat sesuatu membungkus bagian belakang tubuhnya. Belum sempat dia menoleh wajah seseorang telah muncul di depannya. Sasuke. Lagi. Sakura memandang heran Sasuke yang sedang merapatkan jas milik pria itu di tubuhnya. Dua kali apa masih bisa dibilang kebetulan?

"Apa kau sering lewat sini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lirih. Memastikan Sasuke hanya menganggap itu sebuah pertanyaan yang wajar. Memangnya apa yang bisa dipikirkan dari pertanyaan itu?.

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung. "Aku hanya menguji keberuntungan." Sakura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bertanya.

"Sebaliknya. Kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu yang terlihat menyedihkan disini?" benarkah. Itukah alasan Sasuke selalu menghampirinya. Sakura harus memikirkan tempat lain untuk duduk berlama-lama. Melihat Sakura tak memiliki niat menjawab, Sasuke menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa suamimu tidak menjemputmu?" Sakura memang tahu betapa tampannya Sasuke. Tapi dia baru tahu jika ketampananya tidak berkurang meski di lihat dari dekat.

"Dia sudah kembali pada pekerjaannya di luar kota." Tatapan Sakura kembali pada gerimis. Entah mengapa mendengar Sasuke yang membahas suaminya dengan ringan membuatnya terganggu. Memangnya apa yang Sakura harapkan dari Sasuke?

"Apa ini kesempatan kita melakukan sesuatu?" Dahi Sakura mengkerut mendengar nada menggoda dari ucapan Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu, Wajah jenaka pria itu terpampang tepat di depan matanya. Pria itu sangat diluar bayangan Sakura, tapi semakin menarik.

"Jangan bercanda." Desah Sakura tak suka. Berbanding terbalik dengan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang berpikir untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke. Itu terdengar...menggiurkan. Sedikit.

"Setidaknya ayo bercanda. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak wajah untukmu." Gantian Sasuke yang mendesah.

"Dan kau pikir aku menyukainya?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan anggukan ringan sambil memandang gerimis yang mulai menjadi hujan.

"Dobe yang mengajariku." Sakura memandang wajah tampan yang masih fokus menatap hujan. "Untuk membuatmu jadi miliku." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa lama. Memastikan sesuatu di manik indah masing-masing.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Sakura lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya. Wanita itu juga berfikir bagaimana cara membalas Naruto yang selalu membuatnya terancam.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku selalu tak suka melihatmu bersama Neji, dobe atau pria manapun. Tak cukupkah itu menjadi alasanku untuk merebutmu dari mereka? lagipula bersamaku kau bisa menghindari setiap penyebabmu terluka." Sahut Sasuke tak kalah lirih dan dalam. "Dan aku tau kau juga menginginkanku." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap hujan. Kata-kata Sasuke begitu membingungkan. Mereka baru bertemu. Dan Sasuke bertingkah seolah sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Dan kalimat terakhir pria itu terasa... meragukan. Benarkah dia menginginkan Sasuke? Apakah dia begitu transparan?

"Aku... hanya menginginkan suamiku." Bohong. Malam-malam dengan akhir pertengkaran yang sering terjadi sudah sangat menjelaskan betapa dia... bermasalah dengan suaminya.

"Begitu." Sakura menggigil mendengar ucapan dengan nada terluka. Sudut hatinya meraung tak rela melihat dirinya melukai Sasuke. Tapi dia harus membatasi dirinya. Karna dia sadar keberadaan Sasuke semakin memperjelas sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia pertahankan.

"Sasuke..." Panggilan Sakura terdengar menyesal. Haruskah Sakura meminta maaf padanya? sekarang semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan. Dia merasa hidupnya penuh dengan tanda tanya yang hampir tidak memiliki jawaban pasti.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku mempunyai pendukung yang tangguh." Sasuke tersenyum jenaka pada Sakura yang menatapnya khawatir. Sakura mendengus dan tertawa geli.

"Ku rasa Karin sudah cukup untukmu." Sungut Sakura tidak menyadari nada suara yang terdengar tidak suka. Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke garang. Cemburu? itu terasa bukan dia. karna bahkan dia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu ketika Neji... benar, dia tidak pernah cemburu pada Neji. Bahkan ketika Neji berkali-kali mengancam akan selingkuh. Sakura sendiri tak pernah tau dia terlalu percaya pada Neji atau...

"Jangan bercanda!" Suara Sakura terdengar lebih garang.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengulang kata-katamu?" Sakura memandang Sasuke layaknya belum pernah bertemu makhluk aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Sakura tak pernah berpikir ngobrol santai dengan pria ini. Tidak santai juga, karna kata-kata Sasuke terlalu berpengaruh bagi Sakura. Ini dan itu.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam menatap hujan. Bergulat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sakura ingin segera pergi dari sini. Banyak hal yang harus ditanyakan pada pria pirang itu. Naruto memang tak suka pada Neji. Tapi dia tak pernah mencampuri atau mempengaruhi keputusan Sakura. Naruto hanya berdiri di luar, tapi selalu mudah Sakura temukan saat butuh pertolongan. Kali ini Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi, sangat mempengaruhi hidupnya. Itu berlaku jika Sasuke tidak berbohong.

"Sakura." Panggilan Sasuke begitu lembut. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sakura meradang menginginkan pria itu. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa berani menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Aku menyukaimu." Sakura langsung menoleh. Menatap onix yang seolah memerangkapnya. Sakura tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun di sana. Tapi sakura meragukan penemuannya. Sasuke mengatakan menyukainya. bukan menginginkanya. Sakura ingin berteriak... antara senang dan frustasi. Ini terasa bagai euforia. Ada perasaan asing yang menyenangkan tapi terasa... salah. Sakura berhenti berfikir tentang salah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal... basah... dan memabukan di bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya. Onixnya tertutup menikmati ciuman mereka. Sakura seolah melupakan berbagai keraguan di hatinya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan berani. Tubuhnya terasa memanas saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Menariknya lebih dekat. Hingga tangan Sakura yang membatasi tubuh mereka mampu merasakan struktur tubuh pria itu.

Sasuke menambah intensitas ciumannya. Merasakan segala yang Sakura miliki di bibir manisnya. Sakura mengerang di mulut Sasuke ketika tangan pria itu mengusap punggungnya sensual. Lidah Sasuke di mulutnya terasa mendominasi dan nikmat. Sakura meremas kemeja Sasuke menahan hasrat yang sepertinya akan meledak. Dengan sekali sentakan Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Ini... Salah." Ucap Sakura nyaris berbisik. Tanganya masih mencengkeram kemeja tipis Sasuke. "Aku... melakukan kesalahan lagi." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar dan sangat menyedihkan.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang terisak. Sakura tak pernah ingin menangis. Tapi perasaannya kacau. Kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke terasa menggiurkan dan benar. Tapi posisinya sekarang begitu sulit. Dia seorang istri. Dan dia begitu menginginkan Sasuke.

"Karin akan menjambaku. Dan Neji..."

"Sakura jadilah miliku." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendorong tubuh pria itu dengan marah.

"Kau menyukaiku. Aku menyukaimu. Lalu apa? kau menginginkanku jadi milikmu. Kau menginginkanku menjadi jalang yang berselingkuh dari suamiku? Jika seperti itu, masih bisakah aku mengatakan kau menyukaiku? kau tidak menyukaiku! KAU HANYA MENGINGINKANKU DI RANJANGMU!" teriak Sakura. Sakura melemparkan jas Sasuke di tubuhnya pada pemiliknya. Setelah itu Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menerobos hujan. Tak di hiraukanya suara-suara di kepalanya yang mengutuknya. Dimana kesalahanya kali ini? Semuanya terasa salah hingga Sakura merasa ingin menganggapnya benar. Kenapa hidupnya selalu berisi hal-hal aneh yang menyakitkan.

Sakura membanting pintu rumahnya. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyub merosot ke lantai. Dengan gemetar Sakura memeluk lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Berharap sesuatu membawanya pergi meninggalkan hidupnya yang aneh.

wanita bersurai pink itu akhirnya bisa meringkuk dibawah selimut selama yang dia inginkan. Hari libur memang membantunya memuaskan rasa galaunya. Setelah beberapa hari dia beraktivitas dengan mood mengerikan dan membuat murid-murid manisnya mengkhawatirkannya. Kejadian di halte membuatnya tak berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Tapi saat pria itu menghubunginya Sakura takut untuk berbicara. Tepatnya bingung. Antara merasa bersalah dan gengsi. Dan Sakura sangat kesal ketika Sasuke hanya menghubunginya saat itu. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda Sasuke menghubunginya. Apa pria itu menyerah? berarti dia memang tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sakura.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali." Desah Sakura lemas. Sakura merapatkan selimut ketubuhnya. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan matanya berkedip-kedip tak jelas memandang ponsel yang tergeletak di depan matanya.

"Aaaarghh kalau memang menyukaiku harusnya dia berusaha menghubungiku lebih keras." Dengan jengkel Sakura bangkit dan mengacak-acak selimutnya. Dia terdiam. Lalu dengan perlahan berbaring. Menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kembali. Memandang ponselnya dengan serius, lagi.

"aaaarggh." Sakura mengacak-acak selimutnya lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya selimut dan bantal yang terlempar. Tapi juga ponselnya. "Oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Sakura segera merangkak kepinggir ranjang meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sakura menghela nafas lega mendapati ponselnya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Dengan was-was Sakura menghidupkan ponselnya yang mati karna terjatuh tadi. Senyumnya mengembang melihat ponselnya masih normal. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karna selanjutnya ponsel malang itu kembali terlempar saat ada panggilan masuk dari Sasuke yang mengejutkanya. Kali ini ponselnya terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Isssh Sasukeeeee." Jerit Sakura kesal. Sangat kesal. Nafasnya yang memburu mendadak terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh.

Brak. Drap. Drap. Sakura masih mematung ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sangat keras. Dua orang pria berbeda warna rambut menatap khawatir kearahnya, sebentar. Tatapan dua pria itu berubah jadi kebingungan melihat Sakura yang menatap horror arah mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Jerit Sakura yang langsung melemparkan bantal pada dua pria itu.

Sakura menatap tajam dua pelaku yang dengan beringas menghancurkan pintu depan rumahnya. Dan hampir menghancurkan pintu kamarnya juga. Dua pria yang di pandanginya menunduk berkutat dengan cangkir teh di hadapan mereka. Sakura tak akan terkejut jika yang melakukan hal heroik salah tempat itu hanya Naruto. Tapi ada apa dengan Sasuke? apakah otaknya telah terkontaminasi dengan virus Naruto? Sangat ironis. Rasanya Sakura tak rela memadukan wajah tampan Sasuke dengan kelakuannya hari ini.

"Siapa yang akan menjelaskan?" Tanya sakura seolah pada anak didiknya. Sakura memandang Naruto yang melirik Sasuke, menyalahkan pria raven di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menggerutu menyalahkan Naruto. Dua pria dewasa ini bertingkah layaknya murid tk.

"Naruto... " Geram Sakura tak sabar.

"Aku akan menjawabnya. Jangan bertanya pada dobe." Potong Sasuke yang mendapat pandangan aneh dari dua orang lainnya di ruangan itu. Sakura juga cukup terkejut bisa bersikap baik pada Sasuke. Apa mungkin dia sudah cukup puas mengabaikan telepon Sasuke beberapa hari ini.

"Apa masalahmu teme?" Naruto mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berlebihan.

"Aku akan kesulitan jika penghalangnya bertambah." Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke langsung merona. Naruto jengah menatap seringai Sasuke saat melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura.

"Aku tak mau menjadi penonton drama perselingkuhan." Kata-kata Naruto sukses menohok Sakura. Meski benar, tetap terasa menyakitkan mendengarnya.

"Ah aku dan dobe mendobrak pintu karna teriakanmu. Kami pikir terjadi sesuatu." Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tak begitu berhasil. Tapi Setidaknya pembahasan berubah.

"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir Sakura-chan." Naruto bangkit, menarik Sakura dalam pelukanya. Sakura menyamankan diri di pelukan Naruto. Tak ingin di akuinya tapi sangat menyenangkan menikmati wajah cemberut Sasuke.

"Kalian harus memperbaiki pintuku." Sakura melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Tapi itu karna teriakanmu." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Dan kau tau? teriakanku itu karnamu." Balas Sakura.

"Karnaku?" tanya sasuke bingung. Sakura menghela nafas. Tak mungkin dia menceritakan tingkah absurdnya. Hal itu akan menambah daftar tingkah memalukanya.

"Lupakan." Sakura melambaikan tanganya. "Kenapa kalian ada di depan rumahku?"

"Kau tak mau menjawab teleponku." Apa Sakura tak salah dengar. Sasuke terdengar merajuk. Sepertinya pria itu tak menganggap kejadian beberapa hari lalu ada. Dan Sakura sangat lega karena... lupakan.

"Dan dia terus menerorku agar mau memaninya menemuimu. Padahal aku orang yang cukup sibuk." Ganti Naruto yang menggerutu.

"Perbaiki saja pintu rumahku." Sakura meninggalkan dua orang itu. Didalam kamar Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak akan ambil resiko Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar suara aneh dari kamarnya.

Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas. Buang. Sakura mencoba menghentikan perasaanya yang melambung terlalu tinggi layaknya remaja puber. Sekejap kemudian tubuhnya merosot saat melihat foto Neji di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Ada yang berbeda. Saat ini gambaran Neji dikepalanya semakin buram. Tergantikan oleh wajah seseorang yang mungkin akan membuatnya jadi seorang jalang brengsek. Kebiasaan memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana di lakukan lagi. Suara ketukan palu di luar membuatnya makin meradang.

Tidak ada hal yang menyangkut mereka berdua di singgung. Mereka lebih tertarik mendengarkan keluh kesah Naruto tenteng pekerjaanya. Naruto bekerja sebagai bartender di bar milik Karin. Sakura cukup terkejut mengetahui tempat Naruto bekerja adalah milik Karin. Selama ini Sakura pikir wanita berambut merah itu hanya tertarik mengurusi pernikahan. Meski kurang suka pembahasan bergulir pada Karin, Sakura bersyukur semuanya berjalan dengan normal, menurutnya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Sasuke selalu muncul di depan rumahnya saat jam enam sore dan akan pergi setelah puas membuat sakura jengkel dengan ini dan itu. Pria itu seperti menjadikan berkunjung ke rumah Sakura sebagai rutinitas. Dan itu membuat Sakura sebal.

"Aku akan diseret keliling komplek kalau mereka tau." Ucap Sakura di suatu saat.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Dengan acuh Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya. Iya Sasuke menemani Sakura makan malam. Setidaknya Sasuke menyebutnya begitu.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah selesai makan. Pulanglah Sasuke." Perintah Sakura.

"Ah aku ingin menonton drama. Aku akan tertinggal beberapa menit jika pulang." Sakura memandang kesal Sasuke yang duduk bersila di sofa menonton tv. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan seseorang yang takut tertinggal beberapa menit drama favoritnya. Dan sakura memicing sadis ketika melihat drama favorit Sasuke usai padahal baru satu menit di tonton.

"A.. ah aku melupakan jam tayangnya." Sasuke tertawa di buat-buat.

"Sasuke!" Jerit Sakura jengkel.

"Cium aku." Sasuke memandang Sakura bak anak kucing menggemaskan.

"eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak yakin.

"Cium aku dan aku akan pulang." Sorot mata Sasuke sangat serius. Sakura pikir Sasuke sangat cocok jadi aktor karna ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah.

"Sasuke..." geram Sakura.

"Cium aku atau aku akan bermalam disini?" Sakura mendengus jengkel mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang duduk disofa. "Tutup matamu." Pinta Sakura.

"Kenapa?" jelas Sasuke tak menyukai idenya.

"Kau mau atau tidak sih?" Sakura hampir berteriak antara jengkel dan malu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menekan reaksi tubuhnya yang berlebihan. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Untung saja dia meminta Sasuke memejamkan mata. Entah seperti apa reaksi Sasuke jika melihat betapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas sebentar dan... cup. Sakura mendaratkan ciumanya selama... sepersekian detik.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat onix Sasuke menatapnya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Itu bukan ciuman Sakura." Setelah mengatakannya dengan sigap Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura. Mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita bersurai pink itu. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Penuh perasaan. Tak perlu menunggu lama Sakura membuka mulutnya membiarkan Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya. Tubuh wanita itu semakin condong ke belakang dan berakhir dengan berbaring di sofa. Tangannya mengalung pada leher Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. Melihat Sakura kehabisan nafas, Sasuke memindahkan jajahan pada rahang dan leher Sakura. Sakura mengerang Saat Sasuke meremas pinggangnya.

Suara bantingan pintu membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti. Dengan panik Sakura melompat dan berlari menuju pintu. Bayangan rambut panjang tertangkap matanya memasuki sebuah mobil meninggalkan rumahnya. Tubuh gemetar Sakura hampir merosot jika saja tidak ada Sasuke yang mendekapnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke khawatir.

"Hinata. Dia melihat kita Sasuke." Bisik Sakura. Suaranya terdengar parau dan gemetar. Membuat Sasuke semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Sssh. Sakura tenanglah." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan wanita dipelukannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam memeluk lututnya. Sudah cukup lama Sakura tak mengangkat wajah dari lututnya. Tak ada suara isakkan memilukan. Hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar sesekali. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak menunggu terlalu lama harapan pria itu terkabul. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Emerald indahnya memerah. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Sakura.

"Naruto..." Sakura kelimpungan mencari ponselnya. Dirinya panik. Yang ada di pikiranya saat ini adalah bertemu Naruto. Mendengarnya mengomel, mendengus, mengatakan jangan kembali pada Hyuuga atau apapun. Apapun. Yang penting Sakura bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Mendengar suara Naruto entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah kebutuhan baginya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura frustasi karna tak menemukan ponselnya. Sasuke menarik dirinya dan mendekapnya erat. Wajah pria itu terlihat mengeras. Tentu dia akan sangat terluka saat Sakura justru membutuhkan kehadiran pria lain saat jelas-jelas dirinya ada.

"Ada aku Sakura. Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Sasuke lirih tapi begitu dalam ditelinga Sakura.

"Aku harus mendengar Suaranya." Sakura balas berbisik. Masih terdengar nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Mulai sekarang kau hanya butuh aku. Hanya aku Sakura." Dekapan Sasuke mengerat membuat Sakura akhirnya berhenti menyebut nama Naruto.

Malam terasa panjang. Sakura hampir tak bisa memejamkan mata. Berkali-kali dia menyuruh Sasuke pulang. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan butuh waktu sendiri. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. Dia berkata akan selalu ada untuk Sakura. Tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan apapun. Senang ataupun susah. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata bak sumpah pernikahan dari Sasuke. Bolehkah Sakura merasa beruntung memiliki Sasuke meski berakibat tak menyenangkan? Bolehkah Sakura berharap Sasuke akan selalu bersamanya? meski dia tak tau akan kearah mana kehidupan membawanya. Ada yang Sakura sadari dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Dia menginginkan Sasuke lebih dari Neji. Meski beresiko kehilangan keduanya, dia tak akan memikirkanya. Dia hanya akan melakukan seperti yang dia inginkan. Yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak dulu.

Dua hari setelah malam itu Sakura nekat datang kerumah orang tua Neji. Dia harus menemui Hinata. Meski menakutkan, dia harus menerima hukumanya karna menginginkan Sasuke. Sakura masuk setelah pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya. Rumah mertuanya bergaya tradisional. Halaman luas dikelilingi bunga sakura yang indah pada musim semi. mengingatkanya akan rumah orang tuanya dulu. Tidak sebesar ini. Tapi cukup asri.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat mertuanya berada. Apapun tujuannya datang kesini, Sakura harus menemui nyonya rumah terlebih dahulu. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga sangat jarang berada di rumah di siang hari. Karna itu Sakura sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia hanya akan menghadapi satu Amethys yang menatapnya tak suka.

Sakura duduk di depan seorang wanita cantik mengenakan kimono biru gelap dengan rambut disanggul. Sikap wanita itu sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga Sakura sulit bernafas. Keluwesanya saat menyeduh teh jepang seolah menunjukan pada Sakura perbedaan mereka. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kaa-san." Panggil Sakura lirih. Sangat lirih hingga jika di ruangan itu ada perbincangan lain mungkin tak akan terdengar. Wanita yang dia panggil ibu itu menatapnya.

"Aku cukup senang saat berpikir kau tak akan datang lagi." Ucap wanita itu lembut di telinga. Seharusnya. Tapi terasa bagai siraman air es bagi Sakura. "Putraku meninggalkan kami hanya demi orang sepertimu. Sungguh tak pantas. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan datang kesini?" lantunan suara merdu wanita itu bagai duri yang tak berhenti hanya sampai kulit. Tak akan puas jika tak mencapai sum-sum tulang Sakura.

"Aku bermaksud menemui Hinata, kaa-san."

"Orang sepertimu begitu pandai mengambil hati anak-anakku." Sakura memejamkan matanya sekejap. Berharap tidak akan ada yang terjadi lebih dari ini. "Bagai parasit yang merongrong kebahagiaan keluargaku. Aku sangat bersyukur putraku tak mendapatkan keturunan darimu. Karna aku lebih rela jika ia mandul." Sesak di dada Sakura seolah akan membunuhnya. Tatapan wanita di depanya terasa membakar tubuhnya. Kebencian itu lebih buruk dari semua penderitaan yang Sakura alami.

"Pergilah. Kupikir bertemu denganmu membuatku merasa sangat buruk." Senyuman yang terlihat lembut itu tak sampai pada sepasang Amethys yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pergi. Kaa-san." Sakura keluar ruangan dengan menahan sesak. Biasanya Hinata selalu ada untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi sekarang itu terasa bagai harapan kosong. Sakura hanya ingin menemui Hinata. Mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakan dan mendengar apa yang memang harus didengar.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Sakura setengah ragu saat memasuki kamar Hinata. Gadis yang sedang berdiri menghadap halaman dengan aneka bunga itu berbalik kearah Sakura. Dia tersenyum. Tapi tak terlihat setulus dulu. Sakura sungguh tak berharap Hinata masih akan bersikap baik padanya. Tapi rasanya tetap menyakitkan meski telah mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Nee-chan. Sekarang suaramu terdengar menjijikan ditelingaku." Sakura bagai terhempas ke dasar jurang mendengar kata-kata bernada lembut tapi sarat dengan kebencian dari Hinata. Ini terasa seperti berhadapan dengan mertuanya.

"Hinata. Aku tau alasan apapun tak akan membenarkan perbuatanku. Tapi..." Sakura menghela nafas. Berusaha mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Netra teduhnya terasa meragu sesaat sebelum menatap Amethys putri Hyuuga di depanya dengan yakin. "Aku menginginkanya." Hinata tertawa hambar mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Sakura.

"Neji-nii Sangat mencintaimu. Dan demi dia aku akan membiarkanmu." Sakura tak terlalu paham dengan ucapan Hinata. Tapi dia yakin, Apapun itu akan semakin melukainya. "Aku tak tau jika nee-chan begitu menyukai kegiatan ranjang." Hinata berbalik menghadap pohon sakura di halaman.

"Tidurlah dengan siapapun yang nee-chan inginkan. Dan kembalilah pada Neji-nii saat dia kembali. Neji-nii yang malang." Sakura terhuyung ke belakang. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu agar tak terjatuh. Seperti itukah dirinya di mata Hinata? tidak lebih dari seseorang hypersex? Sakura menertawai dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia ucapkan. Hinata terlalu benar. Mungkin.

"Aku... mencintainya." Bisik Sakura. Dia berharap bisa membuat setidaknya dirinya berpikir begitu. Bukan seperti yang Hinata bilang.

"Kau tidak mencintainya." Sakura terkejut gadis itu mendengar bisikanya. "Kau hanya mencari pengganti Neji-nii selagi dia tidak ada. Kau pikir dia mencintaimu? Dia hanya mencari kesenangan dengan jalan termudah. Dia menjadikanmu yang merupakan istri dari orang lain sebagai penghangat malamnya. ITU MEMBERIKANYA JAMINAN AGAR TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA KAU HAMIL!" teriakan Hinata membuat Sakura mematung. Benarkah? benarkah itu yang di pikirkan Sasuke. Meski pria itu tidak pernah mengatakan mencintai Sakura tapi selama ini dia mempercayai pria itu. Dia percaya mereka saling menginginkan dan menyukai satu sama lain. Segalanya semakin terasa salah. Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Sakura memandang gedung apartemen tempat Sasuke tinggal. Sudah cukup lama dia berdiri di posisinya saat ini semenjak meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak ada keinginan menemui pria yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Membuatnya tak lagi merindukan bercanda dengan Neji. Membuatnya hampir melupakan fakta jika dia adalah seorang istri dari Hyuuga Neji. Dan yang paling penting, membuatnya sangat ingin bercinta.

Sakura berjengit ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun wangi familiar yang masuk ke indera penciumanya membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu jika pria itu tidak ada di apartemenya. Padahal malam sudah cukup larut. Sakura merasakan hangat bibir Sasuke pada tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita begitu sehati." Pergerakan bibir pria itu di tengkuknya membuatnya geli.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sakura menoleh dan di sambut kecupan Sasuke di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku menunggumu di rumahmu. Dan kau menungguku didepan apartemenku." Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Siapa bilang aku menunggumu? Kau terlalu percaya diri." Sakura menatap langit tanpa bintang di atasnya.

"Benarkah? Ah, kau menyakitiku lagi." _Dan kau membuatku takut tersakiti._ Sakura membatin. Senyuman manisnya terukir untuk Sasuke. _Jika kali ini aku memelakukan kesalahan lagi, biarlah-_

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum melihat rona merah tipis menggemaskan muncul di pipi Sasuke karna panggilanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut. Sangat lembut. _-setidaknya kali ini-_ "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu" _-aku melakukanya karna benar-benar menginginkanya._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ni ff paling menegangkan yang pernah aku tulis. Bahkan sampe merevisi seperti ini pun aku masih jelas mengingat sensasi awal mencurahkan ide dalam bentuk tulisan dulu...

.

Ff pertama yang aku cintai.

.

Ff yang sebagian besar perasaan (bukan situasi) nyata ku saksikan.

.

Pertama. Menakjubkan. Kontroversial. Butuh banyak perbaikan. Penuh kenangan. Bagiku ini karya yang berharga lebih dari yang lain. Karna ini karya yang penuh dengan realitas di sekitarku dalam menggambarkan perasaan Sakura (bukan situasi).

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **6/8/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati siraman air shower yang mengalir dari ujung kepalanya hingga berakhir di lantai kamar mandi. Saat ini dia berada di apartemen Sasuke. Otak pintarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke nanti. Sepertinya. Benarkah dia menginginkan ini? Mungkin setelah ini dia tak akak bisa menyelamatkan diri dari apapun yang terjadi. Sakura takut dia hanya terlihat tertarik pada awalnya, dan berakhir seperti malam-malamnya dengan Neji. Rasa enggan. Sakura meraih handuk kimono milik Sasuke. Wangi Sasuke sekarang seolah menyelimutinya. Dari handuk, sabun dan shampo milik Sasuke yang dia gunakan. Sakura menyukai wangi ini.

Pemandangan Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjang menyambut penglihatan Sakura ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu terlihat mempesona saat duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Disengaja atau tidak Posisi pria itu meruntuhkan keraguan yang tersisa di hati Sakura. Benar-benar membuat Sakura tak bisa berfikir selain tentang kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya pada Sakura. Senyum lembut menghiasi bibir seksinya. Sakura menahan nafas saat Sasuke menariknya kepangkuan pria itu. Dengan gugup Sakura menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Sasuke sebagai pembatas dengan tubuhnya. Emeraldnya menatap onix di depanya malu-malu. Tubuh Sakura bagai di aliri arus panas yang menggoda saat telapak tangan Sasuke menangkup sebelah pipinya.

"Sakura, apa tidak apa-apa?" suara Sasuke terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Tangan pria itu merayap dari pipinya ke leher dan menyusup ke bahu Sakura yang tertutup handuk kimono membuat Sakura kesulitan mengontrol panas tubuhnya.

"Eng." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Menahan suara apapun yang mendesak keluar karna sentuhan ringan prianya. Apa boleh mulai sekarang Sakura memanggil Sasuke prianya? Bagaimana dengan Neji? Pemikiran tentang Neji menyurutkan gairah yang semula seperti akan meledak. Rasa bersalah menggumpal di dadanya.

"Jika kau ragu..." Ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh Sakura yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dengan gerakan random dan terkesan ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri Sakura melumat bibir Sasuke. Pria itu tidak membalas ciumannya. Dengan gerakan selembut mungkin Sasuke menjauhkan Sakura darinya.

"Sakura..."

"Yakinkan aku. Yakinkan aku jika yang kulakukan ini benar. Yakinkan aku bahwa kita saling menyukai." Bisik Sakura setengah memohon setengah putus asa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Entah apa yang ada di dalam onix menawan itu. Perlahan Sasuke mencium Sakura. Mereka saling melumat, memuaskan hasrat yang mulai muncul kembali. Sakura tau apapun alasannya, perbuatanya ini salah. Dan akan selalu salah. Sakura yakin pria yang mulai membaringkannya di tempat tidur ini juga tau.

Sakura mengerang Saat Sasuke meremas payudaranya yang sudah tak tertutupi handuk kimononya. Sakura merasakan satu tangan Sasuke merayap menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhnya yang perlahan mulai tak tertutupi apapun. Lidah pria itu menjelajahi leher menuju dadanya. Gigitan-gigitan kecil menciptakan ruam-ruam merah di daerah yang di lalui mulut Sasuke. Sakura mendesah melengkungkan tubuhnya saat lidah pria di atasnya memainkan Puncak dadanya yang mengeras. Garis basah yang di ciptakan Sasuke terus turum melewati perutnya. Bermain-main sebentar sebelum akhirnya lebih turun lagi.

"Sssh Sasuke... jangan..." Sakura berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari bagian bawahnya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ada pria yang memainkan lidahnya di sana. Sasuke menahan paha Sakura agar dia tetap mudah menjangkau bagian privat wanita di bawahnya yang terlihat menggoda. Sapuan pertama lidah Sasuke menghasilkan sengatan listrik di seluruh tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu menggeliat tak tenang merasakan sensasi menyiksa yang memanjakannya. Erangan Sakura memenuhi ruangan saat dengan pasti Sasuke menggerakan lidahnya dengan lebih intens. Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya bersiap menyambut sesuatu saat tangannya menarik wajah Sasuke lebih dekat dengan pusat tubuhnya.

"Aakhhh." Sakura mengerang saat sensasi meledak menghampirinya. Sasuke memandang wajah lelah Sakura. Senyum menawan menghiasi bibir pria itu.

"Jika tak keberatan maukah kau melakukanya untuku?" Ucap Sasuke setelah mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. Sakura meragu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Selama dia bercinta dengan Neji hanya ada ciuman. Sisanya Neji yang melakukan. Kecuali... saat itu.

"Jika kau..."

"Kurasa... aku bisa melakukanya." Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan Sakura menurunkan celana piyama Sasuke. Sungguh kenyamanan yang di rasakanya beberapa saat tadi seolah berubah wujud jadi hal menakutkan. Milik Sasuke sudah siap dengan kondisi sempurna di depan wajah Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kilatan-kilatan kenangan masa lalu menyeramkannya memenuhi kepalanya. Dengan sedikit panik Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Berkali-kali dia bergumam bahwa ini hanyalah efek karna baru pertama kali melihat dengan jelas bentuk milik pria. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja Sakura memasukkan milik Sasuke dalam mulutnya. Perasaan menyiksa di barengi kilatan masa lalunya hadir lebih jelas. Sakura memejamkan mata menahan rasa ingin muntah. Sekali lagi Sakura masukan milik Sasuke dalam mulutnya dan perasaan mual itu menjadi-jadi. Bahkan air matanya keluar. Entah karna rasa mual atau karna potongan ingatan yang sudah lama di simpan rapi di sudut terjauh hatinya. Bergegas Sakura berlari kekamar mandi memuntahkan apapun yang berontak di dalam perutnya. Sakura terduduk lemas setelah membersihkan mulutnya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke meraih tubuh lemah Sakura.

"Maaf... Maaf..." Isak Sakura dipelukan Sasuke yang mengusap lembut punggungnya yang bergetar. Sakura tak menyangka malamnya akan rusak kembali. Sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkanya memiliki kenangan indah di atas ranjang. Dengan Neji maupun dengan Sasuke.

"Sssh maafkan aku meminta hal yang... brengsek padamu." Ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Hal itu justru membuat Sakura makin terisak. Yang di minta Sasuke bahkan hal paling wajar dalam bercinta. Dan Sakura dengan sangat menyebalkan tidak bisa melakukannya. Sakura makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria yang terus berusaha menenangkannya dalam himpitan rasa bersalah dan kenangan buruk.

Sakura hanya diam saat Sasuke membawanya kembali kedalam kamar. Dengan lembut pria itu membaringkanya diranjang. Setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke setelah mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura menurut. Memejamkan matanya berharap akan ada hal baik di keesokkan harinya.

Sakura membuka matanya saat suara-suara yang begitu dirindukanya menyapa pendengaranya. Dia terkejut melihat ayah dan ibunya tertawa seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya sayang. Tapi kemudian senyum lembut terukir di bibir wanita itu saat melihat kedua orang tuanya mengucapkan betapa mereka mencintai Sakura.

Entah bagaimana Sakura sekarang sudah berpindah ke tengah teman-teman terbaiknya yang sedang bercanda saat melakukan pendakian. Ada Naruto yang dengan ceria mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Sasori yang yang baru datang dari mencari sumber air langsung menghadiahinya dengan pelukan dan ciuman dipipi. Membuat Ino dan Karin menggerutu karna pria berambut merah itu memperlakukan Sakura terlalu berlebihan. Padahal saat itu Sakura berpacaran dengan Neji. Sementara Ino baru putus dari pacarnya yang penganut aliran aneh dan Karin yang masih setia menjomblo. Sakura tertawa dan beringsut menghindari dua wanita yang sedang senewen itu. Emeraldnya menatap rindu sekelilingnya. Terlebih pada Akamaru, peliharaan Kiba bukan Kiba. Kalau pria itu mendengar Sakura lebih merindukan peliharaanya dari pada dia, dia mungkin akan ngambek.

Kini Sakura berpindah duduk di hadapan ibu Neji dan seorang gadis cantik yang diperkenalkan sebagai calon Istri Neji. Sakura hanya memandang sendu ibu Neji yang merendahkannya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Sakura sangat ingat kata-kata terakhir wanita yang melahirkan Neji padanya. _Aku melakukan melakukan banyak hal untuk putra ku. Jika kau ingin bersamanya kau harus mengorbankan banyak hal._ Dan sakura meneteskan air matanya dalam diam saat mengingat apa yang telah di renggut darinya saat Neji bersikeras ingin bersamanya. Padahal saat itu dia sudah menyerah dan merelakan Neji pergi. Bahkan Naruto dan Ino mendukungnya pergi dari Neji.

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat melihat hal yang paling tidak ingin di lihatnya. Pertengkaranya dengan Neji karna Sakura memutuskan pria itu. Sedangkan Neji dengan keras kepalanya tidak ingin berpisah dari Sakura. Pria itu mengatakan kabur dari rumah demi Sakura. Sakura tak tahu. Haruskah dia bahagia di tengah ancaman orang tua Neji?

Keadaan berubah menjadi Sakura dan Neji yang akan pergi membeli cincin pernikahan mereka. Keberangkatan mereka di warnai dengan pertengkaran antara Neji dan Naruto yang sama sekali tak setuju dengan keputusan Neji untuk menikahi Sakura. Sakura melihat hal yang aneh. Sepertinya pertengkaran mereka bukan hanya tentangnya tapi juga tentang seseorang yang dekat dengan mereka berdua. Sakura tak berani memastikan karna emosi keduanya yang masih tinggi.

Sakura memandang was-was tiga orang yang mendekatinya. Neji meninggalkannya di dalam mobil untuk membeli sesuatu. Kepanikan Sakura menjadi saat tiga orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu. Satu orang menyetir dan dua orang duduk dibelakang. Saat Sakura berteriak memanggil Neji tangan pria yang duduk di belakang mobil membekap mulutnya. Lalu dua orang yang berada di belakang menarik tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta ke belakang. Sakura menangis saat dua orang itu merobek pakaianya dan menjamahi seluruh tubuhnya. Demi tuhan ini pengalaman pertamanya dan harus dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Sakura merasa akan mati ketika benda asing memasuki organ intimnya secara paksa. Dia tak bisa berteriak ketika benda yang sama tapi milik orang lainnya melesak kedalam mulutnya hingga ia tersedak. Tak sedikitpun ia membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi atau bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Bayangan mengerikan atas rasa sakit yang luar biasa sudah cukup menyiksanya. Sakura meronta-ronta berusaha menjauhkan diri dari para pria yang menyakitinya. Tapi semakin dia melakukanya semakin banyak lebam yang di dapatnya.

"Aaargh!" Sakura tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat merasakan ketakutan akibat dari mimpinya. Mimpi dari masa lalunya. Kepanikan hebat melanda Sakura. Dengan terburu-buru wanita itu mencari ponselnya.

"Naruto... hiks... Naruto..." Sakura menggumamkan nama sahabatnya itu meski belum di jawab.

"Sakura-chan." Panggilan ceria Naruto berhenti saat mendengar isakan pilu Sakura. "kau di mana?" tanya Naruto lembut. Sekejap Sakura berpikir saat memandang sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas saat telah berhasil mengingat tempatnya berada.

"Apartemen Sasuke." Bisik Sakura lirih. Sakura mengenakan pakaianya setelah Naruto memutuskan sambungan. Wanita berhelaian pink itu memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Dia berdiam diri di ranjang Sasuke menunggu Naruto datang. Tak ada keinginan beranjak meski dia bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak saat mendengar kegaduhan di luar kamar. Tubuh, hati dan pikirannya sedang sangat tak ingin melakukan apapun. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi di luar. Tapi suara seperti pertengkaran itu semakin keras dan mengganggunya. Dengan menyeret kakinya Sakura melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke. Tubuhnya membeku saat melihat Karin bersama Sasuke. Hal yang sama terjadi pada dua orang yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar saat melihat Sakura.

"Sakura..." ucap Karin tak percaya hampir bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga mengucapkan namanya. Tak ada kata apapun yang mampu Sakura ucapkan. Pandanganya kosong. Hukuman ini terlalu cepat di dapatkannya.

"Kaukah orangnya?" Karin mendekati Sakura dengan wajah terluka. Mengukir sesak dan goresan luka yang dalam di hati Sakura. Menyesal bukan satu-satunya perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

"Kau jalang brengsek! Kau selalu bisa mendapatkan perhatian siapapun dengan mudah! kenapa harus kekasihku?! AKU MENCINTAINYA DAN DIA MEMUTUSKANKU DEMI KAU JALANG!" Dengan kalap Karin menjambak, mencakar apapun yang bisa dia jangkau dari tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam terombang-ambing karna keganasan Karin. Air matanya mengalir meski tak ada teriakkan, rasa sakit dan keinginan melawan. Apapun yang dia lakukan hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya.

"Karin! Hentikan!" Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkanya dari karin.

"Biarkan! biarkan aku membunuh jalang ini. Dia selalu dengan mudah menarik perhatian siapapun." Suara Karin yang serak karna menangis mengiringi tangannya yang masih berusaha melukai Sakura lebih banyak.

"Karin!" dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke mendorong karin hingga jatuh terduduk. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. merapikan penampilan Sakura yang hancur dengan khawatir. Pria itu tidak berhenti menggumamkan namanya dengan nada penyesalan saat mendapati luka cakaran di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Bahkan beberapa bagian bajunya sobek.

"Ha ha ha." Karin tertawa getir. "Meski kau sudah bersuami, kau masih selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik. Meski aku sudah berusaha tetap tak seberuntung dirimu." Tangisan pilu Karin pecah melihat perhatian Sasuke hanya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri menangis sama pilunya di pelukan Sasuke. Karin salah. Tidak ada hal yang patut di irikan dari hidupnya. Sakura merasa tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi di hidupnya.

"Teme! sakura... -chan... apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menatap tiga orang di ruangan itu kebingungan. Tapi fokusnya langsung tertuju pada Sakura.

"Naruto." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang segera di sambut Naruto. Pria pirang itu menarik Sakura kepelukkanya mengabaikan tatapan tak suka Sasuke. Sakura menangis keras di pelukan Naruto seolah melepaskan semua beban yang tertinggal.

"tenanglah." Naruto mengusap lembut punggung Sakura. Wajah pria itu mengeras melihat banyak luka cakaran di sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"Apa?" Tantang Karin saat Naruto memandangnya sengit.

"Maaf Karin." Ucap Naruto meski dengan nada kaku. Bagaimanapun Naruto termasuk yang egois karna membiarkan Sasuke mengejar Sakura. Bahkan mendukungnya. "Selesaikan masalah kalian tanpa Sakura. Maaf Karin, kau tau aku selalu mengutamakan Sakura." Naruto membopong tubuh Sakura.

"ha ha kau benar. Bahkan kau meninggalkan kekasihmu demi Sakura." Itu ucapan Karin yang terakhir Sakura dengar sebelum Naruto membawanya pergi. Sakura sudah cukup lelah untuk mempertanyakan yang didengarnya pada Naruto.

Tak ada percakapan apapun yang terjadi. Hanya kebisuan yang menyelimuti apartemen Naruto. Naruto sedang memasak untuk makan siang mereka. Sakura merasakan Sakit kepala berlebihan. Kehilangan keinginan melakukan apapun. Semua hal buruk terjadi di saat bersamaan. Apalagi yang di harapkanya sekarang.

"Sakura-chan, ayo makan." Naruto tersenyum mengisyaratkan agar Sakura beranjak ke meja makan. Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Memaksakan tersenyum dan menghampiri Naruto.

Saat mereka bersiap menyendok nasi bel berbunyi. Naruto pergi membuka pintu setelah menyuruh Sakura memulai makan lebih dulu. Sakura menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya dengan lesu. Hari ini tidak mengajar tanpa izin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Mungkinkah anak-anak itu merindukannya? Apakah hanya bersama mereka Sakura bisa bahagia? Apakah... apakah... apakah... terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Sakura menangis merasakan sesak itu menekan dadanya lagi.

"Sakura..." Itu suara yang memabukan. Suara yang begitu di sukainya memanggilnya. Dengan wajah penuh air mata Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke yang berdiri si depanya. "Maaf." Sasuke berjongkok dan mengusap luka-luka Sakura yang telah di obati oleh Naruto. "Maaf." Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang tergugu.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke sama eratnya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar menahan segala kepedihan yang dia rasakan. Tangisan Sakura semakin keras saat Sasuke membisikan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Terlebih ketika Naruto menatapnya sedih setelah melihat panggilan di ponselnya. Sakura tak kuasa menahan kesedihan menyadari segala kekacauan yang dia timbulkan karna keegoisanya. Neji, Karin, Sasuke, Naruto dan seseorang yang disebut karin sebagai kekasih Naruto Semuanya terluka karnanya. Cengkeraman Sakura di kemeja Sasuke makin erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih saat teringat cerita Sasuke jika Hinata pernah menjadi kekasih Naruto. Apakah dia hanya bisa menyebabkan luka pada orang lain? Sakura tak lagi bisa berpikir.

Sakura membuka matanya yang bengkak perlahan. Sepertinya dia tadi tertidur karna kelelahan menangis. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar Naruto. Senyum sendu terukir di bibir pucatnya. Sampai sekarangpun dia masih menyusahkan pria pirang itu. Wajahnya mendongak saat pintu kamar terbuka. Sasuke masuk menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Neji menelepon berulang kali. Sepertinya dia khawatir." Ucap Sasuke seraya duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menatap ponsel di tanganya. Senyum terluka kembali terukir saat bulir-bulir air mata merembes dari sudut matanya.

"Hhhh dulu saat aku sangat butuh kasih sayang, aku justru kehilangan segalanya. Sekarangpun aku sepertinya akan jadi yang paling menyedihkan." Sakura tergugu.

"hei hei jangan menangis." Sasuke menangkup wajah basah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan kehilanganku. Aku mencintaimu." Bisikan Sasuke membekukan tubuhnya sekejap. Tapi detik berikutnya Sakura kembali terisak di iringi tawa geli. Meski Sakura mengharapkannya, tapi ini terasa sulit di percaya. Sasuke mengatakan mencintainya. Bisakah dia mempercayainya?

"Seandainya aku terluka karnamu, mungkin tak akan terlalu berpengaruh lagi." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Jika aku melukaimu dobe akan membunuhku." Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar melucu. "Sakura... tinggalkan Neji." Bisikan Sasuke bagaikan sembilu yang menyayat hatinya yang penuh luka.

"Aku bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari dia. Aku lebih bisa melindungimu. Aku sangat percaya diri mengatakan ini, tinggalkan Neji dan hiduplah denganku." Sakura menatap Sasuke memohon. Jika ini hanyalah gurauan mungkin lebih mudah. Sekuat apapun Sakura menyangkal nyatanya pria ini serius. Bagaimana ini? Bukankah ini yang di inginkannya? Kenapa semuanya terasa salah? Neji, Hinata, Karin, Sasuke, Naruto. Banyangan wajah mereka secara bergantian keluar masuk kepalanya. Menciptakan kekhawatiran, pertanyaan, rasa takut, rasa marah, semuanya. Kecuali bahagia.

Sakura terdiam di pelukan Sasuke menatap langit malam. Sasuke bilang Naruto pergi menemui Karin. Tempat pria pirang itu bekerja adalah milik Karin, Jadi Sakura pikir bermasalah dengan sang pemilik bukan hal bagus. Dan Naruto melakukanya karna dirinya. Dia benar-benar pengacau.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura tanpa menatap si empunya nama.

"Hn."

"Apakah kekasih Naruto yang Karin bilang itu Hinata?" Sakura takut. Takut dugaannya benar. Dan rasa bersalah itu menumpuk hingga mungkin membuatnya lumpuh.

"Ya." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak membiarkanya hancur lagi.

"Begitu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Kau bisa menanyakanya pada dobe."

"Kau tau dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang membuatku khawatir, apalagi terluka." Bisikan Sakura makin lirih. Helaan nafas Sasuke memberitahu Sakura jika pria itu menyerah.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana memulainya. Tapi dulu saat kau dirumah sakit setelah... kejadian itu." Sasuke terdiam memastikan Sakura baik-baik Saja. Sebenarmya Sakura tidak cukup baik. Tubuhnya menegang mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Saat sadar dia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Saat itu dia mengalami depresi berat. Tidak makan, minum ataupun bicara. Dia merasa hancur dan tak ingin hidup lagi. Yang dia ingat Naruto dan Ino adalah yang paling sering mengunjunginya. Butuh tiga bulan usaha teman-temannya mengembalikan semangat hidupnya. Tapi tidak semua tahu apa yang di alami Sakura dengan detil. Hanya ino dan Naruto. Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pedih saat mengetahui Neji kembali pada orang tuanya. Dia merelakannya.

"Dan kau... hamil..." ucapan Sasuke terdengar ragu. Pria ini seperti takut melihatnya histeris lagi.

"Ya. Dan Naruto berniat menikahiku. Dia meninggalkan Hinata. Bahkan kurasa...kurasa dia mengabaikan Hinata karna terus merawatku." Kata terakhir Sakura tenggelam dalam isakkannya. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang di perdebatkan Neji dan Naruto Selain dirinya saat Neji akan membawanya mencari cincin dulu. Hinata. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Neji begitu membenci Naruto. Hinata. Dan Naruto membenci Neji karna dirinya. Mungkinkah Hinata akan bersikap baik padanya jika dia tau Sakuralah penyebab Naruto meninggalkannya? Apakah perlakuan buruk Neji padanya dulu karna Hinata? Tidak ada yang benar. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Semuanya terasa... kacau. Sakura bahkan enggan menanyakan kenapa pria ini tau banyak tentangnya. Sejak kapan pria ini berteman dengan Naruto hingga Naruto begitu mempercayainya.

"Sakura... semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Sasuke memeluknya erat. Berusaha meyakinkannya tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Bohong. Tapi Sakura sangat ingin percaya. Sakura ingin berlari menjauh. Menjadi orang asing di negeri asing. menderita amnesia.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sakura terbangun saat silau matahari mengusik tidurnya. Dengan malas dia menegakan tubuhnya. Tidak ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Dering ponsel menarik perhatianya. Neji. Sakura terpaku. Sangat takut dirinya mendengar suara suaminya itu. Beban berat menghimpit dadanya memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan jika Neji kembali. Berbicara di telepon saja dia tak berani. Apalagi bertemu atau menyambut Neji kembali. Panggilan dari Neji sudah berhenti. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Neji sebagai gantinya. Dengan gemetar Sakura membaca pesan itu.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tak menjawab teleponku? Aku berkali-kali meneleponmu. Cepat kabari aku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu._

 _-Neji_

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Neji? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sakura memeluk lututnya dengan gemetar. Pikiranya kacau. Sampai ada lengan yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Naruto memeluknya dengan Sayang. Sakura tergugu di pelukan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Hinata? Kau... kau..." Naruto mengusap airmata Sakura yang tak berhenti mengalir. Senyum lembut pria itu terukir.

"Jangan berpikir kami berpisah karnamu. Kau tak sehebat itu. Tapi kau masuk ke salah satu alasannya." Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia tidak tau Naruto hanya berusaha menghiburnya atau memang itu kenyataannya.

"Harusnya aku menikah denganmu saja." Canda Sakura di tengah sisa-sisa isakannya.

"Aku sudah melamarmu saat itu. Dan kau di bawa kabur oleh si brengsek itu. Padahal sulit sekali aku mendapatkan restu dari orang tuamu." Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi jenaka. Sakura tersenyum tulus. Dia tak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi. Karna itu pasti juga melukai Naruto. Seperti memaksanya mengingat kenangan buruk. Dia hanya perlu selalu berterima kasih pada sahabat dari bayinya ini. Sakura memeluk Naruto, mempertahankan satu-satunya yang di milikinya. Mungkin tidak. Sakura tersenyum dari punggung Naruto menatap Sasuke yang bersandar pada pintu. Pria itu menatapnya seolah menjanjikanya sesuatu. Bolehkah Sakura berharap dua pria ini jadi tempatnya kembali apapun keadaannya? Bagaimanapun besarnya kekacauan yang di buatnya, bisakah dua pria ini menjadi tempatnya mengadu?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Weleh... Ternyata aku yang dulu maso...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/8/2018**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Dia sudah meminta maaf karna kemarin tidak masuk tanpa izin. Mendapatkan omelan dari kepala sekolah justru menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Dia merasa di inginkan kehadiranya saat kepala sekolah mengkhawatirkannya saat melihat beberapa luka kecil di wajahnya. Meski dengan mulut berbisanya. Dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia saat suara-suara lucu penuh kekhawatiran meluncur dari murid-murid kecilnya. Dia sangat mencintai tempat ini.

"Hyuuga-san." Panggil Gaara ramah.

"Apa kabar Sabaku-san." Sakura mendekati Gaara yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk putranya.

"Ku rasa yang harus menanyakan hal itu adalah aku." Gaara menaikan Alisnya melihat luka di wajah Sakura. Meski begitu senyum menawan masih setia bertengger di bibir pria itu.

"A... ah aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menunduk tak enak. Biar bagaimanapun luka ini di dapatnya bukan karna hal yang wajar. Sangat memalukan.

"Benarkah?" Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum meragukan ucapan Sakura.

"Sensei berbohong ayah. Jika orang terluka pasti sakitkan yah?" Rei yang menyahuti keraguan Gaara.

"Rei..." Desis Sakura. Dia tak ingin muridnya itu bersikap berlebihan padanya. sebenarnya bukan salah Rei. Bocah itu hanya mengatakan pemikirannya.

"Ha ha sensei mu tak apa-apa Rei. Dia masih bisa marah." Kekeh Gaara membuat Sakura semakin Malu.

"Sakura." Panggilan itu membuat tiga kepala yang sedang bercanda -kalau bisa di sebut begitu- itu menoleh. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. Hal ini tentu mengejutkan Sakura, Gaara bahkan Rei.

"Sasuke..." Desis Sakura tajam. Bagaimanapun ini salah. Meski benar dia berselingkuh tapi dia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak mengumbarnya di depan umum. Dan Sasuke dengan mudah menghancurkan harga dirinya itu. Sungguh Sakura tak suka mengakuinya, tapi ini sangat memalukan.

"Maaf. Tapi sepertinya anda sangat... populer. Atau aku hanya salah paham?" Gaara terkekeh kecil melihat dirinya dan Sasuke bergantian. Sedangkan wajah Sakura dan Sasuke mengeras dengan alasan yang berbeda. Tak begitu jelas maksud ucapan Gaara, tapi Sakura punya pemikiran sendiri untuk mengartikan ucapan pria berambut merah itu. Mungkin Sasuke juga.

"Benar. Karna itu menjauhlah darinya..." Desis Sasuke tajam. Rei beringsut ke belakang ayahnya demi mendengar nada tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Pria ini telah mengklaim dirinya dan lebih posesif daripada Neji. Mengerikan.

"Wah putraku sepertinya ketakutan. Aku pamit dulu... Hyuuga-san atau..." Gaara membuat gerakan kecil dengan kepalanya entah mengisyaratkan apa. Gaara kemudian tertawa kecil dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Membawa putranya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura memandang mobil Gaara yang menjauh dengan perasaan terluka. Sakura tak tau dia terlalu sensitif atau bagaimana. Dia hanya yakin jika yang di lakukan Gaara adalah mengejeknya. Sakura mendengus mengejek dirinya sendiri. Sekarang mungkin bertambah orang yang memandangnya rendah. Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu jika kau tak suka di rendahkan Sakura. Dan jangan dekati pria itu." Entah itu sekedar Saran atau perintah. Sakura tak tau dan tak mau tau. Dia membiarkan dirinya di antar pulang oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura lirih. Dia sudah berusaha hanya fokus pada apa yang di inginkanya tanpa berpikir akibat atau apapun reaksi orang terhadapnya.

"Hn."

"Apa pekerjaan Naruto bermasalah?" Naruto tak mengatakan apapun tentang pekerjaannya. Pria itu hanya mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Memangnya apanya yang bisa baik-baik saja saat Naruto lebih membela Sakura dari pada bosnya. Sakura benar-benar sulit untuk percaya pada pria pirang itu. Naruto selalu mendahulukan Sakura daripada dirinya sendiri. itu membuat Sakura sangat khawatir.

"Dia mengatakan padamu dia baik-baik saja kan?" Sakura mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Percaya padanya. Kau hanya perlu melakukan itu. Dia tak pernah melakukan apapun yang akan di sesalinya." Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Sakura mengangguk membalas senyuman itu.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku mengatur jam kerjaku sendiri Sakura." Dasar orang kaya. Sakura tak tahu Sasuke sekaya apa. Tapi melihat apartemennya mungkin saja dia lebih dari kaya. Dan bisa mengatur jam kerjanya sendiri? Sombong. Sakura mendengus tanpa berniat menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu terkekeh, entah karna dengusan Sakura atau yang lainya. Siapa peduli.

Mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Sasuke ikut masuk ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura mengrenyit menatap pria itu tak suka. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan acuh langsung menuju sofa dan berbaring di sana. Sakura berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu berhenti di depan Sasuke. Tangannya bersidekap memperingatkan menunjukkan kuasanya di rumah ini.

"Hn? Kau mau mulai jual mahal lagi? ah padahal aku sangat suka melihatmu tidur di pelukanku." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Sakura.

"Kau mau berkelahi?" Geram Sakura.

"Aku lebih suka bergulat di ranjang denganmu." Seringai Sasuke muncul. Sakura memberengut melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Seperti itu berakhir dengan bagus saja." Omel Sakura.

"Jika kau menyesali saat itu, kita bisa mengulanginya sekarang." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura saat wanita itu sedang meminum air mineral. Sakura tersedak sampai terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya karna terkejut juga. Saat batuknya mereda Sakura segera menatap marah Sasuke.

"KAU MAU MATI!" Jerit Sakura. Sasuke menutup telinganya yang berdenging karna teriakan ultra sonic Sakura.

Setelah berbagai keributan kecil terjadi akhirnya mereka diam mengunyah makanan. Mereka makan siang masakan Sasuke. Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba pria itu ngotot ingin memasakan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Masakannya terasa... enak. Ya Sasuke memasakan Sakura ramen, kalau kalian ingin tau.

Sasuke pergi setelah makan siang. Pria itu masih sempat mencuri beberapa ciuman dari Sakura. Sakura mendesah lega setelah kepergian Sasuke. Masih tersisa jejak senyuman di bibirnya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke membuatnya kesal pria itu mulai menyita pikiran Sakura. Terkadang Sakura bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik keseriusan Sasuke padanya. Banyak gadis yang bisa di pilih oleh pria itu. Kenapa Sakura yang notabene sudah bersuami? Kenapa harus merendahkan harga diri dengan mengencani istri orang? Sakura butuh jawaban. Tapi tidak sekarang. Di tengah ketakutan kehilangan segalanya yang dia rasakan. Sakura hanya butuh keberadaan Sasuke tanpa mengutarakan pertanyaan apapun yang mengancam keberadaan pria itu. Dia tau dia egois. Tapi manusia mana yang tidak egois?

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu di buka. Hinata. Kedatangan gadis itu membuatnya gugup. Sakura tersenyum manis yang sangat kentara di paksakan menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Bukan karna tidak suka. Jujur Sakura merindukan Hinata. Tapi ketakutan akan apa yang di katakan Hinata mendominasi hatinya. Dia cukup sadar dengan kesalahannya dan segala kekacauan yang dia perbuat. Tidak perlu mulut tajam Hinata -yang baru Sakura tau- menyadarkanya lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan. Dan sayangnya sangat sulit di perbaiki.

"Apa kabar Nee-chan?" Sakura sungguh bersyukur panggilan manis itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Kurasa kau sedang bahagia ya? Di tinggal suami tapi masih punya lelaki cadangan." Ucap Hinata seraya duduk manis di sofa. Bahkan gadis itu dengan santai meraih remote tv dan mengganti-ganti chanelnya.

"Ya." Apalagi yang bisa Sakura katakan. Meski menyakitkan nyatanya perkataan Hinata tak salah. Sakura tak akan mengakui itu benar. Tapi itu tak salah. Sakura menarik nafas panjang menenangkan gejolak di hatinya. Dia tak ingin marah. Bukan. Tepatnya dia tak bisa marah. Sakura hanya bisa berusaha agar tak menangis saat ini.

"Kaa-san akan sangat bersyukur jika mendengar hal ini." Hinata tertawa sinis. "Ini hanya membuktikan bahwa pilihan Neji-nii salah. Pilihanku salah." Sakura menatap Hinata yang terlihat menderita tanpa raut angkuh seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Saat itu aku membujuk Neji-nii agar menikahimu. Neji-nii meninggalkanmu yang hamil entah karna siapa. Aku tidak tau betapa brengseknya kau yang berpacaran dengan Neji-nii tapi hamil anak orang lain. Dan ironisnya Naruto memutuskanku demi kau. NARUTOKU DEMI KAU, JALANG!" Isakan Hinata tak membuat Sakura iba. Sakura hanya diam. Di dalam kepalanya berbagai kalimat pembelaan diri terangkai. Karna Neji bersikeras bersamanyalah dia mengalami pemerkosaan. Musibah? Jangan bercanda. Kalimat terakhir ibu Neji sudah cukup menjadi bukti dugaan di kepala Sakura. Seandainyapun tuduhannya salah. Sakura hanya perlu mencari orang lain untuk di salahkan. Dan sangat menyedihkan alasan Neji kembali pada orang tuanya adalah kehamilan Sakura. Demi tuhan Sakura juga tidak pernah ingin hamil karna di perkosa. Jika begitu kenapa saat Sakura menyerah dengan hubungan mereka, Neji harus bersikeras sampai kabur dari rumah? Dan jika Naruto meninggalkan Hinata, itu bukan salahnya. Seperti halnya Sakura dengan Neji yang tak di setujui, Narutopun pasti begitu. Sakura tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya tentang Naruto. Karna jika Naruto bersikeras bersama Hinata mungkin kemalangan yang sama akan menimpa sahabat pirangnya itu juga. Dan Sakura sangat menyesal baru mengetahui alasan Neji tak ada untuknya selama tiga bulan dia di rawat di rumah sakit karna trauma. Mungkin saja ada yang berbeda jika dia mengetahuinya sejak dulu

"Aku membujuk Neji-nii menikahimu agar Naruto kembali padaku. Tapi dia tidak pernah jadi miliku lagi. Aku pikir masih ada kesempatan selagi kami masih sering bertemu. Tapi beberapa bulan lalu dia memintaku tak menemuinya lagi. Aku seperti akan mati tanpanya..." Isakan Hinata makin keras. Gadis itu mungkin memang sangat mencintai Naruto. Tapi seharusnya dia menanyakan pada ibunya. Tidak mungkin ibunya hanya membiarkan tanpa melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto. Sakura bersyukur Naruto berhenti berharap bersama Hinata.

"Aku membencimu yang bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku membencimu." Bisikan Hinata tertutupi isak tangisnya. Jika kau tau apa yang telah hilang dari Sakura. Apa kau akan tetap berpikir begitu?

.

.

 **flashback**

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumah barunya di antar oleh kedua orang tuanya, Naruto dan Ino. Dia dan Neji resmi menjadi pengantin baru kemarin. Tidak banyak yang tau dia menikah. Bahkan hanya Ino dan Naruto yang tahu di antara semua orang temannya. Sungguh Sakura merasa lega sekaligus sedih. Lega karna kisah menyedihkan hidupnya hanya sedikit orang yang tau. Sedih karena pernikahannya tidak lebih hanya sekedar menutupi aib kehamilanya.

Sebelumnya saat Neji kembali pada orang tuanya entah karna alasan apa Naruto pernah melamarnya. Sakura tau itu untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Ibu Sakura menangis pilu saat itu. Dia hanya bisa berterima kasih pada Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa di salahkan dalam hal ini. Tapi entah bagaimana Neji datang lagi padanya dan memaksa menikahinya. Sakura tidak tau harus bahagia atau bagaimana. Yang dia tau pilihanya hanya Naruto dan Neji. Dia membiarkan dua pria itu yang menentukan. Siapapun tidak masalah bagi Sakura. Karna tak ada apapun yang dia rasakan. Entah melalui proses yang bagaimana akhirnya Nejilah yang menikahinya.

Perlakuan Neji padanya tidaklah semanis saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Pria itu selalu menatap benci perut Sakura yang membesar. Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura khawatir pada kehidupan anaknya jika telah lahir nanti. Pertengkaran kecil seringkali mewarnai rumah tangga mereka. Sakura masih menganggap wajar hal itu. Hingga satu hari yang menjadi awal hidup mengerikan Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sosok sahabat imut berambut merahnya berlari ke arah mereka. Sakura dan Neji baru saja keluar dari mini market membeli keperluan Sakura.

"Sasori." Dengan ceria Sakura menyapa Sasori. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil saat Sasori memeluknya erat lalu mencium ke dua pipinya gemas.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, apa yang..." Ucapan Sasori tak pernah selesai karna Neji langsung memukulnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Sakura menjerit keras karna terkejut. Apalagi melihat Sasori menyeka setitik darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Dengan marah Sasori mencengkeram baju Neji berniat membalas pukulan Neji.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku!" Ucap Neji tak kalah marah. Sakura menjerit histeris ketakutan melihat emosi dua pria itu. Sasori melepaskan Neji dengan kasar setelah mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Sakura, apa dia suamimu?" Sakura mengangguk di sela isak tangisnya. Sasori tertawa sedih melihat jawaban Sakura. "Kau... tak memberitahuku saat menikah. Itu... sedikit menyakitkan. Padahal aku senang mendengar kesembuhanmu." Ya butuh waktu bagi teman-temanya mengembalikan semangat hidupnya setelah insiden mengerikan yang di alaminya. Sakura menatap wajah terluka Sasori menyesal. Andai dia tidak di perkosa, andai dia tidak hamil, dia tidak akan menikah tanpa memberitahu semua teman-teman berharganya.

"Maaf. Maaf Sasori. Maaf." Isakan Sakura makin keras.

"Kita pulang." Neji menarik kasar tangan Sakura saat Sasori berniat memeluk wanita itu. Sakura yang masih terisak memandang Sasori minta maaf seraya terus mengikuti langkah cepat Neji. Sakura sangat merasa bersalah melihat wajah Sasori yang marah sekaligus sedih memandangnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Neji menghempaskan Sakura ke lantai. Sakura meringis merasakan Sakit di bokong dan pergelanga tangannya. Dia memandang Neji bertanya maksud dari perlakuan pria itu padanya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi! Kau istri ku dan kau pikir siapa saja boleh menyentuh istriku begitu! Memangnya kau apa? JALANG!" Teriakan Neji membuat Sakura menggigil ketakutan. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata maaf yang sepertinya tak bisa menyurutkan kemarahan Neji. Atau mungkin tak di dengar. Sakit hatinya tak lagi bisa di tahan saat suaminya menyebutnya jalang.

Sejak saat itu Neji kerap memaki dan bersikap kasar pada Sakura. Tidak ada lagi susu ibu hamil. Tidak ada lagi berbagai pemenuhan kebutuhan Sakura. Neji selalu mengatakan tak ada gunanya memenuhi kebutuhan yang bukan anaknya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis saat Neji dengan terang-terangan mengatakan membenci bayi Sakura.

Sakura yang tak bisa menahan kesedihanya selalu datang pada Naruto. Tak ada yang dia katakan. Dia hanya butuh tertawa dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Itu bisa di dapatkan jika bersama Naruto. Teman-teman Sakura yang lain mulai sibuk dengan impian masing-masing setelah lulus. Termasuk Ino. Gadis itu memang bersikeras tetap berada di dekat Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak mungkin membuat Ino melewatkan mimpinya demi dirinya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Dengan berbagai alasan Sakura meyakinkan Bahwa dia baik-baik saja hingga Ino bisa mengejar mimpinya dengan tenang. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto merupakan suatu kebutuhan tersendiri bagi Sakura.

Semua hal buruk yang di alaminya masih setia tak keluar dari rumahnya. Sampai ibu Sakura tak sengaja memergoki Sakura yang di perlakukan kasar oleh Neji. Tanpa membuang waktu ibu Sakura langsung membawa Sakura pergi dari rumah itu.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat ayahmu. Kupikir kau bahagia karna tak mengatakan apapun tiap ibu menelepon. Ibu pikir... ibu pikir..." Sakura hanya bisa memeluk tubuh gemetar ibunya yang terisak. "Sifat diam bodohmu itu masih kau pelihara..." Air mata Sakura mengalir mendengar isakkan pilu ibunya. Sakura tau betapa ibunya lebih menderita darinya karna melihatnya menderita. Ibunya itu berkali-kali histeris meratapi nasib putri semata wayangnya.

"Kita akan pergi ketempat ayah bu. Tapi biarkan aku menemui Naruto dulu besok. Aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja darinya." Sakura mengusap air mata ibunya yang mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Sakura sengaja tak menyinggung satu halpun tentang Neji karna tak ingin semakin menyakiti ibunya.

Keesokan harinya setelah menelepon Naruto, Sakura menunggu pria itu di cafe. Setidaknya kali ini dia akan berpamitan pada teman terbaiknya. Entah darimana Neji mengetahui keberadaanya. Suaminya itu memohon agar di beri kesempatan bicara. Sakura tak bisa mengabaikannya, karna itulah sekarang mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Sakura, maaf. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku hanya... melakukan kesalahan. Kembalilah padaku, aku berjanji akan merubah sifat burukku." Neji memelas memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura memandang Neji dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Bisakah kau menyayangi anaku?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu bukan anakmu. Tapi anak kita. Kehilanganmu tak pernah terpikirkan olehmu. Aku tak sanggup. Aku berjanji akan bersikap baik pada anak kita." Sakura menatap Neji mencari kepastian di matanya. Bagaimanapun Neji sudah tak punya siapapun. Pria itu memilih meninggalkan keluarganya demi Sakura. Sangat jahat jika Sakura meninggalkannya.

"Ku rasa kau harus meyakinkan ibuku Neji-kun." Sakura berucap lirih menggigit bibirnya. Dia tak yakin Neji akan mau melakukannya. Tapi senyumnya segera merekah ketika mendapatkan anggukan dari Neji. Mungkin. Mungkin kali ini dia akan benar-benar bahagia.

Sakura dan Neji menemui ibu Sakura di depan cafe tempatnya menunggu Naruto tadi. Sahabat pirangnya itu begitu khawatir ketika tak menemukan Sakura di cafe. Karna ponsel Sakura tak bisa di hubungi maka Naruto menelepon ibunya. Sakura meminta maaf karna membuat dua orang yang di sayanginya itu khawatir.

"Tidak." Ucap ibu Sakura tegas ketika Neji mengutarakan maksudnya membawa Sakura kembali. Sakura memandang sedih Neji yang terlihat tidak suka dengan keputusan ibunya. Tapi dia akan mengikuti keinginan ibunya. Karna tidak akan ada yang lebih baik dari ibu. Sakura tak ingin melukai ibunya lagi dengan bersikeras bersama Neji. Cukup sudah penderitaan ibunya karena dirinya.

"Maaf ibu. Tapi aku hanya memiliki Sakura." Tanpa peringatan apapun Neji menarik tangan Sakura. Membawa wanitanya pergi.

"Sakura!" Sakura melihat ibunya mengejar mereka dengan marah di ikuti Naruto yang juga terlihat sama marahnya.

"Neji-kun, lepaskan. Ibu..." Sakura meronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Neji.

"Tidak Sakura. Aku hanya memilikimu. Kau hanya miliku!" Neji tetap menyeret Sakura. Pandangan pria itu lurus kedepan ingin cepat menghilang dari pandangan ibu Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura masih meronta sembari memandang ibunya yang menyeberang jalan demi mengejarnya yang telah menyeberang duluan. Tubuh Sakura membeku. Semua seolah berjalan lambat membuat kejadian mengerikan itu terekam jelas di otaknya. Ibunya tertabrak mobil berkecepatan tinggi karna saat ibunya mulai menyebrang lampu telah berubah hijau.

"Ibu...!" jeritan pilu Sakura di barengi dengan jeritan Naruto. Naruto segera berlari memeluk ibu Sakura. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji dan berlari ke arah ibunya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Neji.

"Ibu... hiks... ibu aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks!" Sakura menjerit-jerit memanggil ibunya sementara Naruto berteriak meminta orang-orang yang berkerumun memanggil ambulans.

"Ibu menyaya..." ucapan ibu Sakura tak pernah selesai. Sakura terpaku melihat tubuh lunglai ibunya di pelukan Naruto. Mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta itu tertutup sudah. Tak akan ada lagi panggilan sayang dan pelukan hangat dari wanita paling berharga di hidupnya itu.

"Tidaaaaak... ibu... ibu... ini bohongkan. Kita akan pergi ke tempat ayahkan? buka mata ibu... aku... akan pergi dengan ibu..." Sakura histeris mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya berharap wanita itu membuka mata dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya bercanda. Karna tak kuat menahan beban di hatinya Sakura jatuh pingsan. Sementara itu Neji mematung memandang kengerian di depanya. Perlahan tubuh tegapnya merosot bagai kehilangan daya.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan malas. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia masih membuka matanya. Kenapa dia tidak menghilang saja dari dunia yang seolah membencinya. Lelehan kristal bening merembes melalui sudut-sudut matanya. Berbagai skenario buruk untuk mengakhiri hidup telah berputar-putar menggoda di kepalanya.

"Sakura..." Panggilan lembut itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Emerald yang buram karna air mata menemukan Naruto sedang menggenggam tangannya. Memberi sedikit dukungan agar Sakura kuat menerima apapun yang terjadi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit ruangan tempatnya terbaring.

"Naruto... Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayah?" Bisikan lirih Sakura membuat tubuh Naruto membeku. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakannya dari genggaman tangan pria itu yang menegang. Sakura menatap Naruto mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang Sakura temukan justru Naruto yang terisak. Sakura sampai terheran-heran melihat pria itu sama sekali tak menjaga imej. Bukannya biasanya pria akan merasa malu jika menangis? ini menambah daftar pria yang pernah Sakura lihat saat menangis.

"Sakura..." Sasori masuk ke dalam ruangan membuyarkan segala pemikiran Sakura. Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Sasori. "Bagaimana kabarmu? kau sudah tidur selama dua hari." Sasori mengusap air mata Sakura yang tak lagi bisa di tahannya.

"Hiks... aku... hiks..." lagi. Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasori. Sedangkan Naruto keluar ruangan tak lagi bisa menahan buncahan perasaannya. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan darinya.

Butuh beberapa hari untuk meyakinkan Naruto dan Sasori bahwa dia harus menghubungi ayahnya. Dia tak bisa membuat ayahnya cemas menunggunya. Sakura tidak tau kemana Neji, tapi Naruto pasti melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Neji tak bisa menemuinya. Neji terlalu keras kepala sekaligus mudah putus asa. Naruto hanya bungkam ketika Sakura memaksa pria itu mengatakan alasan melarang Sakura menemui ayahnya. Demi tuhan dia masih terluka karna kepergian ibunya yang bahkan pemakamanya pun tidak sempat Sakura saksikan karna masih pingsan. Sekarang dia hanya berharap bisa selalu bersama ayahnya. Meski sakit, tapi akan lebih baik jika dia mengunjungi makam ibunya bersama ayahnya. Dan Sakura nyaris kehilangan kewarasanya ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasori.

 _Maaf. Kami tidak tau jika ayahmu sedang menyetir saat mengabari tentang kecelakaan itu padanya. Ayahmu kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat, Sakura. Aku dan Naruto sudah mengurus pemakamannya agar bisa di tempatkan di samping makam ibumu. Dan... Ino tak berhenti menghubungi ponselmu. Sungguh, maaf_.

ucapan Sasori berputar-putar di kepala Sakura bagai alarm yang bisa menulikan telinganya. Terlalu menyakitkan. Air mata Sakura tak pernah surut mengiringi kakinya yang berlari menuju tempat ke dua orang tuanya di makamkan. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sakura yang sedang hamil enam bulan itu berlari kesetanan. Tak terpikir menaiki kendaraan apapun atau apapun di kepalanya. Yang terdengar hanyalah derap langkah kakinya dan raungan tersendat-sendat karna nafasnya yang putus-putus akibat berlari. Dua kilo meter Sakura berlari di ikuti Naruto dan Sasori hingga wanita berambut pink itu berhenti di depan pintu masuk area makam. Sakura jatuh terduduk menatap kosong tempat ayah dan ibunya berada sekarang. Hanya butuh waktu seminggu untuknya kehilangan kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Sakura mematung menatap deretan makam di depannya. Hanya air matanya yang masih setia mengalir. Siapa orang gila yang mengabari ayahnya? Sakura ingin tahu dan sangat ingin membunuhnya. Tidak. Terlalu banyak orang yang dia salahkan dan ingin di bunuh. Tapi Sepertinya Sakura akan mati lebih dulu dari semua orang itu.

"Sakura... Kau gila. Membahayakan keselamatanmu sendiri." Gerutu Sasori dengan nafas memburu saat dirinya dan Naruto sampai di tempat Sakura. Sangat menakjubkan melihat Sakura mampu berlari sampai ketempat ini.

"Astaga! Sakura kau berdarah!" Jerit Naruto saat melihat bagian bawah gaun Sakura sudah basah oleh cairan merah pekat. Dengan panik Naruto membopong tubuh Sakura sedangkan Sasori mencari taksi. Tatapan Sakura kosong. Gadis itu tak memberikan reaksi apapun pada pertanyaan Naruto dan Sasori. Kedua pria itu menatap cemas Sakura saat taksi membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Sakura keguguran. Wanita itu tak ubahnya seperti manekin cantik jika dadanya tak bergerak menandakan dia masih bernafas, juga kedipan matanya yang masih terlihat kosong. Mereka bergantian menjaganya di rumah sakit. Naruto, Sasori, dan Neji. Sakura tidak tau bagaimana tiga pria itu bisa bekerja sama. Tepatnya dua pria itu mau bekerja sama dengan Neji. Semua berusaha mengembalikan semangat hidupnya. Naruto dengan cerita tentang Ino yang tak bisa kembali tapi sehari bisa seribu kali meneleponnya menanyakan Sakura. Sasori tentang sesuatu yang terasa mulai berbeda darinya, dia merasa tertarik pada seorang pria. dan Neji tentang rencana masa depannya dengan Sakura.

Enam bulan berlalu, Sasori harus pindah keluar kota karna pekerjaannya. Sebelum pergi pria itu mencium pipi Sakura dan membisikan harapanya agar Sakura kembali seperti yang dulu. Saat itu Sakura hanya membalas harapan Sasori dengan senyum kecil. Hanya tinggal Naruto dan Neji yang selalu menjenguknya bergantian.

Sakura sudah pulih setelah memasuki bulan ketujuh sejak dia masuk rumah sakit. Dengan pertimbangan Sakura masih istri sah Neji, dan pria itu yang membayar semua biaya rumah sakitnya tanpa meninggalkanya lagi Sakura ikut bersama Neji. Naruto membebaskan pilihan Sakura. Pria itu hanya berkata 'datang padaku kapanpun kau mau' yang membuat Sakura menangis haru dan memeluk pria itu lama. Sangat lama. Hingga Neji memasang wajah sebal. Perlakuan kasar Neji berkurang bahkan hilang perlahan. Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan pendidikanya yang tertunda, dia memutuskan menjadi guru tk. Dan Neji selalu mendukung apapun keinginannya sejak saat itu.

.

.

 **flashback end**

.

.

Sakura membiarkan Hinata menangis sepuasnya. Marah sepuasnya. Melakukan apapun sepuasnya. Tidak akan ada gunanya apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Mungkin kondisinya akan membaik jika mereka hanya saling membenci. Sakura tak akan heran seandainya suatu saat mereka akan memutuskan berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal.

Hinata pulang setelah mengatakan Sakura harus bisa menentukan sikap. Akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke dan Neji jika Sakura hanya membiarkan saja tanpa membuat pilihan. Gadis itu berkata seakan-akan Sakura adalah tokoh terantagonis dan teregois. Apa Hinata tak memikirkan kemungkinan Sakura juga terluka dengan semua kekacauan ini. Sakura berusaha meredam berbagai argumen pembelaan dirinya.

Sakura sudah cukup lelah ketika Neji meneleponnya lagi. Terlambat jika Sakura baru marah sekarang setelah mendengar alasan Neji meninggalkannya dulu. Sudah tak bisa menyulut kemarahannya lagi. Apalagi dirinya sudah melakukan hal jahat di belakang Neji saat ini. Setelah menghela nafas, Sakura mengangkat telepon dari Neji.

"Neji-kun." sapanya sebiasa yang dia bisa.

"Sakura. Syukurlah akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" _Banyak yang terjadi. Tapi kebanyakan hal yang mungkin tidak akan kau sukai._

"Semua baik-baik saja Neji-kun. Ada apa?"

"Begitu. Hinata memintaku sesekali kembali. Tidak biasanya dia begitu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu." Jelas Neji.

"Hinata benar. Kau mungkin harus kembali dalam waktu dekat, aku... merindukanmu." Sakura tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Neji kembali. Dia hanya ingin segera menghadapi rasa sakit dan takutnya. Semakin lama menunggu maka sakit itu akan jauh lebih menyiksa. Dia akan menguji hatinya. Pada siapa sebenarnya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang di milikinya.

"Kau tau aku lebih merindukanmu. Aku akan mengusahakan kembali dalam waktu dekat." Kesungguhan dalam suara Neji membuat perasaan Sakura semakin terluka. Apa yang dia inginkan sekarang? Jika Neji kembali, mampukah Sakura melukainya? mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Neji sebelum akhirnya telepon mereka terputus. Sakura memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di depannya. Perlahan Sakura meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

TBC

.

.

God. Aku benar-benar maso!

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/8/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

Sakura mengintip dari balik korden jendela rumahnya. Sasuke mondar mandir di depan rumahnya dengan geram. Sudah tiga puluh menit Sasuke melakukan itu. Membuat Sakura tak tenang. Dengan menggigit-gigit bibirnya Sakura berpikir apa yang harus di lakukannya. Dia masih belum bisa menemui Sasuke sekarang.

"Sakura. Aku tau kau di dalam. Aku sudah bersabar. Jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau tak keluar, aku tak peduli jika harus merusak pintumu lagi. Dan setelah itu aku bisa melakukan banyak hal padamu." Sakura langsung menutup gorden dengan panik. Jelas dia tadi melihat senyum menyeramkan pria itu. Sakura mondar mandir di balik pintu. Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir.

"Satu..." Sakura makin cepat mondar mandirnya. Pilihannya selalu berakhir tak bagus. Bertemu Sasuke. Mungkin saja, mungkin saja akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar bertemu. Wajah Sakura memanas memikirkannya.

"Dua..." Suara menggoda itu menarik Sakura kembali dari khayalannya. Dengan gugup Sakura melirik handel pintu. Aaaarghh Sakura tak tau. Apapun yang terjadi pikirkan nanti.

"Tiga."

"Oke. Oke." Sakura membuka pintu dan di suguhi cengiran lebar Sasuke. Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. "Apa?" ketusnya.

"Kau berubah jadi anjing galak beberapa hari ini. Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Membawa tubuh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"Sasu..." Sakura mendorong tubuh pria itu agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sedikit. Dan menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke bukan hal bagus karna sekarang bibir pria itu beralih memagut bibirnya. Sakura berniat mendorong tubuh Sasuke lebih jauh. Tapi itu hanya niat. Karna bibir Sasuke terlalu lezat untuk di lewatkan. Pikirkan hal itu nanti.

"Kau..." Ucapan Sasu kali ini yang di potong oleh ciuman Sakura. Beberapa menit lamanya mereka menikmati rasa masing-masing. Hingga melepaskan ciuman karena kebutuhan oksigen yang tak bisa di tunda.

"Apa ini? Kau menghindariku tapi tak menghindariku?" Sasuke memandang kesal Sakura. Tangan pria itu masih melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. Benar. Dia memang berniat menghindari Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku masalahmu." Sakura menurut ketika Sasuke menariknya duduk di sofa. Sakura duduk membelakangi Sasuke. Sakura sadar Sasuke pasti kesal karna beberapa hari ini Sakura menghindarinya. Bahkan Naruto pun Sampai menanyakan hal itu padanya. Mana mungkin Sakura mengatakan alasannya, terlalu memalukan. Dan sekarang apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke.

"Hei." Sasuke menarik lembut dagu Sakura. Mengarahkan wajah wanita itu agar menatap wajahnya. Sakura masih cemberut dan tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Desak Sasuke dengan suara lembut tapi menuntut. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menimbang susunan kalimat yang bagaimana yang bisa mewakili kegelisahannya.

"Sakura..."

"Biarkan aku menyusun kalimatku dulu Sasuke-kun." Rajuk Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Apa sesulit itu di ungkapkan?" Sakura memberengut mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. Untuk orang lain mungkin semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Tapi untuk Sakura yang sulit mengungkapkan isi hati, yang selalu berpikir bisa menanggung masalahnya sendiri, yang sangat gengsi jika mendapatkan saran dari orang lain, dan yang sangat malas terlibat obrolan dari hati ke hati dengan orang lain, mengatakan isi pikiran adalah hal yang butuh keberanian untuk di lakukan. Kalau ingin tau alasannya, percampuran rasa malas ngomong, malas diprotes sama orang lain, malas di nasehatin sama orang lain, malas mengakui kalau seandainya yang di lakukan salah, malas mengklarifikasi dan sejuta malas lainnya. Yah aneh memang. Tapi tipe orang seperti ini Sakura rasa bukan hanya dia. Jadi jangan protes. Bukan berarti Sakura suka menjadi seperti ini. Ada saatnya dia sangat membenci pribadinya. Dan tapi lagi, dari pada memikirkan kekurangan diri, Sakura lebih suka mencari hal lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Menyalahkan orang lain misalnya. Ya ya Sakura memang aneh. Lupakan.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Reaksi seperti apa yang kau inginkan saat kau selesai bercerita?" Sakura menatap pria yang masih tersenyum manis padanya. Pertanyaan yang tak biasa dan membingungkan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman. Jadi reaksi bagaimana yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke pangkuannya. Sakura menghela nafas sebentar lalu memeluk Sasuke. Bibirnya tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku... " Sakura memejamkan matanya memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya. "...Bingung" lanjut Sakura membuat kernyitan timbul di dahi Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Aku takut tak bisa memilih antara kau dan Neji-kun." Sakura menatap sedih Sasuke.

"Aku senang." Dahi lebar wanita itu berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. Bukankah perkataan Sakura harusnya menimbulkan... setidaknya kecewa pada diri Sasuke? Ini bukan kabar gembira. Dan senang?

"Apa kau senang karna sesuatu yang tak ku sukai?" Sakura cemberut menduga-duga hal buruk di pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke terkekeh sembari mengetuk dahi Sakura yang mengrenyit dengan dua jarinya. "Tentu saja aku senang karna bisa menyamai posisi Neji dalam waktu singkat. Dan ku pikir tidak lama lagi akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai satu-satunya priamu." Sakura menatap Sasuke sendu. Itukah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke? Bahwa dia adalah pria milik Sakura? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sampai kapan dia bingung menentukan hatinya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sungguh." Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan mereka serius namun lembut. "Tapi aku sudah lama hidup bersama Neji-kun. Terkadang aku ragu akankah sanggup meninggalkannya demi kau, Sasuke-kun. Ada saatnya aku berfikir mungkin saja kau hanyalah kebahagiaan semu. Saat aku terlanjur meninggalkan Neji-kun, kau tak selamanya bersamaku. Dan terkadang aku berpikir mungkin saja perkataan Hinata-chan benar." Tersenyum sedih Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan menempelkan lagi di wajahnya.

"Aku tau kau sejak dulu. Sejak kejadian kau... di... oleh tiga orang." Ucap Sasuke lirih dan penuh keraguan. Tapi Sakura langsung tahu maksudnya. Dan tubuhnya seketika menegang. Keringat dingin mulai muncul. Sungguh dia tak suka pria ini mengetahui apapun tentang masa lalu buruknya. Bolehkah kali ini dia benar-benar marah pada Naruto? Saat pertama kali Sasuke bilang mengetahui tentangnya Sakura tak begitu terpengaruh karna pikirannya sendiri sedang tak bisa fokus.

"Aku tahu karna Naruto selalu datang padaku saat tak dapat berpikir dengan baik tentang kau, tentang Neji, tentang Hinata, tentang kalian. Setelah membantunya dan temannya mengurus pemakaman orang tua mu aku pindah ke luar kota. Aku cukup terkejut saat Naruto bilang kau lah orang yang selalu dia ceritakan. Saat itu aku bilang aku tertarik padamu, setelah pertemuan kedua kita." Sasuke menghentikan cerita panjangnya. Pria itu tertawa kecil seolah ada hal lucu. Sakura hanya diam memandang Sasuke yang kembali menatapnya. Sungguh sebuah kejutan mendengar Sasuke sudah lama tahu tentangnya. Hanya pertemuan mereka yang terlambat.

"Naruto memukulku saat ku bilang aku akan merebutmu dari Neji. Dia benar-benar marah dan berpikir aku hanya akan mengacaukan hidupmu. Dia sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik. Seperti yang tak rela Sakura mengetahuinya. Walau jelas Sakura tau.

"Kau benar." Sakura tersenyum lembut mengingat wajah ceria sahabat pirangnya.

"Dan dia benar. Aku mengacaukan hidupmu." Sasuke menatap Sakura menyesal. Sakura tertawa melihat wajah menyesal Sasuke. Perlahan wajahnya kembali serius.

"Hidupku sudah kacau sejak dulu. Kau tau itu." Sakura tak suka dengan rasa bersalah yang di tujukan padanya.

"Tapi Naruto juga tahu kalau aku serius. Kau tau dia tak akan membiarkanku lolos jika jika aku tak serius."

"Kau benar." Sakura tersenyum manis. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Hei menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika setelah aku mengurus pemakaman orang tuamu kita bertemu?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih santai disertai senyum menggoda.

"Lebih baik tidak. Keadaanku kacau saat itu dan memalukan." Sakura mendesah malas mengingat saat-saat terberatnya. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan wanita di pelukannya.

"oke. Cukup cerita seriusnya. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan?" Seringai menggoda Sasuke muncul membuat Sakura merinding. Sakura berusaha lepas dari cengkraman makhluk buas yang sekarang bersiap melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun." Karna panik Sakura sampai jatuh terjengkang saat sekuat tenaga berusaha lepas dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka di tolak Sakura-chan..." Sasuke merangkak mendekati Sakura yang berusaha menjauh. "Kau akan menyukai hal ini." Dengan cepat Sasuke memerangkap tubuh Sakura di lengannya. Sakura tertawa keras sembari memberontak saat pria itu menggelitiknya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore dengan berteriak dan berkejaran tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Sakura mampu melupakan semua kekhawatiranya saat bersama Sasuke. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama beberapa hari. Meski dia memikirkan Karin tapi dia tak sanggup menanyakan tentang wanita itu pada Sasuke atau Naruto. Hinata belum berkunjung lagi setelah hari itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tentu saja bukan berarti Sakura benar-benar tak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Dia mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada rumah tangganya. Neji masih rutin menghubunginya. Dan Sakura semakin tidak yakin dengan apa yang di inginkanya. Hanya satu yang Sakura yakini. Dia sudah terbiasa tanpa Neji. Dia sudah terbiasa bersama Sasuke.

Di minggu selanjutnya Sakura dan Naruto berziarah ke makam orang tua Sakura. Sakura hanya diam memandangi dua batu nisan yang tertulis nama orang tuanya. Semuanya terasa lebih mudah sekarang. Rasa sakit saat melihat makam orangtuanya tak separah dulu. Bahkan senyum manis mampu terukir di bibir Sakura saat mengenang kenangan indah mereka dulu.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Bisik Sakura sebelum berbalik meninggalkan pemakaman umum tempat orang tuanya di makamkan.

"Apa kabar pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto saat mereka telah berada di rumah Sakura. Naruto meletakan botol air mineral yang isinya telah habis di minumnya.

"Baik." Naruto berjalan ke sofa dan menghidupkan tv.

"Kau masih bekerja di tempat karin?" Sakura duduk di samping Naruto seraya memeluk toples camilan. Naruto pun ikut mencomot cemilan di pelukan Sakura.

"Hm. Jaman sekarang mencari pekerjaan sesuai hobi tidak mudah. Bisa saja aku menjualmu pada teme agar mendapatkan pekerjaan tapi itu tidak akan sesuai dengan yang ku sukai..." Sakura menatap garang Naruto. Pria ini berbahaya. "... hei aku tidak melakukanya. Yah bersyukurlah Karin tak memecatku. Jadi tak perlu menjualmu. Atau kau akan merelakan dirimu?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan sangat antusias. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki bisnis keluarga dengan skala kecil di Ame sana. Tapi hobi nya menjadi seorang bartender membuatnya harus rela membagi waktu dan bolak-balik antara kota ini dan Ame.

"Tutup mulutmu. Karin tak marah padamu?"

"Aku terlalu menggemaskan untuk di marahi." Cengiran pria kuning itu muncul. Sakura merengut sebal. Cemilannya pun menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sakura. Naruto terkekeh melihat keberingasan Sakura memakan cemilan.

"Karin dan pekerjaanku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Ucap Naruto serius. Sakura mendesah malas. Sulit memaksa Naruto mengatakan yang tak ingin di katakannya.

"Oke... Lalu apa yang kau katakan hingga dia membiarkanmu tetap bebas?" Tanya Sakura sinis. Dia sungguh ingin tahu tapi tak mampu memaksa karna dia pun sulit di paksa. Yah semacam sadar diri.

"Mmm... ini dan itu yang membuat kami melakukan ini dan itu... mungkin." Sakura mengrenyit tak paham. Sejak kapan si pirang ini belajar bahasa yang sulit di pahaminya. "Kita hentikan pembahasan tentangku. Minggu depan aku akan merayakan ulang tahun ibuku di Ame. Hanya keluarga. Luangkan waktumu." Sakura mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya dengan semangat. Terakhir dia bertemu ibu Naruto dua tahun yang lalu. Dia benar- benar merindukan wanita cantik dan baik hati itu.

"Jangan khawatir, teme juga ikut. Dia lebih akrab dengan ibu dari pada kau Sakura-chan." Sakura memasang wajah menyesal.

"maaf. Segalanya lebih sulit saat kau tidak akur dengan suamiku. Lagipula aku tidak menanyakan tentang Sasuke-kun." Rajuk Sakura saat menyadari Naruto menggodanya.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu. Aku hanya memberi tahu sebelum kau bertanya." Naruto terkekeh menikmati wajah kesal Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam tak lagi membalas ucapan Naruto. Dia malas jika sahabatnya itu makin cerewet mengomentari segala tentangnya dan Sasuke.

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun ibu Naruto, mereka bertiga -Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto- berangkat ke Ame menggunakan mobil Sasuke. Memang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama di banding naik pesawat. Namun mereka sepakat akan membeli kado bersamaan di jalan. Mencocokan kado bukan hal buruk.

Meski rencana kepergian mereka dadakan, Sakura masih sempat mengabari suaminya lewat pesan singkat. Setelah selesai dia mematikan ponselnya. Bukannya apa, Sakura hanya tak mau mendengar larangan Neji dirinya pergi dengan Naruto. Seberapapun Neji dan Naruto saling benci, Sakura tak bisa berpihak pada salah satunya. Dia pikir tak apa menghubungi Neji saat mereka sampai di Ame nanti.

Sakura menimbang apa yang harus di belinya untuk kado. Dia lebih suka memberikan sesuatu yang di gunakan setiap waktu. Tidak perlu mewah. Dia melirik dua pria yang terlihat berdiskusi. Sakura mendekati dua pria itu. Ingin tau apa yang mereka rencanakan. Dan ternyata sama bingungnya dengan dia.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kado, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sekitar jam tujuh malam mereka sampai di rumah orang tua Naruto. Dengan pelan mereka mengendap ke depan pintu. Oh kalau Sakura belum bilang, sebenarnya ini kejutan Naruto untuk ibunya. Naruto menyebutnya pesta keluarga. Mereka mengetuk daun pintu rumah sederhana nan asri itu. Sakura mengangkat tart yang di bawanya. Dia mengisyaratkan agar Naruto menyalakan lilin di atas tart yang di bawanya. Dan pria itu dengan cepat menyalakan lilinnya saat terdengar suara langkah dari dalam.

"Selamat ulang tahun... selamat ulang tahun... selamat ulang tahun..." Mereka bertiga menyanyikan lagu dengan semangat. Ibu Naruto menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Terkejut bercampur haru jelas tergambar di raut wajahnya saat mendengar lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan semangat di nyanyikan untuknya saat membuka pintu.

"Naruto-kun." Bisik ibu Naruto tak percaya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ibu..." Naruto memeluk ibunya setelah menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun bibi." Gantian Sasuke yang memeluk ibu Naruto.

"Lama tak bertemu Sasuke, kau makin menawan." Ucap ibu Naruto seraya tertawa haru. Dia sangat merindukan dua pria muda ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bibi." Sakura menyodorkan tartnya mengisyaratkan agar wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu meniup lilinnya. Ibu Naruto terpana melihat wanita bersurai pink yang menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Sakura-chan... lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik." Ibu Naruto memegang wajah Sakura penuh kerinduan. Wanita ini tak berubah, masih lembut dan hangat seperti dulu.

"Terima kasih bibi. Aku juga sangat merindukan bibi."

"Lupakan rindu kalian dulu. Ibu harus meniup lilinnya." Naruto mengingatkan.

"Kau benar." Dengan semangat ibu Naruto meniup lilinnya. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura menata makanan yang mereka bawa. Karna ibu Naruto tak tau dengan kejutan ini tak ada banyak makanan yang bisa di dapat. Mereka bercengkrama melepas rindu. Saat membuka kado wanita itu mendesah kecewa membuat tiga orang di depannya bingung. Ibu Naruto merasa kado untuknya terlalu mahal -peralatan masak baru yang sangat lengkap- dari mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga meyakinkan bahwa ini sangat berguna terlepas dari mahal atau tidaknya. Lagi pula mereka membelinya bertiga. Ucapan terima kasih ibu Naruto membuat mereka terharu. Sakura menatap lembut kehangatan yang tercipta saat Naruto dan Sasuke berebut perhatian ibu Naruto. Dia tak memungkiri kehidupanya dengan Neji baik-baik saja. Tapi hanya dengan Neji, tidak jika di hubungkan dengan sekitarnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa saling melengkapi.

Mereka memutuskan tidur setelah malam cukup larut dan mereka kelelahan. Tapi Sakura masih duduk di teras belakang rumah Naruto. Dia menatap bintang yang terlihat sangat indah. Senyum Sakura terukir. Bukan senyum kagum atau senang. Hanya berusaha menghibur hatinya yang gelisah. Sakura menoleh saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari bintang-bintang.

"Kau juga belum tidur. Aku... ingin tidur denganmu." Sakura tertawa geli mendengar nada bicara Sasuke.

"Yang mana sebenarnya dirimu? Yang berwajah datar atau yang seperti ini?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terlihat seolah sungguh-sungguh penasaran.

"Dua-duanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada ringan. Sakura mendengus lalu terkekeh. "Aku serius Sakura. Aku bukan robot yang karakternya selalu sama. Aku manusia, aku tak harus memasang wajah datar pada orang yang ku sukai." Senyuman manis mengakhiri ucapan Sasuke. Sakura tak menatap Sasuke, namun senyumnya belum pudar. Tapi perlahan senyumnya berubah sedih. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja apapun yang di khawatirkan wanita itu.

"Neji-kun ada di kota ini, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya merasakan hal buruk akan segera terjadi." Bisik Sakura lirih. Pelukan Sasuke mengerat.

"Itu belum tentu terjadi." Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura sayang. "Jikapun terjadi, apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku akan mendukung."

"Meski aku memutuskan bertahan dengan Neji-kun?" Sakura menengadah menatap wajah Sasuke. Pria itu menatap dalam emerald Sakura.

"Ya, jika kau merasa itu yang terbaik untukmu." Sakura menatap wajah tanpa senyum Sasuke. Sakura diam tak memastikan apa yang di rasakan pria itu. Karna yang pasti terbaik untuk Sakura belum tentu baik untuk Sasuke.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka cukup lama hingga Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk dan segera beristirahat. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya akan di pikirkan nanti. Tak ada yang bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi besok. Karna bahkan Sakurapun masih ragu untuk memastikan keinginannya sendiri.

Pagi hari Sakura dan ibu Naruto menyiapkan sarapan mereka sedangkan dua pria kesayangan Sakura entah melakukan apa di luar rumah. Celoteh ibu Naruto tak pernah berhenti. Wanita itu menurunkan seratus persen kecerewetannya pada Naruto. Saat mereka telah menata makanan di meja, Sakura berkeliling mencari Sasuke dan Naruto namun nihil. Sakura mencoba mencari dua pria itu di kamar Naruto yang di tempati mereka berdua.

"Aaaa... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Jerit Sakura saat membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Sasuke yang tubuhnya basah dan masih terlilit handuk berusaha melepaskan kaos Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang hanya memakai celana dalam berjongkok di depan Sasuke mengangkat tanganya ke atas. Kaosnya yang di tarik Sasuke masih belum lolos dari kepalanya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kaos Naruto.

"Sakura-chan ada di sini?" Naruto yang kepalanya tertutupi kaos berdiri kelimpungan. "Teme, lepaskan kaos ini dariku dulu." Naruto berjalan mencari Sasuke yang menjauh darinya.

"Tidak..." belum sempat ucapan Sasuke selesai, Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh menimpa Sasuke. Sakura melongo melihat posisi kepala Naruto yang tepat berada di pangkuan Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk.

"Waaa..." Jerit Sasuke panik sembari berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari wilayah pribadinya. Sedangkan Sakura dengan cepat menutup -lebih tepatnya membanting- pintu.

Sakura nyengir aneh saat ibu Naruto menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Kejadian itu bukan hal bagus untuk di ceritakan. Sakura cepat-cepat mengajak ibu Naruto menjauh dari kamar mengerikan itu saat umpatan Sasuke dan Naruto saling bersahutan. Meninggalkan dua orang itu untuk sarapan lebih dulu Sakura pikir lebih baik.

Setelah mengalami pagi yang penuh hal aneh. Sakura dan ibu Naruto pergi membeli berbagai macam kebutuhan di mini market terdekat. Mereka akan memasak banyak makanan malam nanti karna besok sudah harus pulang. Sakura memaksa membayarkan semua belanjaan mereka. Hari ulang tahun adalah alasan bagus untuk memanjakan seseorang.

"Sakura." Sakura dan ibu Naruto menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu. Sakura hampir tertawa sinis menemukan sosok suaminya dibelakangnya. Hidupnya lebih menegangkan daripada drama. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau..." Tubuh Sakura membeku. Satu lagi hal yang Sakura benci, dia tak pandai memberi penjelasan.

"Sakura-chan dia Siapa?" Sakura gugup. Dia sangat ingin menyalahkan keingintahuan ibu Naruto. Tapi yang di tanyakan adalah hal terwajar. Meski Tau Sakura sudah menikah tapi ibu Naruto tak tahu siapa suami Sakura. Bahkan terakhir Sakura bertemu dengan ibu Naruto adalah sebelum dia kembali pada Neji setelah peristiwa kecelakaan orang tuanya, hingga mereka tak pernah membicarakan Neji.

"Aku suami Sakura. Aku cukup terkejut hingga tak memperkenalkan diri pada anda. Maaf." Neji menyahuti selagi Sakura tersiksa dengan kegelisahannya. Sedikit banyak Sakura memiliki rasa bersalah yang bercokol di hatinya karna tak mempertimbangkan izin suaminya saat dia pergi bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura hanya tak ingin di larang merayakan ulang tahun ibu Naruto mengingat seberapa buruk hubungan dua pria itu.

"Ah... oh begitu. Salam kenal aku ibu Naruto. Sakura-chan dekat dengan putraku jadi ku rasa kau mengenalnya." ibu Naruto cepat mengontrol perasaannya dan Sakura iri akan hal itu.

"Ya." Nada tak suka sangat jelas, meski senyum Neji tersungging saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Neji-kun." Sakura menatap Neji memohon agar tidak meluapkan kekesalan di depan ibu Naruto. Dan Neji menyetujui hal itu. Sakura tau kali ini dia tak bisa lari atau menghindar. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalanya.

"Kita harus membicaraka hal ini Sakura." Sakura menggigil mendengar nada bicara Neji yang menakutkan sebelum meninggalkan mereka menuju mobilnya. Sakura menatap ibu Naruto yang memandangnya prihatin menyesal. Dengan berat hati Sakura mengulurkan belanjaan di tangannya pada ibu Naruto.

"Katakan pada mereka aku akan baik-baik saja. Mereka bisa kembali ke konoha besok tanpaku." uUcap Sakura serak. Sungguh dia sangat takut menghadapi kemarahan Neji sendiri. Tapi dia tidak boleh merusak rencana mereka untuk ibu Naruto. Sakura tahu ketidakberadaannya akan mempengaruhi mereka. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

"Sakura-chan." Kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Dia suamiku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa bibi." Sakura meninggalkan ibu Naruto yang masih memandanginya hingga dia masuk ke mobil Neji.

Kesunyian selama perjalanan membuat Sakura sangat tegang. Ini lebih menyeramkan dari uji nyali di gedung angker. Neji membawanya ke kantor pria itu. Sakura tau ini jam kerja suaminya. Dan sepertinya Neji begitu tersiksa harus menunda kemarahan karna pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk. Sebenarnya Sakura juga tersiksa karna Neji yang tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Pria itu banyak mengumpat karna kesalahan kecil akibat sulit fokus. Sakura sangat merasa bersalah melihat kondisi Neji. Tapi dia tidak tau harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa. Keberadaannya saja merupakan sebuah kesalahan saat ini. Neji menolak bertemu siapapun hari ini dan menambah tumpukan rasa bersalah Sakura.

Akhirnya setelah hampir seharian merasakan ketegangan luar biasa mereka sampai di apartemen Neji. Neji meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk canggung di sofa untuk mandi. Sakura beberapa kali mendesah gelisah ketika Neji tak juga muncul.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau bisa merasa asing di tempat tinggal suamimu." Nada sinis Neji mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada sosok Neji yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Pria itu terlihat lebih santai menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Neji-kun, bukan begitu. Aku hanya baru pertama datang ke sini." Cicit Sakura. Neji menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Sakura.

" Tentu saja. Prioritasmu sekarang bukan aku. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan bersama ibu Naruto? Kalian bersenang-senang?" Sakura menunduk takut. Ini kesalahan yang sangat dia sadari. Sakura tak mampu menatap kemarahan di mata suaminya.

"Kau berubah! Apa sekarang kau sudah berpaling pada pria itu? Baru beberapa bulan aku meninggalkanmu dan kau selingkuh dengan Naruto di belakangku?" bentak Neji membuat Sakura tersentak. Sakura tak tahu jika pertemuan mereka tadi menghasilkan kesimpulan yang seperti itu di kepala Neji.

" Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau bersamanya?! Kenapa menunggu aku sangat bergantung pada keberadaanmu!" Neji berdiri membanting vas bunga kaca yang berada di meja seolah itu bisa meredakan kemarahanya. Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara nyaring saat vas itu pecah. Tubuh wanita itu menggigil ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku, APA KAU TIDUR DENGANNYA?!" Neji mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura menuntut jawaban. Pria itu seolah kalap, tak melihat air mata dan tubuh gemetar Sakura.

"Naruto tak seperti..."

"Kau membelanya?" Desis Neji dengan nada menyeramkan memotong ucapan yang susah payah keluar dari bibir gemetar Sakura. "Kau hanya milikku Sakura. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama orang lain." Tubuh Sakura membeku saat Neji menyeretnya ke kamar. Tindakan kasar Neji mengingatkanya dengan segala perasaan takut dan tersiksa yang pernah di rasakannya dulu. Sakura menangis memohon pada Neji agar tak melakukan hal mengerikan itu padanya. Sakura merintih saat Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sakura mengkerut di sudut ranjang melihat kemarahan yang jelas di mata Neji. Haruskah dia mengalami hal buruk itu lagi? Tidak bisakah Neji hanya meminta tanpa harus berbuat kasar padanya? Tidak cukupkah lukanya selama ini hingga dia harus terluka lagi karna hal yang sama? Terlebih orang terdekatnya yang melakukannya. Semenyedihkan inikah hidupnya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **10/8/2017**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

Sakura berusaha menjauh dari Neji. Tapi dengan mudah pria itu menarik tubuhnya dan mengurung tubuhnya di bawah kendali pria itu. Sakura memberontak saat Neji menarik bajunya hingga robek. Pedih yang Sakura rasakan bukan hanya pada kulitnya yang tergores, tapi juga pada hatinya yang berusaha menyangkal hal buruk ini terjadi lagi padanya.

"Neji-kun... hiks... jangan... ku mohon." Suara Sakura sangat lirih di sela isak tangisnya. Neji telah menelanjangi tubuh bagian atasnya dan menyusuri kulitnya menggunakan lidah pria itu.

"Jangan merendahkanku Sakura. Kau melukaiku, sangat melukaiku saat aku menemukanmu di kota ini. Aku tak ingin, tapi bayangan kau bercinta dengan Naruto terus berputar di kepalaku!" Desis Neji dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu. Neji boleh tidak mempercayainya. Tapi dia harus mempercayai Naruto. Bukankah mereka sudah lama saling kenal?

"Pria itu bahkan meninggalkan adiku demi KAU! bagaimana mungkin aku percaya kalian hanya BERTEMAN! Kau bahkan selalu lari padanya setiap ada masalah!" Jerit Neji tepat di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Bisik Sakura lirih. Jauh lebih lirih dari isakannya. Sungguh sakura tak tau jika dia begitu menyakiti Neji. Perlahan cengkeraman Neji pada tangan Sakura mengendur dan terlepas. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang tiba-tiba bisa merasakan dinginnya AC. Dengan takut-takut Sakura membuka matanya. Neji sudah tak berada di atasnya lagi. Pria itu duduk meringkuk di samping ranjang. Sakura melihat bahu Neji bergetar. Pria itu menangis. Karnanya.

"Neji-kun." Panggil Sakura lirih. Wanita itu melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut dan beringsut mendekati Neji.

"Neji-kun." Panggil Sakura lagi. Lebih lirih, karna kali ini Sakura duduk tepat di samping suaminya.

"Maaf. Maaf Sakura. maaf." Sakura merasa akan mati melihat keputusasaan tergambar jelas di manik amethys suaminya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apapun itu Neji terluka karnanya.

"Maaf. Aku selalu menyakitimu. Maaf." Bisik Neji lagi. Sakura miris melihat wajah Neji yang penuh air mata. Dia sangat ingin berteriak memaki Neji karna berkali-kali menyakitinya. Tapi apa? Sakura juga bukan wanita teraniaya dan tak berdaya. Sakura telah melakukan hal buruk di belakang Neji. Mereka sama-sama saling menyakiti.

"Kau tau. Orang tuaku tak bersikap baik lagi padaku sejak aku menikahimu." Sakura tau. Meski berkali-kali orangtua Neji menyalahkanya, pastilah mereka juga marah pada putranya yang dengan bodohnya menikahi Sakura. Menghidupi Sakura bukan hal mudah bagi Neji saat sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan karna campur tangan orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya memilikimu. Tak ada yang lain. Aku mohon..." Neji menangkup wajah Sakura dan menempelkan kening mereka. Nafas Sakura makin sesak karna dapat mendengar jelas isakan prianya, suaminya.

"Aku mohon jangan membuatku selalu ketakutan. Jangan membuatku selalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku." Bisik Neji parau. Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti. Wajah Sasuke berputar di kepalanya hingga terasa menyakitkan. Bagaimana ini? Tegakah Sakura membiarkan Neji Hancur?

"Berjanjilah padaku Sakura. Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Bisik Neji menuntut. Sakura terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia berjanji pada Neji sedangkan ada pria lain di mimpinya. Ada sosok lain yang sangat di dambanya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Nejinya, hidupnya selama ini.

"Berjanjilah!" suara lirih dan putus asa Neji bagaikan belati yang menghujamnya tanpa henti. Mana yang harus di dahulukan? Yang di inginkan atau kemungkinan terbaik?

"Neji-kun." Sakura bagai tanpa daya saat menyebut nama suaminya. Ada nama lain yang selalu di sebutnya di dalam hati. Ada aroma lain yang selalu ingin di hirupnya. Ada tubuh lain yang selalu ingin di rengkuhnya.

"Hm?" Neji mengecupi lembut wajah Sakura.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Bisikan Sakura membuat tubuh Neji menegang. "Biarkan aku pergi memastikan sesuatu." Bayangan Sasuke bagai air bah yang membanjiri pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Apa... apa yang ingin kau pastikan Sakura? Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Neji memeluk Sakura erat. Pandangan Sakura memburam. Dia tak lagi bisa menetahui penyebab sesak nafasnya karna pelukan Neji atau hal lain. Nejinya seperti tidak bisa bertahan tanpanya. Sasukenya mungkin bisa tanpanya. Tapi... Apa yang di inginkannya? Sakura membalas pelukan Neji sama eratnya. Wanita itu berharap dengan ini luka hatinya akan berkurang. Dia tak sanggup lagi menanggung semua ini. Dia harus memilih. Sekarang. Meski dia akan terpuruk tanpa bisa bangun lagi, Sakura akan tetap memilih sekarang.

Sakura membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi dia tertidur karna lelah menangis. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan saja. Tak ada Neji di sampingnya tapi ada bau masakan. sepertinya suaminya itu sedang dalam mode memanjakannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuatnya fokus pada apa yang harus di lakukannya. Sakura meraih ponselnya yang ternyata masih ada di saku pakaiannya. Hanya saja dalam keadaan mati. Sakura menghidupkan ponselnya dan mendesah ketika banyak mendapatkan pesan bernada khawatir dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

 _Naruto melarangku mencarimu. Dia bilang kau dan Neji membutuhkan waktu. Aku harap aku tak melakukan kesalahan dengan menuruti si kuning itu._

 _-Sasuke_

Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan terakhir Sasuke. Pria ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan hanya dengan pesannya. Apakah ini merupakan satu alat bantu baginya untuk menentukan apa yang harus di lakukannya? Sakura meletakan ponselnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Senyumnya terkembang melihat pakaian yang di siapkan Neji untuknya. Pria itu selalu manis setelah pertengkaran mereka. Senyum Sakura berubah sedih.

Neji menyambut Sakura dengan senyum menawan di meja makan. Pagi yang indah. Sakura dan Neji makan tanpa melakukan banyak percakapan. Ketenangan ini melenakan bagi Sakura. Aura lembut melingkupi suaminya menularkan senyum padanya.

"Neji-kun." Panggil Sakura saat mereka selesai dengan sarapannya. Neji menatap Sakura bertanya. Senyum pria itu masih terukir membuat Sakura merasa sangat buruk.

"Aku... mencintai Sasuke-kun." Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau hanya mencintaiku Sakura. Hanya aku dari dulu hingga sekarang." Wajah Neji mengeras. Di matanya api kemarahan berkilat-kilat seolah akan membakar Sakura. Sakura meremas pakaiannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang ketakutan.

"Aku... sungguh..."

"Kau hanya kesepian karna aku tidak ada. Karna itulah kau bersama Naruto dan Uchiha sialan itu. Kau hanya butuh aku bersamamu dan kau bisa meninggalkan mereka." Sakura bagai di tikam tepat di jantungnya. Ucapan Neji sama dengan Hinata. Seperti itukah dirinya di mata orang-orang? hanya sosok wanita kesepian. Tidak bisakah mereka menerima bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta? Sungguh Sakura tak tahu lagi bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya. Apapun yang di lakukannya hanya akan berakhir dengan kesalahan. Jadi bisakah Sakura melakukan kesalahan terakhir tanpa memikirkan luka orang lain?

"Mungkin kau benar." Nada bicara Sakura berubah dingin. Sama dengan wajahnya yang kini mengeras tanpa ekspresi. "Apapun sebutanmu padaku, pada apa yang ku lakukan... Aku hanya akan meminta perceraian padamu. Ceraikan aku." Sakura melihat tubuh Neji mematung. Mulut pria itu kerkatup rapat.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tak bisa melepaskanmu." Ucap Neji kaku.

"Neji-kun..."

"AKU BILANG AKU TAK BISA MELEPASKANMU!" Neji berdiri dan menggulingkan meja makan hingga peralatan makan yang ada di atasnya berhamburan dan sebagian pecah berserakan di lantai. Sakura terjengkang dari kursinya karna terkejut. Sakura sudah sering melihat Neji yang hilang kontrol, tapi dia tetap tak bisa bersikap biasa. Neji terlihat begitu menakutkan di matanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan keinginanmu? Kenapa kau tak memikirkan tentang kita! Tentang aku!" Geram Neji. Benarkah? Apa dia seperti itu? Tapi kenapa Sakura masih tidak bahagia? Kenapa semuanya tak pernah seperti yang di inginkanya?

"Aku... tidak... aku..." Sakura kesulitan menyusun kata-katanya. Meski dia menahanya, isakan tetap lolos dari bibirnya. Kepalanya tak bisa memikirkan cara menghadapi situasi ini.

"Aku lebih rela kau mati daripada kau jadi milik orang lain. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Desis Neji tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Ponsel pria itu berbunyi, membuatnya meninggalkan Sakura yang gemetar. Sakura menatap Neji yang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Neji tak akan melepaskannya. Ucapan itu berputar di otaknya bersamaan dengan bayangan Sasuke. Begitu sulit menggapai keinginannya. Otaknya mencari berbagai cara agar keinginanya tercapai. Jika Neji mengatakan dia selalu egois, maka dia akan menjadi seperti yang Neji katakan.

"Pekerjaan sialan." Umpatan Neji sama sekali tak menarik perhatian Sakura. Neji lebih suka jika dia mati. Maka dia akan mati untuk Neji. Perasaannya tak akan mudah terluka lagi karna Neji. Dia tak akan menganggap pria itu lebih berarti dari dirinya. Setidaknya itu tekadnya saat ini. Jangan pikirkan akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Aku pergi. Kau akan tetap di sini." Neji masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berlari keluar apartemen Neji. Dengan buru-buru dia mencari nama Naruto di kontak listnya. Tapi saat panggilanya terhubung dia ingat kata Sasuke bahwa dia hanya harus menghubungi pria itu. Sakura memutus panggilannya sebelum di angkat. Dia beralih menghubungi Sasuke, prianya.

"Sasu...jemput aku." Sakura tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Dengan panik dia menekan tombol menutup lift saat mendengar teriakan Neji memanggilnya. Sakura sedikit lega saat pintu lift tertutup sebelum Neji menggapainya.

Sakura keluar dari gedung puluhan tingkat itu dan berlari menjauh. Dia tak mengenal daerah ini. Kini dia merasa sangat konyol, meminta jemput tapi tak memberi tahu lokasinya. Bahkan sekarangpun dia tak tahu akan kemana. Sementara itu Neji terlihat semakin dekat di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan?" Bisik Sakura. Nafasnya sudah memburu karna kelelahan. Dia merasa seperti anak sekolah yang marah pada pacarnya. Cara ini sungguh konyol dan menjengkelkan. Tapi Sakura tak bisa memikirkan cara lain yang lebih elegan dan dewasa.

"Sakura. Jangan lari. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Sakura menoleh dan makin panik saat Neji hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tak ada yang di pikirkannya lagi selain nekat menyebrang jalan yang terbilang padat kendaraan. Itu wajar di jam seperti ini, saat semua orang berangkat ketujuan masing-masing.

"Maaf. Maaf." teriak Sakura saat bunyi klakson dan rem bersahutan karna ulahnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, Neji memandangnya khawatir sekaligus tidak percaya. Tatapan Sakura menyendu. Tapi dia tak akan membiarkan pikirannya goyah lagi. Dia sudah bertekad kembali ke konoha dan menemui keluarga Neji. Sakura tak akan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia hanya berpikir kemungkinan orang tua Neji akan membantunya berpisah dari putra mereka. Kalau boleh berasumsi harusnya mereka senang dengan keputusan Sakura ini.

Tiiiiiin. Ciiit. Brak. Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara ramai di belakangnya. Tubuhnya membeku saat melihat Neji tersungkur. Kilasan masa lalu hilang timbul di kepala Sakura. Pemandangan tak menyenangkan yang Neji alami bercampur dengan kenangan kecelakaan ibunya. Air mata Sakura jatuh satu-satu hingga mengalir bak anak sungai.

"Jangan lagi. Jangan hukum aku lagi. Aku tak Sanggup." Bisik Sakura pilu. Sakura tak sanggup jika ada yang terluka atau sampai meninggal karna dia. Sakura akan mati jika dia mengalami hal ini lagi. Tubuhnya masih terpaku saat Neji mengabaikan pertolongan orang-orang dan berjalan tertatih menghampiri Sakura.

Mata Neji memelas menatapnya. Terlihat cairan merah pekat di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tangan pria itu terulur menggapai Sakura yang masih saja diam.

"Kau membunuhku jika meninggalkanku, Sakura." Telapak tangan Neji meraih wajah Sakura yang basah karna air mata. "Jangan tinggalktinggalkan aku. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Sakura terisak mendengar nada memelas Neji. Pria ini memohon padanya. Sebegitu berhargakah dirinya bagi Neji. Kenapa Neji terlalu terikat padanya. Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisanya. Neji memeluk Sakura erat meredam raungan pilu istrinya. Hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya di seberang jalan. Tapi fokusnya pada pria berambut raven. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum terluka Sasuke membuatnya meraung keras. cengkeraman Sakura mengerat pada baju Neji. Sasuke. Neji. Dua nama yang membuatnya menanggung luka dengan caranya masing-masing. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Neji saat Sasuke dan Naruto pergi. Inikah akhirnya? Jika ini akhirnya, bolehkah dia menyebutnya sebagai akhir yang buruk?

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya memandang wajah tenang Neji yang terlelap karena pengaruh obat. Perban melilit kepala dan beberapa bagian lengan dan kakinya. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini yang terbaik... bagi Neji. Lalu bagaimana denganya? Dengan Sasuke? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan apapun. Biarlah jika memang ini akhirnya. Sakura hanya akan berusaha baik-baik saja.

Hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat dan menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Neji yang mengantarnya kembali ke konoha. Pria itu berjanji akan mengurus kepindahan Sakura ke Ame. Neji bilang dia akan memastikan Sakura mendapatkan pekerjaan yang Sakura sukai. Dan Sakura tak berpikir meragukan suaminya dalam hal ini. Sakura tahu, Neji akan melakukan yang dia katakan.

Sakura merasa menderita menjalani hari-harinya. Tak ada Neji. Bahkan Sasuke tak lagi menemuinya setelah kejadian di Ame. Sakura tak tahu posisinya bagaimana saat ini. Wanita itu seperti tersesat. Tak bisa menentukan tujuan hidupnya. Saat dia datang pada Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, sahabatnya itu mengatakan agar Sakura melakukan apa yang memang di inginkannya. Tak perlu mempertimbangkan apapun. Naruto bilang, buatlah kesalahan yang pantas Sakura sesali. Dari pada Sakura menyesal karna tidak melakukan apapun. Sakura tahu. Dia bahkan sangat tahu maksud kata-kata Naruto. Tapi melakukan hal yang pasti di sesali butuh sebuah keberanian besar.

Genap seminggu sudah Sakura selalu melihat dari balik gorden jendela rumahnya sosok yang sangat di rindukannya. Sasuke selalu berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya di seberang jalan rumah Sakura tiap malam. Pria itu masih ada untuknya. Masih mengharapkanya meski Sakura sudah melukainya. Sakura meremas dadanya yang terasa tersayat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Dia sangat merindukan senyum pria itu. Prianya yang tak bisa memilikinya. Prianya yang terluka karnanya.

Ucapan sampai jumpa mengakhiri pertemuanya dengan murid-muridnya. Sakura melangkah gontai menuju halte. Dia hanya duduk di sana membiarkan bus lewat begitu saja. Pandangannya kosong. Segala yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke di halte ini berputar di kepalanya. Hanya sebuah kenangan tapi mampu menghidupkan sel-sel di tubuh Sakura. Air mata Sakura menetes seiring senyum manis yang terkembang di bibirnya. Ternyata pertemuan singkat dengan Sasuke mampu menciptakan banyak kenangan dan perasaan.

Hari berikutnya masih sesulit hari-hari yang terlewati. Sakura tersenyum melihat Gaara dan Rei menyapanya. Perasaan canggung tak lagi mampu mengubah keadaan Sakura yang bagai kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Hyuuga-san, apa kabar?" Nada bicara Gaara masih seramah dulu. Namun Sakura tak menyangkal ada yang berbeda di mata pria itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik." sahut Sakura seadanya.

"Ku pikir terlalu jauh dari keadan baik." entahlah itu sindiran atau apa. Sakura tak punya cukup ruang di kepalanya untuk memikirkannya.

"Ayah. Kakek akan terlalu lama menunggu jika kita tak cepat pulang." rengek Rei. "Dah sensei." Sakura hanya tersenyum seadanya pada bocah yang terlihat tak sabar bertemu dengan kakeknya itu.

"Jika kau tak berakhir baik dengan keduanya, kau bisa jadikan aku pilihan ketiga" Sakura menatap Gaara tak mengerti. Sementara pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum aneh Sebelum masuk mobil bersama Rei meninggalkan tempat itu.

Cukup lama Sakura berjalan Sambil berfikir. Lalu senyum sinisnya mengembang saat mengerti maksud gaara tadi. Hanya sebatas itu dirinya di mata orang. Hanya sebatas wanita yang haus belaian pria. Sakura terkekeh padahal air matanya mengalir. Dia mengasihani dirinya sekarang. Perlahan isakan kecil Sakura terdengar. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakanya agar tak di dengar siapapun yang melewatinya.

"Jika kau begitu menderita seharusnya kau datang padaku." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memandang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak lagi, Sakura mohon. Wanita itu cukup sadar betapa dia sangat menyakiti Sasuke. Dia semakin terluka jika melihat wajah pria itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku... hiks... baik-baik saja." Sakura mengusap air matanya tapi tak bisa menghentikan isakannya. Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu. Tapi sudut hatinya menghangat melihat Sasukenya masih perhatian dan baik hati padanya. Sakura tidak tahu dia harus menahan perasaannya atau menunjukannya.

Sakura melangkah melewati Sasuke sembari masih berusaha menghapus air matanya. Sakura tak ingin jadi wanita jahat yang memanfaatkan kebaikan Sasuke. Sasukenya. Sakura mendengar suara langkah mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mengikutinya. Saat dia duduk di halte, Sasuke duduk di sudut lain bangku halte. Sakura meremas tangannya gelisah. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan mengikutinya? Apa yang ingin di pastikan pria itu? Sakura masuk ke dalam bus yang akan membawanya pulang. Sudut matanya mencari-cari pria itu saat sudah mendapatkan kursi. Ada. Sasuke ada di sana. Pria itu berdiri sendirian. Sakura melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya. Sakura menghela nafas berat tidak yakin dengan maksud pria itu.

Saat Sakura turun, Sasuke juga turun. Pria itu masih mengikuti Sakura. Masih menjaga jarak. Langkah Sakura melambat, dia menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Banyak. Sangat banyak yang ingin ia lakukan dengan pria itu. Sangat banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada pria itu. Sudut mata Sakura melirik ke belakangnya. Perasaannya membuncah menginginkan pria itu. Sakura sangat merindukannya. Air mata Sakura mengalir lagi. Bolehkah?

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Suara langkah pria di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ada ketakutan besar yang menggelayut di hatinya. Satu langkah Sakura lakukan dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura mendengarnya, Sasuke juga melakukan satu langkah lambat. Dua langkah, Sakura mulai terisak lagi. Nafas wanita itu terasa sesak. Tiga langkah, Sakura berhenti. Wanita itu berbalik. Sasukenya ada di sana. Sangat dekat. Masih memandangnya. Tergugu Sakura berlari cepat ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya menubruk Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya erat, seperti dia. Beberarapa menit mereka berdiam menikmati wangi yang mereka rindukan. Sakura terisak semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan pria itu mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hei hei jangan menangis begitu. Kita jadi seperti pemeran utama di film india." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura memberengut dan mendorong Sasuke kasar. Ternyata pria ini masih menyebalkan. Sakura merasa konyol terlalu banyak berpikir hanya untuk memeluk pria menjengkelkan ini.

"Apa? Wajahmu cepat sekali berubah. Padahal aku sangat suka saat melihatmu berlari dari sana untuk memeluku." Sakura menggeram mendengarnya. Dia tau itu kenyataan, tapi sangat memalukan jika dibicarakan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Jerit Sakura tak suka.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Sakura masih menatap sebal Sasuke meski wajah pria itu terlihat sangat lembut. Bisa saja pria ini cuma ingin menggodanya.

"Sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke lebih dalam dan membuat hati Sakura terenyuh. Sakura juga sangat merindukan pria ini. Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke mengecupnya lembut. Sekilas. Senyum lebar Sakura dan Sasuke tak bisa mereka tahan. perasaan membuncah dan bahagia memenuhi tiap inci hati mereka. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke menciumnya. Lembut dan menggoda. Mengantarkan getaran menyenangkan keseluruh tubuh Sakura. Sensasi nikmat nan menghanyutkan tak bisa Sakura pungkiri. Dia merasakan itu dengan sangat nyata. Lumatan Sasuke begitu memabukan. Seolah menjadi candu bagi Sakura yang membuat Sakura enggan menyudahi ciuman ini.

"Kau begitu menginginkanku hm?" Ucap Sasuke menggoda di bibir Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya yang langsung menatap sebal Sasuke. wanita itu tidak bisa memundurkan kepalanya karna tangan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Sungguh aku akan melepasmu jika kau menginginkanya." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang bicara dengan Nada serius. Onix pria itu bagai menembus emeraldnya. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau akan bahagia. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis lagi." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria ini begitu memperdulikanya. Padahal jika Sakura jadi Sasuke, dia akan sangat marah karna Sakura menyakitinya. Sakura sudah jahat dengan menarik ulur hatinya. Sakura tak pernah mementingkan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa pria ini masih mengkhawatirkannya?

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap tersenyum. Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Air mata Sakura bagai sungai beraliran deras. Tubuhnya bergetar memikirkan tentang dia dan Sasuke. Tentang mereka. Apa yang Sakura inginkan? Pria ini bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Sasuke mengecup lagi bibir Sakura sekilas. Lalu pria itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sakura.

Apa yang Sakura inginkan? Apa yang Sakura inginkan? Jangan pikirkan orang lain. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Hanya apa yang paling Sakura inginkan sekarang. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Terserah jika dia membuat kesalahan yang lebih besar. Bolehkah jika kali ini dia butuh bantuan?

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke berhenti mendengar panggilan lembut Sakura. "Aku tak bisa pergi sendiri dari Neji-kun. Bisakah..." Emerald Sakura menatap penuh harap pada punggung pria di depannya. " ...bisakah kau membawaku bersamamu? Pergi jauh dari Neji-kun. Bisakah kau membuatku terlepas dari Neji-kun?" Lagi. Air mata Sakura mengalir deras. Tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke tidak mau. Dia akan kecewa, pasti. Tapi dia sudah banyak mengecewakan pria itu berkali-kali. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Sakura hanya... hanya... Naruto, mungkinkah ini hal yang pantas Sakura lakukan dan sesali jika memang akan berakhir buruk nantinya? Harusnya Sakura tak khawatir karna hampir semua yang dia lakukan adalah hal buruk.

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang saat Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya. Sakura berusaha bertahan saat emeralnya bertemu dengan onix tajam Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura bergetar menanti jawaban pria itu. Apa yang di mintanya memang merugikan Sasuke. Dia memang egois. Tapi pria itu yang memancingnya untuk berbuat egois. Jadi salahkah jika Sakura berharap?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **11/8/2017**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

Sakura menatap gugup Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam. Wajah pria itu terlihat tenang. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, firasat buruknya mungkin akan terjadi. Sakura sudah berjanji akan menerima apapun keputusan Sasuke tanpa menuntut. Tapi apakah dia siap menanggung kekecewaan yang akan di rasakannya?

"Sakura..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan. Pria itu seperti berusaha meyakinkan Sakura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Sakura berusaha mempercayai itu dengan membalas senyuman Sasuke.

"Aku akan menunggumu." ucap Sasuke yang menghantarkan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu ingin menutup telingannya, rasa takut kecewa sangat besar mengendap di hatinya. Tapi tangannya tak mau di gerakan, sebagian pikirannya sangat ingin mendengar keinginan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya akan menunggumu. Jika kau yakin ingin bersamaku, maka lakukan apapun. Apapun agar kau bisa datang padaku. Jika kau mampu datang padaku, bagaimanapun keadaanmu nanti aku akan ada untukmu. Bersamamu selamanya." onix menawan itu menatap dalam emerald Sakura. Lembut dan meyakinkan. Sakura menggeleng kecil. Senyum sendunya terukir. Sasuke menginginkan dia mengejar pria itu. Melakukan apapun agar bersama dengannya. Pria itu tak akan mengejarnya lagi, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Apakah aku bisa?" Tanya Sakura parau. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi emeraldnya seolah hidup saat menatap onix di depannya.

"Akan ku lakukan." Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum meyakinkan Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke membuka tangannya yang langsung membuat Sakura berlari kepelukannya. Sementara ini Sakura akan menganggap ini pelukan terakhir mereka. Sakura akan melakukan apapun agar bisa merasakan pelukan ini lagi.

Sakura menatap wanita yang menjadi harapannya. Wanita yang selalu di bencinya dan tak pernah terfikirkan Sakura akan menjadikan wanita ini harapannya. Sakura menghela nafas, setelah ini apapun yang terjadi tidak akan masalah. Sakura fikir dia sudah terbiasa terluka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Hinata tak lagi bisa menjadi alasanmu datang kerumah ini."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sakura dengan suara tenang. Setidaknya dia harus terlihat baik-baik saja. "Aku butuh bantuan anda." emerald Sakura dengan mantap wanita yang sedang menyeduh teh tradisional di depannya. Bahkan ketika Amethys tajam itu menatapnya mengintimidasi Sakura tak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ha ha ha." tawa merdu ibu Neji mengalun di telinga Sakura. Tawa lembut yang bagi Sakura bagai nyanyian kematian. Ibu Neji menghentikan tawanya dan menatap serius Sakura. "Kau sungguh berani dan tak tahu malu. Setelah mendapatkan putraku, apalagi kali ini yang kau inginkan?" sinis ibu Neji. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Bantu aku bercerai dari Neji-kun." ruangan berukuran empat kali enam itu terasa lengang tapi sesak. Sakura meremas jemarinya, menunggu reaksi ibu Neji. Tapi sampai beberapa menit menunggu wanita di depannya tak juga mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau inginkan?" Lanjut Sakura sekaligus berargumen pada hatinya bahwa dia tak melakukan kesalahan. Ibu Neji terlihat memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku senang bukan?" Sakura menatap bingung ibu mertuanya. Tidak ada nada senang sama sekali dalam ucapan wanita itu. Sepertinya Sakura melakukan hal yang salah di mata wanita itu. Lalu apa yang benar, apa karna tidak menyukai Sakura semua yang di lakukan Sakura jadi Salah di mata wanita itu? Sakura mendengus sinis. Harusnya dia memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

"Tapi kenyataanya aku sangat marah. Kau seperti merendahkan harga diri putraku, dan ini menyakitiku. Apa alasanmu? mungkinkah itu yang membuat Hinata membencimu?" Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ibu Neji. Keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya. Sakura ngeri membayangkan reaksi ibu Neji bila mendengar alasanya meninggalkan Neji. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya kan?

"Aku... " Sakura menarik nafas. Menatap ibu Neji tepat di matanya. Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan lebih sakit dari setiap hal yang sudah terjadi di hidupnya.

"...mencintai pria lain." ucap Sakura mantap. Tubuh ibu Neji terlihat membeku, lalu dengan cepat dia melemparkan cawan teh ke arah Sakura. Meski Sakura reflek melindungi wajahnya tapi tanganya tetap terluka. Sama sekali Sakura tak menyangka jika wanita anggun itu akan lepas kendali.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan rendahan. Tak mengingat pengorbanan putraku untukmu. Kau tak lebih dari perempuan menjijikan yang membuang mainannya setelah menemukan mainan yang baru." desis ibu Neji tajam dan dingin. Tubuh Sakura meremang mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Mati-matian Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sungguh kali ini harus menjadi terakhir kalinya dia terluka karna wanita ini.

"Kau benar-benar yakin aku akan membantumu?" Wanita itu berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura meremas jarinya tak berani bicara. Dia tak mau wanita ini mendengar suara parau menyedihkanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Dan aku tak akan minta maaf tentang luka di tanganmu. Pergilah." Wanita itu bicara di samping Sakura lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Menstabilkan dirinya. Setelah lebih baik Sakura beranjak keluar ruangan. Sakura berhenti melangkah saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Hinata di lorong. Perasaan Sakura terasa di cabik-cabik ketika Hinata mengacuhkanya, bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. Sakura berbalik menatap punggung Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Sakura sebelum Hinata berbelok. Hinata berhenti tapi tak berniat berbalik. "Maaf." Sakura tak tahu dia minta maaf untuk apa. Dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya. Dia ingin hubunganya dan Hinata membaik meski tak lagi seakrab dulu. Sakura tersenyum ketika Hinata berbalik menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan bersikap seperti dulu. Sangat tidak mungkin terjadi ketika kau berniat meninggalkan Neji-nii demi pria lain." Sakura terdiam menatap sedih Hinata. Sekarang dia sadar dan Hinata dengan jelas menegaskan tak akan ada yang bisa di perbaiki dari mereka.

"Aku sungguh menyesal..." lanjut Hinata. "...Membujuk Neji-nii menikahimu. Kau hanya wanita murahan yang hamil di luar nikah dan tak tahu terima kasih. Aku sangat menunggu saat Naruto menyesal karna bersikap baik padamu." Hinata meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku di tempatnya. Sakura tak menginginkan ini, tapi air matanya mengalir begitu saja merefleksikan luka di hatinya. Sakura tertawa kecil mengejek dirinya. Setelah menghapus air matanya Sakura pergi dari rumah itu. Setidaknya dia masih bisa berharap pada keputusan ibu Neji yang akan membantunya.

Sakura menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Neji yang di pajang di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Bertahun-tahun bersama tidak cukup untuk membuat hatinya tetap bersama suaminya. Dia harus siap apapun yang terjadi bila Neji mendengar keputusan ibunya. Hanya jika bisa Sakura memilih dirinya yang terluka daripada melihat pria itu terluka. Wanita itu meraih ponselnya saat ada panggilan masuk. Neji. Mungkinkah orang tua pria itu sudah membicarakan hal ini padanya? Jika iya, sepertinya mertuanya ingin hal ini cepat selesai. Harusnya tidak masalahkan? Tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa ketakutan sendiri. Seolah dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

 _"Jika kau meninggalkanku, berarti kau membunuhku."_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia mengingat ucapan Neji. Sakura mendesah, mungkinkah Neji akan berbuat nekad? Sakura meragukan keyakinanya sendiri. Dia yakin pikiran suaminya tidak sependek itu. Tapi pria itu mengejarnya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang terluka karna tertabrak mobil.

 _"Aku lebih rela kau mati daripada bersama orang lain."_

Kembali Sakura teringat kata-kata Neji. Untuk kali ini dia merasa lebih menyetujui kata-kata suaminya itu. Di banding terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura lebih takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Neji. Tapi jika benar Neji akan membunuhnya, bukankah itu berarti dia sudah berbuat jahat karna membuat Neji menjadi seorang pembunuh? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berharap hal itu tak terjadi. Semoga Neji mendengarkan orangtuanya.

Dering ponselnya berhenti ketika dia berniat menjawab panggilan Neji. Sakura menimang-nimang ponselnya menimbang harus menelepon balik atau tidak. Sangat mudah menginginkan masalah cepat selesai, tapi nyatanya dia terlalu takut untuk menghubungi suaminya membicarakan masalah mereka.

Hingga malam tiba Sakura belum memiliki keberanian menghubungi Neji. Di sudut hatinya dia ingin menghubungi Naruto dan menanyakan pendapat pria itu. Tapi di sisi lain dia berpikir harus berhenti menjadikan Naruto pelarian. Sudah waktunya bagi pria itu mendahulukan kepentingannya daripada Sakura. Sakura tak ingin membuat Naruto meninggalkan wanitanya -entah ada atau tidak sekarang- karna dirinya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dia tidak mau membuat hidup pria itu kacau seperti hidupnya.

"Harusnya aku berpikir begini sejak dulu." Sakura mendesah. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke di ponselnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu. Kau sedang apa?_

 _-Sasuke_

Baru Sakura akan membalas pesan Sasuke, Suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya membuatnya meletakan ponselnya di ranjang dan turun untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sakura terkejut, sangat terkejut saat melihat Neji yang datang. Wajah pria itu kaku dan menyeramkan. Tanpa bisa Sakura kontrol rasa takut menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Neji menutup pintu dengan bantingan kuat yang membuat Sakura melonjak terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Neji-kun." Sakura tersenyum kaku berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang di katakan kaa-san benar?" Sakura termundur melihat Neji mendekatinya dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Neji-kun." suara Sakura bergetar karna ketakutan. Harusnya dia bisa mengatakan dengan benar isi kepalanya. Tapi ketakutan atas sikap Neji terlalu besar mendominasi hingga dia merasa sesak dan sulit bicara.

"Katakan Sakura, APA YANG DIKATAKAN KAA-SAN BENAR?" bentak Neji. Sakura mengangguk berkali-kali sebagai ganti dirinya yang kesulitan mengontrol dirinya agar bicara.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku." desis Neji tajam seraya mencengkeram lengan Sakura. Sakura menengadah mencegah air matanya jatuh dan menahan Sakit di lenganya.

"Neji-kun... Sakit... kita bisa bicara baik-baik." Sakura memaksa dirinya bicara dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau. Neji menggeram.

"Bagaimana caranya bicara baik-baik saat istriku berniat meninggalkanku untuk bersama dengan orang lain." Sakura tahu. Sungguh Sakura mengerti. Tapi mereka harus bicara. Kali ini Sakura ingin Neji mengalah padanya. Membebaskanya membuat pilihan.

"Jika kita tak bisa bersama di dunia ini, aku akan membawamu ke tempat di mana kau tak punya pilihan selain aku." Sakura memucat, apa maksud pria ini? Sakura tak sempat memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi karna Neji mencengkeram lengannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Neji menginjak gas tanpa perlu repot-repot memakai seatbelt. Ini membuat Sakura sangat gelisah dengan pemikiran Neji sekarang.

"Neji-kun... ini... berbahaya." ucap Sakura panik. Tangannya berusaha memasang seatbeltnya di tengah guncangan akibat Neji yang menginjak gas tidak teratur. Kadang tinggi kadang rendah. Demi tuhan ini belum terlalu malam hingga lalu lintas masih cukup ramai. Ini tidak bagus untuk mereka saat Neji berniat berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tidak Sakura. Ini tidak lebih berbahaya dan menakutkan di banding apa yang kau lakukan." desis Neji seraya menaikan kecepatan. Sakura mencengkeram seatbeltnya yang berhasil dia pakai. Dia tak memikirkan pilihan ke tiga Neji, mereka akan bunuh diri bersama. Sakura berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak semenyakitkan yang di pikirkannya.

"Neji-kun." Sakura belum putus asa berniat merubah keputusan Neji. Tapi panggilanya hanya membuat Neji menginjak gas lebih dalam.

"Kita hanya akan selalu bersama setelah ini kan Sakura?" Ucap Neji tenang. Sakura tak sanggup menjawab. Dia tak menyangka Neji terlalu terobsesi bersamanya -atau mencintainya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang selain berdoa dan berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi baik-baik saja tidak akan mungkin terjadi saat Neji nekad tak menurunkan kecepatan sama sekali saat berbelok. Sakura tak tau persis apa yang terjadi, yang dia lihat hanya pohon, mobil lain, mobil berguncang keras serta suara teriakan sebelum akhirnya benturan keras terjadi. Beberapa saat setelah kondisi kembali sunyi Sakura mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa memburam oleh sesuatu berwarna merah. Hanya kurang dari setengah menit Sakura mampu membuka matanya sebelum memberat dan tertutup kembali.

Semua terasa ringan dan tenang bagi Sakura. Tidak ada beban dan segala kegelisahan yang Sakura rasakan. Hanya kesunyian yang membuatnya nyaman. Kelopak mata Sakura perlahan terbuka. Warna pink dan putih sakura mendominasi pandangan Sakura. Senyum wanita itu tersungging dan matanya kembali terpejam menikmati kenyamanannya kembali.

 _Sakura._

Ketenangan Sakura terusik oleh panggilan seseorang. Dia berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara itu terdengar akrab dan... Sakura suka. Sakura mendengar namanya di ucapkan lagi oleh suara yang sama. Sakura suka. Ini seperti hal indah yang selalu di inginkannya. Wanita itu tersenyum menyamankan diri untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dengan iringan suara merdu yang menyebut namanya. Ini situasi yang bagus untuk melanjutkan mimpi bukan?

 _Maaf._

Sakura mengrenyit tak suka saat suara lain menyelingi suara favoritnya. Dan ini suara siapa? Sakura merasa dia tak bisa menolak memikirkan pemilik Suara ini. Dia membuka matanya yang pandanganya masih memburam. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikan pemilik suara yang berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya. Dia seolah terluka saat tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk pemilik suara itu.

 _Sakura-chan. Hei Sakura-chan._

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tapi pandanganya masih buram. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada matanya? merepotkan sekali. Padahal Sakura sangat bersemangat mencari pemilik suara lainya yang terdengar ceria dan menyenangkan. Setiap panggilan itu bagai sebuah melodi yang sangat sulit Sakura lewatkan. Membawa candu menenangkan yang membuatnya berkali-kali kembali pada pemilik suara.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja Sayang._

Sakura tersenyum sendu mendengar suara menenangkan yang sangat di rindukannya. Suara yang selalu berada di mimpinya. Suara yang membuat Sakura di himpit penyesalan yang sangat besar. Tapi juga membuatnya tersenyum setiap saat mengingatnya. Tak masalah jika pandangannya buram, yang terpenting pemilik suara ini ada di sisinya. Selalu ada untuk menjadi sandaran hatinya. Memberinya kekuatan agar mampu selalu tersenyum.

 _Apa kau senang di sini, sayang?_

 _Ya ibu. Di sini seperti aku mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan. Ketenangan dan kedamaian. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan tidak ada hidup yang damai. Damai terkadang berarti kematian. Dan aku tak keberatan dengan itu._

 _Kau tak apa di sini sendirian? Tanpa teman? Tanpa seseorang?_

 _Tidak apa-apa. Kehidupanku juga bukan suatu yang menakjubkan. Hanya hal buruk. Hanya sakit. Hanya kegelisahan tanpa ujung. Selalu di selimuti ketakutan._

 _Benarkah hanya itu? Tak ada yang bisa menjadi alasanmu kembali?_

 _..._

 _Baiklah. Kau akan di sini. Sendirian. Dalam ketenangan. Mungkin saja kau akan datang pada kami sayang. Apapun keputusanmu, ibu akan mendukungmu. Selama kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu._

 _Ibu..._

Sakura tak kuat lagi menahan matanya tetap terbuka. Tak apa-apa terpejam, toh pandanganya juga buram. Tak ada yang bisa di lihatnya dan ingin dilihatnya. Benarkah? Sakura meragukan pemikiranya. Dia bohong. Banyak yang ingin di lihatnya. Banyak yang ingin di pastikannya. Dia ingin melihat mereka. Tak apa jika dia akan terluka lagi, dia hanya ingin memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Sebentar. Dan dia akan lega ketika semua baik-baik Saja. Air mata Sakura mengalir. Membawa cahaya menyilaukan masuk ke matanya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka. Mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Indera perabanya mulai bekerja. Dia mampu merasakan hangat yang menyenangkan di tangannya.

"Sakura." wanita itu mencoba fokus pada seseorang yang membisikan namanya. Seseorang yang menggenggam dan mencium punggung telapak tanganya berkali-kali. Sakura tersenyum saat dirinya telah mampu mengenali sekitarnya. Sasukenya adalah orang pertama yang di lihatnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Kau bangun. Terima kasih, Sakura." Sakura terharu saat Sasuke menciumi punggung tangannya. Tak lama seorang dokter dan seorang perawat datang melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan pada Sakura.

Setelah dokter dan perawat selesai dengannya, Sasuke dengan cepat berada di sisinya lagi. Senyum lembut terukir di bibir pria yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Seolah itu cara mereka mengungkapkan kerinduan. Sebenarnya berapa lama Sakura tertidur?

"Sakura-chan!" Teriakan itu datang bersama dobrakan pintu ruang rawatnya. Naruto. Pria kuning itu langsung menerjang Sakura yang masih berbaring dan memeluk erat dirinya sembari berkali-kali mengucapkan syukurlah. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Naruto baru melepaskannya setelah mendapat tiga jitakan dari Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang. Ternyata dia sangat merindukan suasana ini. Syukurlah dia kembali.

Dari cerita mereka Sakura mengetahui bahwa dia dan Neji telah mengalami kecelakaan. Dia koma selama sebulan setengah. Selebihnya dia baik. Sedangkan Neji sudah baik-baik saja. Sayangnya kecelakaan itu bukan kecelakaan tunggal. Mobil Mereka menabrak mobil lain hingga jatuh ke dasar tebing. Pengendaranya seorang wanita, dan mengalami kerusakan di ruas tulang belakang nomor tiga dan empat. Sakura tidak tahu artinya hingga dia mendengar penjelasan bahwa wanita itu akan lumpuh dari dada ke bawah. Seumur hidupnya wanita itu akan memakai kursi roda. Sakura menangis memikirkan kehidupan apa yang akan di lalui wanita itu karna kesalahanya dan Neji.

Sakura menatap pria yang kini duduk di samping ranjangnya. Neji menatap emerald istrinya. Sakura sendiri tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia bahkan tak tau lagi situasi apa yang dia hadapi. Mendengar cerita tak membuatnya bisa memutuskan apa yang harus di lakukan atau di katakan.

"Aku..." Neji menarik nafas sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ku rasakan saat aku melihatmu tak bangun selama sebulan lebih. Aku hanya tak mampu memikirkan apapun." Sakura hanya diam. Dia akan mendengarkan semua yang ingin di ungkapkan Neji. Selama ini mereka sangat kurang berkomunikasi. Mereka sangat sulit bicara dari hati ke hati.

"Melihatmu menutup mata, Aku hanya berpikir kenapa aku masih selamat. Padahal aku ingin membawamu pergi... " Amethys Neji terlihat menerawang jauh. Senyumnya sendu dan terasa menyakitkan bagi Sakura. "Terlalu banyak yang menginginkan kita berpisah. Bahkan kau..." akhir kalimat Neji hanya berupa bisikan. Tapi mampu membekukan tubuh Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap wajah tersiksa Neji. Belum sempat sakura mengatakan sesuatu wajah Neji telah kembali ke pose tenang. Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Aku lelah Sakura. Bahkan alam tak membiarkanku membawamu pergi. Aku lelah mempertahankanmu. Kaa-san akan mengurus perceraian kita." Neji mencoba menyembunyikan lukanya dari emerald Sakura. Sakura tahu. Dia terlalu lama mengenal Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya kesibukan untuk melupakanmu." lanjut pria itu. Sakura tak bisa protes jika Neji memilih untuk melupakannya.

"Neji-kun..." Neji menatap Sakura tanda mendengarkan. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan wanita itu? Aku... hanya ingin melihat keadaannya. Apa dia..."

"Akan ku antar." Neji berniat menggunakan kursi roda untuknya. Tapi Sakura menggeleng. Dia sudah baik-baik saja.

Sakura mendekati ranjang di mana seorang wanita berambut coklat terbaring tenang. Mungkin dia tertidur karna pengaruh obat. Wanita ini terlihat cantik meski sedikit pucat. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang dan meraih tangan wanita itu.

"Namanya Tenten. Dia putri dari teman kaa-san. Entahlah sebenarnya sistem kerja dunia itu seperti apa." Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya jika sudah menyangkut ibu Neji berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenten-san akan baik-baik sajakan?" Bisik Sakura. Air matanya mengalir membayangkan kehidupan wanita berambut coklat itu yang pasti menjadi sulit karna harus bergantung pada kursi roda.

"Satu kali lagi operasi lalu rehabilitasi. Dia harus baik-baik saja karna aku akan memastikanya." Sakura tersenyum lagi. Semoga ini menjadi akhir yang baik. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Hari berikutnya Sakura kedatangan tamu cantik berambut merah yang memandangnya malas-malasan. Karin. Sakura tersenyum senang. Hanya kedatangan wanita itu cukup membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan berfikir aku sudah memaafkanmu. Itu tak akan terjadi." ketus karin yang tak bisa memudarkan senyum Sakura.

"hm." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Tak apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa lebih bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Karin cemberut melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Asal kau tahu, jika bukan Naruto yang bilang akan merawatmu aku tak akan ke sini." Sakura terkekeh mendengar nada ketus Karin.

"Aku tau. Maaf..." Sakura menatap Karin sebentar lalu terkekeh lagi. "... maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ya ya ya. Jangan merepotkanya. Jangan menghubunginya. Jangan berpikir bertemu denganya." Sakura merengut mendengar ancaman Karin.

"Kau tau jika aku mengalami masalah aku selalu..."

"Stop! Jika kau berkelahi dengan Neji datang padaku. Jika kau marah pada Sasuke datang padaku. Jika kau ingin kabur dari mereka datang padaku. Apapun. apapun masalahmu datang padaku. Jangan Naruto. Kau mengerti?" Karin menunjukkan wajah garang. Sakura terkekeh melihat Karin. Apa boleh dia mengartikan jika ada sesuatu yang khusus pada ke dua sahabatnya itu?

"Kapanpun?"

"Kapanpun."

"Boleh aku menginap juga?"

"Apa?! Tidak. Aarrrgh ok. Apapun. Kapanpun. Di manapun. Puas." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Karin menggeram jengkel.

"Aku sungguh ingin menjambakmu. Tidak sekarang. Nanti. Saat Naruto sudah lebih mementingkanku dari pada kau. Ingat itu."

"Akan ku ingat." jawab Sakura kalem.

"Aku pulang." Karin menghentak-hentakan kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura. Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar Karin menelepon Naruto, melarang pria itu datang ke rumah sakit karna dia yang akan selalu memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja. Padahal dia datang hanya untuk melarang Sakura bertemu Naruto. Sakura tersenyum manis, berharap kehidupan mereka akan manis.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura mulai meyakini itu. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pikiran Sakura. Sasuke. Wajah pria itu terlihat khawatir sekaligus lega. Nafasnya juga sedikit memburu. Sakura menatap bingung pria itu.

"Aku bertemu karin." Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum memaklumi kekhawatiran Sasuke mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Karin. "Aku cukup terkejut kau baik-baik saja." pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Kau tahu..." Sakura terkekeh membuat Sasuke mengrenyit. "...sepertinya Naruto membuatnya menjadi sosok manis yang menggemaskan. Kau akan menyesal telah meninggalkanya."

"Ya mungkin. Tapi aku tak akan menang jika bersaing dengan Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau benar." Ruangan hening sesaat. Mereka terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing. Sakura menatap lembut Sasuke. "Aku... mungkin akan selalu datang padamu mulai sekarang." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya perlu lepas dari Neji dan aku... pasti akan datang padamu."

"Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Sedikit mengubah pikiran." mereka berdua tersenyum. Sakura menarik pelan Sasuke dan membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman singkat.

"Sudah ku lakukan. Ah tidak. Neji-kun yang melepasku." Mata Sakura menyendu mengingat kemungkinan hubunganya dengan keluarga itu membaik hanya sebesar bintik. Tapi ini pilihannya. Semua pilihan memiliki sisi buruk. Apalagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain menerima dan berharap waktu akan membantunya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa mulai sekarang kita bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Sakura cemberut melihat seringai jahil Sasuke muncul. "Aku tak akan berterima kasih padanya."

"Hmm." Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tidak mudah mengikis kecanggungan dan kebencian karna masalah yang terjadi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh waktu untuk prosesnya.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Sakura resmi bercerai dari Neji. Rumah yang di tempatinya bersama Neji tetap menjadi rumah Sakura. Neji bilang ingin memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja meski Sakura sendiri masih memiliki sedikit warisan dari orang tuanya dan tabungan.

Keyakinan Sakura tentang hari-harinya yang semakin bahagia sedikit goyah saat seorang wanita berkunjung kerumahnya. Usianya kira-kira seumur ibunya. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan surai hitam kebiruan dan onix menawan. Membuat Sakura teringat pada seseorang.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke." Sakura menatap wanita yang tersenyum itu dengan tegang. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika wanita ini tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika wanita ini sama dengan ibu Neji? mereka sama-sama dari kalangan bangsawan. Terlalu banyak hal buruk terjadi membuat otak Sakura terlatih berpikir negatif.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huffft bagian Karin adalah favoritku di chap ini. Aku ingat dulu terinspirasi sikapnya itu dari krystal jung di the heirs. Dan bagiku sikap seperti itu sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **13/8/2017**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

Sakura menatap langit yang hitam. Tanpa bulan dan bintang, mungkin juga tanpa awan. Entahlah. Sakura mendesah mengingat percakapannya dengan ibu Sasuke. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Mikoto yang bicara. Sakura hanya mendengarkan, dan sesekali menjawab jika perlu. Sakura mengakui betapa baik hatinya wanita itu. Dia tak memojokkan Sakura meski tahu detil tentang Sakura. Ya, Mikoto yang mengatakan padanya bahwa wanita itu menyuruh seseorang menguntitnya sejak Sasuke selalu ribut meminta Mikoto menemui Sakura.

 _Sasuke benar, kau sangat manis Sakura._

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana penilaian Mikoto padanya hingga wanita itu mampu mengucapkan kata yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura senang. Senyum simpul Sakura terukir meski masih ada keraguan di hatinya.

 _Aku tak bisa bilang jika keluargaku bisa menerimamu dengan baik. Tapi aku bisa memastikan kami akan memperlakukanmu sesuai dengan statusmu._

Entahlah Sakura tak bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaanya saat Mikoto mengucapkannya. Tidak mungkin Sakura akan senang dengan hal itu, tapi bukankah srharusnya dia bersyukur karna Mikoto dan keluarga Sasuke lainya tidak menolaknya. Setidaknya Sakura ingin mengartikannya begitu.

 _Aku tentu saja sangat tak senang dengan prilaku Sasuke yang merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, mungkin saja ini memang yang terbaik bagi putraku._

Sakura menghela nafas, ucapan lembut Mikoto tak bisa mencegahnya untuk merasa sangat bersalah. Sasuke pasti mendapatkan kesulitan dalam keluarganya selama ini, dan Sakura hanya sibuk pada malahnya sendiri. Sasuke begitu pintar menyembunyikan masalahnya selama bersama Sakura, atau memang Sakura yang kurang peka.

 _Sasuke membuat kami tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerimamu. Karna itu aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakannya. Kebahagiaan putraku adalah segalanya bagiku. Dan ku harap kau bukan pilihan yang salah baginya._

Sakura mendesah berat. Ini bukan lagi tentangnya dan Sasuke tapi tentangnya dan keluarga prianya. Tidak akan menjadi hal baik jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya. Hidupnya yang lalu sudah menjadi pengalaman berharga baginya.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya. Malam ini dia di undang makan malam di rumah Uchiha. Tentu saja dia gugup duduk semeja dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Di tambah Fugaku sang kepala keluarga berwajah datar sehingga Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tentangnya.

"Sakura-chan cobalah ayam ini." Mikoto menggeser lauk itu agar lebih dekat pada Sakura. "Aku memasak banyak makanan saat Sasuke bilang akan membawamu ke sini. Kau harus mencoba ini, ah yang ini juga."

"Kaa-san, Sakura tak akan bisa menghabiskan itu semua." rajuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum sopan sembari menyuap potongan kecil daging ayam ke mulutnya.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san hanya senang ada yang makan di sini selain kita. Kau baru kali ini mengajak seseorang makan bersama kita." Mikoto membela diri.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, Mikoto." ucapan datar nan tegas Fugaku membuat suasana meja makan menjadi hening. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang beradu mengisi keheningan. Apanya yang tak bisa menerima, keluarga ini menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat. Meski begitu Sakura kesulitan menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Ah jika Itachi dan Hana ada, mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu Sakura." ucap mikoto. "Itachi kakak Sasuke, dan Hana istrinya." Mikoto memjelaskan sebelum Sakura bertanya.

"Ku dengar kau tinggal sendiri, di mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Fugaku. Sakura terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." Fugaku berdehem.

"Maaf." ucap Fugaku singkat. Sekilas Sakura melihat tatapan menyesal Mikoto. Mungkin wanita cantik itu tidak memberi tahu suaminya tentang Sakura secara detil.

"Tidak apa-apa." sakura merasa dirinyalah yang harus bersyukur karna keluarga Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Makan malam berakhir, Mikoto tak membiarkan Sakura membantunya beres-beres dengan alasan sudah ada pelayan yang membantunya. Lagipula Sakura adalah tamu. Sakura tak begitu suka dengan hal itu. Seolah Mikoto membatasi keinginan Sakura untuk membaur dengan keluarga Sasuke. Tapi semoga saja itu hanya pikiran buruknya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang duduk tenang di ruang tengah. Pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dari belakang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Karna terlalu gugup Sakura baru menyadari jika rumah Sasuke sangat menakjubkan.

"Bagaimana kesanmu tentang keluargaku?" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangannya membuat Sakura tersenyum malu.

"Harusnya aku yang khawatir bagaimana kesan ayahmu padaku." bisik Sakura lesu.

"Kau mau menanyakannya sendiri?"

"A... apa?" Sakura sangat terkejut saat Sasuke menariknya melewati lorong dan beberapa ruangan hingga mereka sampai ke depan sebuah pintu. Sakura memandang Sasuke bertanya maksud pria itu.

"Keluarlah, temui ayah jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana kesannya tentangmu." Sasuke tersenyum jahil padanya membuat Sakura memicing tak suka.

"Kau sedang ingin mengerjaiku?"

"Sudahlah, keluar saja." Sasuke mendorong Sakura keluar ke taman belakang rumahnya di mana Fugaku berada. Sebelum menutup pintu Sasuke masih sempat melambaikan tangannya serta tersenyum jahil. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan atau bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap. Dia ingin kembali tapi onix kelam Fugaku terlanjur melihatnya. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain menghampiri ayah dari pria yang dia sukai itu.

"Tempat ini sangat indah." tak ada lagi yang terpikirkan selain kata itu. Tapi memang benar bahwa taman belakang kediaman Uchiha ini sangat indah. Dengan sebuah kolam kecil juga pancuran yang terbuat dari bambu dan di huni oleh ikan koi cantik. Batu-batu yang di susun sedemikian rupa membentuk jalan setapak yang tampak aman sekaligus menawan. Jajaran pohon sakura mengelilingi taman. Sakura sangat menyukai suasana ini, tentu wajar kata indah keluar darinya.

Sakura gugup ketika Fugaku menoleh dan memandangnya dalam. Seperti mengamati Sakura lebih teliti lagi. Wajah datarnya membuat kegugupan Sakura meningkat. Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tak ada ide bagus yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Duduklah jika ada yang ingin kau katakan." Apa yang ingin Sakura katakan? Tidak mungkinkan Sakura menanyakan secara gamblang bagaimana pendapat Fugaku tentangnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang putraku sukai darimu." ucapan pertama Fugaku terasa menohoknya. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke sukai darinya. "Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Dan bagiku, dia bersamamu yang adalah istri dari seseorang adalah kesalahan fatal Sasuke." Tubuh Sakura meremang. Perkataan Fugaku terasa benar dan menyakitinya. Mengacaukan ritme pernafasanya.

"Maaf." gumam Sakura lirih.

"Tak perlu. Aku tahu itu bukan kesalahanmu saja. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengulangi yang kau lakukan pada Neji. Sasuke mungkin tak akan bisa bertahan jika itu terjadi." Lagi. Sakura merasa beban berat menimpanya hingga dia merasakan kesulitan bernafas. Perbuatanya pada Neji memang bukan hal baik. Tapi Sakura tak sebodoh itu mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Lagipula dia dan Neji berbeda dengan dia dan Sasuke. Sakura yakin untuk hal ini.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji bisa menyukaimu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang membuat putraku bahagia. Dan jika itu denganmu... ku rasa tak masalah." Rasanya sangat tak menyenangkan jika ke dua orangtua Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Sakura sudah merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama Neji. Dan Sakura tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Tapi jika itu yang harus di tanggungnya untuk bersama Sasuke, Sakura merasa bisa menanggungnya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum menatap manik kelam fugaku dengan yakin. "Terima kasih telah membawa Sasuke ke dunia ini. Aku tak akan minta maaf karna bersamanya. Tapi aku yakin, hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakannya. Terlepas anda percaya atau tidak, Aku tak akan meninggalkannya." Sakura membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Fugaku. Sekarang dia tak akan bertanya atau mendengarkan orang lain. Sekarang dia tak akan bimbang dalam hal apapun. Karna mulai sekarang Sakura akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Sakura akan membuat orang lain tidak punya pilihan selain berkata ya padanya.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Tak ada yang menjadi beban di hati Sakura lagi. Dia bisa bersikap benar-benar ceria di manapun. Termasuk di sini, tempat yang beberapa minggu di kunjunginya tanpa ada minat, hanya sebatas kewajiban.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih baik. Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" Sakura tertawa kecil sembari mengangguk.

"Maaf Tayuya-san, kemarin aku hanya pusing memikirkan masalah perceraianku." Jawab Sakura santai sembari bersiap meninggalkan ruang guru untuk pulang.

"Wow." Sakura menoleh mendengar nada takjub Tayuya. Wajah wanita itu juga terlihat tak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sedikit... berbeda." Tayuya mengedikan bahunya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Memang niatku jadi sedikit berbeda." Sakura meninggalkan Tayuya dengan senyum mengembang. Meski tidak bisa sepenuhnya tapi sedikit terbuka bukan hal buruk. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Gaara saat mobil pria itu melewatinya. Gaara menghentikan mobilnya lalu mundur hingga tepat berada di depan Sakura.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Senyum menawan Gaara tersungging.

"Tidak, terima kasih." bersamaan dengan ucapannya suara klakson mobil di belakang mobil Gaara berbunyi tak sabar. "Dia lebih menyusahkan daripada Neji." kekeh Sakura.

"Wah apa sekarang bisa ku panggil Haruno-san?"

"Untuk sementara."

"Ah baiklah." Gaara sedikit menyeringai melihat Sasuke sangat bersemangat menekan klakson. "Tawaran ku waktu itu masih berlaku, kau masih bisa mempertimbangkannya?" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menginjak gas sebelum klakson mobil Sasuke jebol karna mendapatkan tekanan terlalu besar.

"Kau sedang mencari masalah denganku?" Rajuk Sasuke ketika Sakura masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura cepat.

"Tapi kau berbicara pada pria merah itu sangat lama." sungut Sasuke seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia pria penggoda." Sakura menoleh saat mendengar nada sinis Sasuke. "Apa? Kau tak percaya? dia memiliki hampir selusin wanita. Menjijikan." Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin benar Gaara menjijikan dengan selusin wanitanya. Tapi bukankah di mata orang lain mereka juga sama menjijikannya.

"Gaara tak pernah menggodaku Sasuke-kun."

"Belum. Karna itu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Kau mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk. Dia tak mau Sasuke makin cerewet jika dia menjawab terus kata-kata pria itu.

Di sore sabtu Karin datang kerumahnya. Sakura merasa sedikit canggung karna Sasukelah yang membukakan pintu untuk wanita cantik itu. Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura, Karinpun terlihat tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Hanya Sasuke yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Mungkin karna tingkat kecanggungan yang di rasakan Karin sudah melebihi batas, wanita itu menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Ino pada Sakura lalu pulang. Sakura menatap kertas berwarna emas di tangannya dengan semyum lebar. Ternyata Ino benar-benar menikah dengan pria bermulut tajam itu.

Hari pernikahan Ino tiba. Wanita bermanik biru pudar itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan hiasan mawar tiga dimensi berwarna pink ivory. Sakura memeluk Ino, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kau sangat cantik pig." bisik Sakura lembut.

"Panggilanmu yang membuatku jelek." Sakura terkekeh.

Sakura mengusap air matanya saat Ino dan Sai mengucapkan janji pernikahan di altar. Dia tak pernah seberuntung Ino. Wanita berambut pink itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan sepasangan pengantin baru itu. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. Mungkin saja jika dengan Sasuke dia akan mengalami hal indah itu. Tatapan Sakura kembali ke depan seolah dirinya dan Sasukelah yang sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Jika Sangat menginginkannya, aku bisa membuat hal itu terjadi pada kita besok." Bisik Sasuke ditelinganya. Sakura tersenyum manis tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sakura tahu, Sasuke akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Saatnya untuk berfoto bersama pengantin. Dengan ceria Sakura menarik Sasuke ke arah pengantin. Saat itulah matanya menatap rambut oranye yang sangat di carinya sejak tadi. Karin menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Naruto..." Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto yang tertawa merentangkan tangannya bersiap menyambut Sakura. Hampir saja sakura mendarat di pelukan Naruto jika saja tidak ada tubuh ramping yang memeluknya.

"Ka... Karin?!" Sakura sangat terkejut melihat wanita berambut merah memeluknya erat. Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Wah Sakura lama kita tak jumpa ya, aku merindukanmu." Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang mendengar nada ceria Karin yang tak sinkron dengan picingan matanya saat memandang Sakura. Terdengar tawa renyah Naruto.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar senang bertemu Sakura." ucap Naruto berniat mendekati Sakura.

"Ah tentu saja benar. Aku ini baik hati, jadi mudah saja memaafkan kesalahnya." Karin merangkul lengan Naruto mesra. Menahan pria itu agar tak lebih dekat lagi dengan Sakura. Sakura meringis saat Karin menatap lembut Naruto lalu menatap garang ke arahnya. Seolah wanita itu mengatakan agar Sakura jaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Lain kali kau harus memberi wanita ini rantai agar tak menyentuh Sakura, sangat riskan." Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke karna mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia tak mau menyulut keributan lagi dengan Karin. Sekali cukup membuatnya jera.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Isssh kau ketularan sifat menyebalkannya Sakura." Desis Karin menatap Sasuke tak suka.

"Jangan membuatku mengambil Sakura darimu. Kau tak akan menang melawanku." Ucap Naruto ringan. Tapi Sakura tahu sahabatnya itu sedang mengancam Sasuke.

"Tidak akan." Sakura pikir Sasuke juga tahu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Empat orang itu menoleh ke arah suara. Ino sudah berkacak pinggang menatap tak suka ke arah mereka. Di sampingnya Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino. "Kalian tak ingin berfoto denganku?" Sungut ino membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya sadar tujuan awal mereka.

Ino dan Sai berdiri di tengah, sementara di samping Ino ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Karin berada di samping Sai. Sang fotografer meminta mereka lebih rapat hingga wajah Sakura sangat dekat dengan Ino.

"Aku harap kali ini kau akan bahagia Jidat." bisik Ino tepat di saat suara klik berbunyi. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi bisikan sahabatnya yang sudah sibuk berfoto dengan teman-teman modelnya.

"Sakura..." Sakura hampir terjengkang ketika Sasori memeluknya erat. Sakura tak bisa tertawa lepas seperti biasanya saat Sasori mencium pipinya. Sorot tajam onik yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya membuat tubuh Sakura tegang. Sakura menerima pelukan pria berambut mirip Ino yang tersenyum manis padanya Saat Sasori melepaskannya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Saso-kun. Atau ku buat kau kehilangan si pantat ayam itu." Desis Deidara tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya meringis ngeri saat Deidara berbicara manis pada Sasori. Sebenarnya apa yang salah padanya? Kenapa hari ini dia mendapat banyak ancaman.

"Kita foto bersama, ok?" Sasori merangkul pinggang Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari pinggang Sakura dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya. Karna tak mau terjadi keributan Sasori merangkul bahu Sakura. Tubuh Sakura merinding merasakan tatapan mematikan dari tiga orang.

"Ano..." Sakura berniat melepaskan diri dari dua pria kesayangannya ini. Tapi keburu di potong oleh kedatangan Ino, Sai, Kiba dan istrinya yang langsung menyuruh fotografer memotret mereka. Dan berakhirlah mereka di foto dengan urutan Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Naruto, dan Karin. Di depan mereka Ino, Sai, Kiba dan istrinya. Sakura tersenyum manis. Dalam hati dia bersyukur teman-temannya tak banyak menayakan alasan perceraiannya dengan Neji. Mereka tetap bersikap manis pada Sakura meski Sakura yakin mereka sedikit banyak tau apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kali ini aku maafkanmu. Lain kali jangan harap aku akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada merajuk saat mereka di perjalanan pulang.

"Aku akan berusaha." Jawab Sakura sembari terkekeh.

"Kau harus di hukum." Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang melepaskan seatbeltnya. "Di sini sepi. Kurasa tak apa-apa melakukan hal yang iya-iya." Sasuke bergerak menghimpit Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya diam dengan senyum yang perlahan mengembang.

"Kenapa reaksimu tak menyenangkan? Padahal aku berniat menakutimu." Sasuke duduk kembali kekursinya memasang seatbelt dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sakura tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Kau juga melakukan hal itu."

"Begitu. Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan banyak hal padamu." Sakura tertawa bersamaan dengan mobil yang melaju membawanya pergi. Semoga kali ini membawanya pergi ke tempat yang penuh kebahagiaan. Meski tak sesempurna kisah negri dongeng, tapi kali ini Sakuralah yang akan mempertahankan kebahagiaan agar tetap bersamanya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

Ku rasa ini porsinya sudah pas. Sulit untuk menyelipkan scene di mana Hinata tahu tentang masa lalu Sakura atau bagian lainnya. Side story bisa jadi alternatif, tapi bikinnya butuh waktu dan minat. Untuk scene bahagia Sakura, ku pikir bagian akhir ini sudah mencerminkan gambaran bahagianya Sakura.

.

Pernah denger ungkapan "sesuatu akan terlihat sempurna saat tidak sempurna"? Nah, end di sini ku rasa udah membuat cerita ini sesuai porsinya. Jika di tambah yang manis-manis kayaknya kurang pas.

.

Sebagai alternatif, jika butuh yang manis-manis bisa bergeser ke story ku yang lain.

.

Abaikan teori anehku. Pai pai.

 **Keyikarus**

 **15/8/2017**


End file.
